Tangled Webs
by Jazzyone
Summary: AU - James and Lily. Everyone was certain they'd died the halloween night Voldemort struck. A wild, twisting tale of adventure, intrigue, humor and romance - and the wicked wonder of Dark Magic...Sirius, Remus, Severus are also woven into the intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled Webs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or HP universe, that belongs to JKR and her publishers.**

**Note: There is a traditional start to this story, but don't let it fool you. It is definitely JP/LP and friends - AU in that regard but otherwise canon. :)**

**--**

The smell of singed wood and dust filled Sirius' nostrils. Dust? His mind blanketed the pain and anguish that had been eating away at it; the agony pounding in his chest and questioned his sanity for a moment. Does dust smell? And yet he could not deny the dry, coarse, flavorless scent that pervaded his senses.

He hadn't known where to start; what to do. He was pulling boards from the ground assisted by magic; flinging the heavy shards of wood to the side and dreading what he might find beneath each one. Relief swept through him as he lifted each away and nothing was revealed, only to be overcome with anxiety once more as he reached for the next shard.

It was a large, flat, wooden board that had been covering the very thing he'd dreaded finding since he began.

James.

James' face was insanely unscathed, as if he'd merely fallen asleep and covered himself with wood to keep the light away. A little ashen, but otherwise unchanged.

Sirius stooped and stared. Tears poured from his eyes and he reached a shaking hand out nearly touching the familiar cheek of his friend, but at the last moment he drew his hand back. This…this was not how he wanted to remember James.

Sirius stood quickly. There was still Lily…and Harry. Maybe, just maybe…there was something he could still do for his beloved friend.

Sirius froze as his eyes caught something buried within the rubble. He knew that wand as well as his own; it had been James' only wand. He picked up the thin wood and held it tightly for a moment before jamming it inside of his robes next to his own.

Sirius began working like a mad man, throwing wood wildly about him as he continued to search. He tried to remember James' laughing eyes; his friend casually bopping him on the head for a crude remark or twirling his wand like a baton. James had been so good at that. But the image he'd just seen wouldn't leave his vision. White-faced and eyes shut…never to open again. Never again to see those vivid hazel eyes alight with laughter or teasing, anger or joy…never again.

Lily was on her stomach. He couldn't see her face. Sirius knelt and touched his hand to her neck and confirmed his fear. He didn't think about it. He couldn't think about it. He kept moving there had to be…

Crying. He heard crying. Something in Sirius' heart leapt with joy at the sound. That could only be…

It took only a few moments to uncover the crib. The wood had fallen on top, but the baby inside had been saved by the crib's supports which had kept the wood from crushing him. There was blood on his little forehead, but his large green eyes were crunched up in sorrow as he wailed.

Sirius' hands were shaking as he reached down and gently picked up the child. Little Harry continued to wail and it sounded like he was calling out for his parents. Something inside of Sirius went weak at the sound, but he pulled the child to his chest and held him there – tightly. This little bit of James…and Lily…was all that was left. So precious; Sirius' tears fell onto the dark hair, already showing signs of James' messy coiffure.

Sirius nearly dropped the child when a voice rang out behind him. He turned quickly and his eyes met a large stomach. Looking quickly upward he found himself staring at Hagrid, who was speaking in low, deep tones. His words made no sense, but after a few moments he reached out as if to take Harry away.

'No, I'm the god-godfather…I h-have to care for him now,' Sirius hardly knew what he was thinking.

'Dumbledore, sent me. If the child was alive I was s'pose ta bring him along.'

Sirius shook his head. But before he could speak there was another sound in the air. Both men's heads snapped around but there was no one.

'Them rotten Death Eaters'll be back. I gotta take the boy ter Dumbledore!' Hagrid said again. His voice grew gentle, well as gentle as possible for a giant, 'I'm so sorry, Black. I know how close you n' Potter were. I can' tell ye-'

But there was that sound again. The men's heads snapped around again, but this time they both started moving to where the front part of the house had been. There was no sign of anyone, but surely if Voldemort had not been successful, he'd be back to try again.

Where the hell had he gone? Sirius wondered as he followed the half giant out into the front yard. Hagrid started searching around as if looking for hidden Death Eaters. Little Harry was making small sounds, but Sirius was surprised that he'd stopped crying. He hadn't even noticed.

Hagrid returned, 'I'd better take um, Dumbledore'll be waitin'.'

Sirius stood confused for a moment, staring at the rubble that used to be Godric's Hallow. Anger began boiling up inside of him.

Peter.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do. 'For you James,' he said staring at the rubble.

'Take Harry…yes. I will come for him later. And take my motorbike, I won't be needing it.'

Hagrid stared at Sirius for a moment before reaching out and pulling little Harry into his hold. The child began whimpering again.

Hagrid turned toward the bike and Sirius stared at the rubble. He had a mission now – he would find Peter and-'

'Lily?'

The voice was like a whisper on the wind. Sirius froze as did Hagrid who had just reached the motorbike.

'Did ya hear dat?' Hagrid said, 'sounded a lot like-'

But Sirius wasn't listening anymore. He ran as fast as he could back into the rubble to the place where he'd found James and quickly knelt at his side.

'James!' he cried. Sirius vaguely noted that Hagrid had moved to stand above him.

Sirius reached out and snatched the rest of the wood that covered his friend's body away, 'James!' he called again.

Movement now, there was definite movement of James' head and moments later, miraculously, those Hazel orbs were revealed as James' eyes blinked open.

'James!' Sirius sounded as if he were sobbing…well he was he realized.

'Sirius?' barely a whisper, groggy, destitute…

'Yes…it's me, Prongs…you are going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right!'

'He's alive!' Hagrid commented unnecessarily.

'Lily?' came the soft worried whisper from the still unmoving James.

Sirius froze. He couldn't lie to his friend and he felt his eyes fill with pain, conveying a message his mouth couldn't deliver.

James' eyes closed and his face crunched in pain.

'James,' Sirius finally managed, 'Harry – Harry is alive.'

James eyes blinked open again, hope lived within them – a sad like hope – but hope nonetheless.

Sirius reached and placed his hands on James' shoulders gently pulling him upward.

James' face was etched with pain and the stress of moving. Sirius could only imagine the curse that had left him in this condition – but it could have been worse.

James moved slowly onto his knees and Sirius reached out to help him. He tried to stand but fell onto all fours again. 'Lily…' he managed.

Sirius understood – he always did. He grabbed a hold of James tightly and lifted him onto his feet. The weakness of his friend sent a pang to his heart, but the fact that he was alive filled his heart with indescribable joy.

After a few moments, Sirius helped James move slowly through the rubble toward the place where he'd found Lily earlier. When they finally arrived, many minutes later, James left his arms with a fierce push and a hallow cry. He was on his knees again, pulling Lily's body around and crying her name as he began sobbing over her body.

Sirius felt his knees go weak and he stumbled backward a few steps.

'I should be taking him now.'

Hagrid's voice sounded a million miles away. Sirius turned his head upward and stared at the half giant.

'I think…' Sirius muttered – was that his voice? 'I think we should wait until…' he looked around at James again.

Hagrid began shuffling his feet, but finally spoke. 'Yea, yer right then.'

It seemed a very long time before Sirius was finally able to pull James away from his position sobbing over his wife.

'We've got to go…they may return,' Sirius said gently.

James turned and glared at him a moment before looking at Hagrid. The sight of his son seemed to send something charging through the young Gryffindor and with a strength Sirius had been certain he could not yet possess after his ordeal, he bent and gently picked Lily up in his arms.

James faced Hagrid, 'we…we have to take them to St. Mungos.'

Sirius was amazed at the firmness in James' tone. The man had been on the brink of death.

'Yea, all right, ten,' Hagrid agreed.

James turned to Sirius, 'Apparate Hagrid and…and Harry.'

Sirius nodded and in the next moment, he heard James curse softly.

Sirius looked at his mate, a question in his eyes.

'My wand,' James murmured, looking about him as if he might see it among the grand mass of broken bits that used to be Godric's Hallow.

The moment was surreal for Sirius; like a bright star in an otherwise dark sky. He reached into his robe and presented James' wand to him, placing it in the bit of hand that was not clutching Lily. James' eyes reflected something of what Sirius felt in the moment before James disapparated.

It was almost noon before Hagrid, Sirius and James alighted from St. Mungos. James held his child tightly in his arms and the two moved quickly toward the ministry offices. They had already decided to go to Hogwarts – Dumbledore had to be advised of what had occurred.

Sirius was not amazed at the way James had taken charge. Lily's death and Harry's now healing head injury seemed to have charged him with more fervor than he'd ever seen in his friend before. He knew that James would grieve – he'd only grieved a cupful of the pain he had to be feeling at the loss of his beloved wife. But James seemed to realize as clearly as Sirius did that the danger had not yet passed. Voldemort had failed to kill Harry and he would likely try again.

Hagrid had sent a message to Dumbledore informing him that Harry had survived; but he'd not mentioned that James too had survived. Dumbledore would believe both Potters had died – and that Sirius had been responsible, so they were eager to explain the truth – the ugly truth of Peter's betrayal and to request a safe harbor at the castle.

James had spent the entire night mourning at his wife's side and it was during that time, while Sirius sat on a chair at the side of the room watching, that he'd seen James filled with determination and purpose. James had stood suddenly, carefully placed a kiss on Lily's lips and whispered words Sirius could not hear and then turned to him, his eyes gleaming. He'd announced the plan – just as he had announced plans for them so many times in the past. Only this time Sirius said nothing. He merely nodded, moved to give Lily a kiss on the cheek and they had made their way to Hagrid and Harry.

It wasn't much longer before they had portkeyed from the Ministry to Hogwarts. Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror and one of their friends from the Order had arranged it and had alerted the rest of his company to what had happened at Godric's Hallow. A group of Auror's had set out for the destroyed home at once and James, Hagrid and Sirius had portkeyed away shortly thereafter.

The three men moved into the castle and quickly toward Dumbledore's offices. Harry began crying along the way and James began cooing him and held him close.

'The little welp'll be needin' milk,' Hagrid suggested.

It was true; little Harry hadn't eaten all night. James and Sirius looked at Hagrid in a bit of confusion, but the half giant cocked a smile. 'I'll head out to the kitchen and meet you in da office.' He said, turning and booming off along an adjacent hallway. The sound had the effect of stopping Harry's cries as he too watched the giant man moving away.

Sirius and James looked at one another and then continued toward the headmaster's office. To their surprise, the door was open and they proceeded to head up the winding staircase. Their mission was too important to worry about trespassing. However, they came to a dead stop when they heard a mournful voice inside.

'I thought…you were going …to keep her…safe…." A voice mourned loudly.

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person. Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?'

That had been Dumbledore's voice. Sirius and James stared at one another, shock registering on their faces. Severus Snape was a Death Eater; what was he doing here?

'Her boy survives,' they heard Dumbledore say "her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?'

Sirius caught James' arm as his friend lurched at his side. James hadn't needed to hear that, he thought, not at all. But…what was going on in the office? He noted James was breathing rather heavily and he tightened his grip on his arm. It was only seconds later that a bellowing voice began raging inside.

'DON'T! Gone…dead…"

That had been Snivellus, Sirius thought, still at a loss to make heads or tails of why Dumbledore would be talking to Snape about Lily…and why had he called her Lily Evans? She was Lily Potter. She'd been Lily Potter for years…

'Is this remorse, Severus?' Dumbledore's voice sounded stern.

'I wish…I wish I were dead…'

'And what use would that be to anyone?' said Dumbledore, his tone cold, 'if you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear.'

'What – what do you mean?' Sirius heard Snape ask, his voice full of anguish and spiced with a little surprise.

'You know how and why she died.' Dumbledore said then, 'Make sure it was not in vain. Help me-'

But Sirius heard not another word, James had cast some kind of silencing spell at his side and was pulling him back down the stairs, balancing Harry on one arm. Sirius followed, his mind reeling. What was going on here? Snape knew why and how Lily died? What had Dumbledore meant by that…and make sure it was not in vain? Why was Dumbledore speaking to Snape – Death Eater Snape – at all? It made no sense…and Snape had loved Lily? Sirius shook his head as he raced behind James down the corridor.

Sirius realized that it was no grand surprise that Snape would have fancied himself in love with Lily back when they were at Hogwarts – but Dumbledore had made it sound as if there had been some plan with Voldemort to spare Lily and…his brain tried to register what that meant…and allow James and Harry to die? So Snape could have Lily?'

'We have to get out of here – fast, before Hagrid alerts Dumbledore that we were here,' James said breathlessly as he rounded another corner and headed out of a door at the side of the castle.

Sirius followed, his mind boggled; he reached for his wand almost reflexively as they moved into the open air. Without a word from James, Sirius knew where they were headed and snatched up a branch from the ground as they entered a familiar area of the Hogwarts grounds. He ran forward, avoiding the whipping branches of a willow tree that seemed bent on killing him and quickly shoved the branch into the tree. The branches stopped their movement at once and the three moved quickly into a tunnel within its trunk.

Running breathlessly now, the two made their way through the dark tunnel and into a dark room; unkempt and haggard, but safety loomed over them like the rising sun. The two stared at one another, their chests huffing and baby Harry's wide eyes stared up at his father.

There was a prolonged silence while Sirius tried to sort out all of the new information he'd just heard, but James was quicker and when he spoke his voice sounded raw, yet edged with steel.

'Dumbledore is a traitor!' he declared roundly.

Sirius nodded, he had worked that part out too. There could be no other explanation for Dumbledore speaking with a Death Eater in his office about the deaths of the Potters and little Harry. Sirius was still confused; was he working with Voldemort as well or was this some sort of ploy to best Voldemort and take his place? Had Dumbledore gotten some of the Death Eaters on his side? That made sense – he knew them all so well from Hogwarts – he knew all of their secrets, just as he had apparently known Snape's secret feelings for Lily. But there was so much that did not make sense.

James seemed to be thinking with much more clarity though, 'there are pieces missing to the puzzle, but all is not right and at this point I don't know who we can trust.'

Sirius nodded again, 'I can't believe that-'

James cut him off, 'I know; but there isn't time. We can't stay here, it will only be a matter of time before Dumbledore thinks to look for us here. We must get away and there is only one other person in the world we can trust right now to help us.'

Sirius felt a wave of pain shoot through him, but he ignored it. 'Remus,' he said softly.

James nodded curtly and then turned quickly toward the door again. The two ran back down the tunnel, but instead of running out, they stopped at the entrance. James held Harry out and Sirius quickly took the small lad in his arms. James lifted his wand and cast a spell. Sirius stared once more in wonder at the magnificence of James Stag Patronus. It galloped away with maddening speed and James then pointed at Harry's little blanket that was still wrapped about his body. The blanket stretched and pulled until it was quite lengthy.

'Tie him to my back,' James commanded.

Sirius quickly did so, knotting the blanket tightly to his friend's back.

'Mama,' Harry said in a pleading little voice.

Sirius saw James' body tense for a moment.

'It's okay Harry,' James said softly, 'everything is going to be okay.' He reached a hand behind his back and soothed the little one's tummy.

It sounded more like James was trying to convince himself to Sirius, but he didn't say anything. Another look at one another and they stepped from the tunnel, and quickly moved from the branches that would sweep them away if given the chance.

Seconds later a Stag and a Dog remained where once two men had stood. The stag had a small sack on its back, but at the speed they began moving it was barely noticeable.

Minutes later they had cleared Hogwarts grounds and transformed once again, only to stare a brief moment before disapparating into the wind…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled Webs**

* * *

Remus Lupin was staying at the house of a Hag. Literally. A grumpy, shriveled, balding, shrewish, cackling, Hag. Oh she was a witch to be sure, but the magic she used necessitated no wand – it was of the oldest lore known to the wizard world; outdated, uncouth, and perfectly putrid. Some even said it was dark magic by nature.

But the old Hag, despite her dark ways, was one of the wisest witches in the wizard world and could give Dumbledore a run for his money on a bad day. Remus had been amazed, if a bit nauseous, at some of her advanced wizardry. Her house was a myriad of boiling cauldrons and bottles of…things…some of them living, tucked into every nook and cranny of early every room.

Remus had wanted nothing more than to leave, his spying mission in the region that Dumbledore had set him upon was going no where. The morning post had brought news that sent him to his rooms packing. James and Lily…and little Harry…attacked! The news article had been unclear as to what the outcome had been. It assumed the entire family had been killed, and the whereabouts of Voldemort was unknown. The article had gone on to say that Dumbledore had fought with Voldemort outside of the Potter's home, which had been utterly destroyed and that Dumbledore too was dead. The article had then declared that it was believed all of London had been taken over by Death Eaters and that most of the citizens had been mesmerized by a curse into doing their bidding and many were in the streets dancing and celebrating the dark lord's victory.

The paper in the small town was known to exaggerate…

Remus had kept his hopes high…perhaps the whole story had been made up, but he hoped at least a good portion of it had. In the midst of packing his things, the old Hag and shuffled into his room and in her withered voice began speaking.

'You have a visitor, wolf-boy! And he won't leave me be! He's pestered me until I brought him along to you!' She sounded more irritated than usual…and that was saying something.

Remus looked up quickly and at the sight of the glowing entity behind her, he nearly fell down with relief. His eyes were bright as he moved quickly to push past the Hag and stand before James' familiar Patronus accepting the message made clear only to his mind.

Remus listened and swallowed deeply as it told of what had transpired in his absence. It was true, the Potter's had been attacked, but James and Harry were alive. There was no mention of Lily and Remus felt his stomach drop at what that likely meant. The message urgently requested his help, no one could be trusted, not the Order nor Dumbledore and James and Sirius had to find a place to hide.

Remus turned to the Hag and was repulsed at the sight of her gaping mouth as she began cackling before him. The teeth that were not missing were yellow and brown, a few even black and the stench that emanated was repugnant. The warts dotting her face made it look cracked and dirty and what remained of her hair was a dusty, unclean looking grey.

Finally her eerie laughter died down, 'your friends need a place to hide…run and hide…run and hide!' more heinous laughter broke from her ill-begotten mouth.

Remus was only mildly surprised that she too could read a message meant only for his ears. He nodded quickly. The old Hag knew everything and while she tolerated Dumbledore, there was no love lost between her and the old Headmaster. Remus instinctively knew that she would allow James and Sirius…and baby Harry to stay without giving away their location.

'That is fine…just fine,' she purred in a voice that made Remus cringe with worry. Not that she would expose them, but Remus didn't trust her at all.

But there was little else that Remus could do except send his own Patronus, nearly as strong as James to find his friend and advise him to come to the Hag's home.

When he'd done so, the Hag smiled evilly and handed him a letter which she indicated had come by owl earlier.

'Earlier?' Remus questioned.

More cackling, 'not long ago…from the one who believes he is so wise.'

Dumbledore.

Remus tore the note open and his eyes scanned the page. Dumbledore repeated what James had told him, but added that James and Harry were missing and he had to locate them at once, it was urgent and concerned baby Harry. Voldemort had been taken out by a rebound curse from the child himself through the protection of his mother, but the dark lord was not gone forever and he would return to finish what he had started.

Remus stared at the note perplexed. Why hadn't James gone to Dumbledore at once? Why did he believe they could not trust the old wizard? Remus trusted Dumbledore with his life.

The hag was cackling again, 'if you have brains wolf-boy, you will ignore that Dumbledore fellow. He is trouble. Trouble I tell you!'

Remus knew her dislike for Dumbledore would cause her to say that no matter what the truth. But he decided to wait until his friends arrived. It should not be long if they apparated.

It wasn't long at all. James, Sirius and Harry arrived on the doorstep of the Hags home not a full thirty seconds later.

When a knocking was heard at the door, Remus ran past the Hag and down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He almost fainted when he arrived below to find the Hag at the door before him. After two weeks in her presence he was still unused to her odd ways and deft magic.

She opened the door and James with his child about his back and Sirius stood there, staring between Remus and the Hag like two lost little boys.

'Well get inside,' demanded the Hag, 'you can't be detected in here.'

James and Sirius moved slowly into the house, looking about them at the oddities and boiling cauldrons much as Remus had when he first arrived.

James was the first to move, he reached out and pulled Remus into a fierce hug. It was an unusual greeting, but Remus thought he understood…Lily was not with them. He hugged his friend back with warmth, careful to not crush the baby in his effort.

James finally released him and the Hag spoke at once.

'Your little mite is hungry,' she stated.

Startled, James blinked and looked at the old woman. 'Y-Yes, he hasn't eaten.'

'I'll fetch milk, babies love milk,' she said in a low doomed tone that sounded as if she were planning to fetch putrid blood instead.

The three watched her shuffle away and then James turned to Remus.

'Who is that?'

Remus sighed a little, 'sh-she's a very old acquaintance of Dumbledore. They are not exactly friends…indeed, I daresay they hate one another. But she allowed me to stay here while spying in the region when Dumbledore asked her.'

Sirius looked around, 'this place is just…'

Remus nodded; he didn't have a word for it either. "it was just" described it well. He looked at James again and he almost didn't have the heart to ask, but he had to know.

'What happened? Is Lily…?'

James' lips tightened into a thin line as he moved to stand before Sirius so Harry could be unstrapped from his back. 'Voldemort…' he began, but broke off once more, his lips pressed together as if they would not allow him to speak of it.

Remus nodded, 'but how…the house was safe…Sirius was the-'

'We switched to Peter while you were away. Peter was the secret keeper and Peter betrayed us!' Sirius declared with venom in his voice.

Remus gasped, 'no!'

James nodded, holding Harry in his arms.

'I'm so sorry, James…' Remus he reached out an gave his friend's arm a strong squeeze.

James nodded and took a deep breath as if putting the thought aside.

Remus noted that little Harry was looking at his surroundings with a small grimace on his little face. It appeared that it's horror was recognizable even to the young.

Sirius caught Remus' eye then and something passed between them before they both moved as one to hug.

'I'm sorry, Moony,' Sirius uttered, uncharacteristically apologizing first.

'I am sorry as well, Padfoot,' Remus responded.

James voice cut in, 'what's this?'

Sirius released his friend, 'this is Remus and I mistrusting one another like two dolts. We both believed-'

'Oh my god,' James broke in, his face full of disbelief, 'the two of you believed that the other could actually be the person who Dumbledore told us about? The one close to us who would betray us to Voldemort?'

'You can wipe that look off your face, Prongs,' Sirius responded, his own ire coming to fore, 'you trusted everyone and Peter-'

'You are the one who suggested Peter!' James cut in hotly, his face suddenly contorted with anger.

Remus knew at once that James would likely take out his pain on anyone and anything possible over the next few weeks – perhaps they all would. He quickly cut in.

'Sirius, James, we have much more important issues to discuss right now. Casting blame around is not going to help.'

James and Sirius deflated at once, both nodding.

The Hag returned with a bottle and a small pot of milk. 'You have to test it,' she said to James, 'you know how hot it has to be.' She cackled as she held the pot before him.

James looked at Remus and then back at the Hag before shifting Harry and dipping a finger into the milk and tasting it. 'It is fine,' he murmured.

The Hag poured the milk into the bottle, using magic to uncork it and pour, then the pot vanished, the top of the bottle replaced itself and she handed it to James.

'Th-thank you.' He said, taking the bottle and placing it in Harry's mouth. The child began sucking hungrily.

'So the little mite is a horcrux for the dastardly Voldemort, eh?' the old Hag uttered eerily.

'A what?' James asked frowning.

'A horcrux! That berserk old wizard, Dumbledore has figured it out, but I could have told you. The child has that star there on his head.'

The three men looked at Harry's head at the scar that looked more like a zigzag than a star, but no one corrected her.

'Riddle tried to curse the little one, but it would seem your wife was going to be spared as you were. But she was braver than you it would seem as she placed herself in front of her son and by doing so she unknowingly invoked a little magic that saved the lad even after Riddle had killed her.'

James' face was extremely pale, but Remus noted that his eyes were gleaming with interest.

The old Hag cackled again. 'Yes, yes. You are a direct descendant of the great Ignotus Peverell, the wisest of the three brothers, although they were all very handsome. The tale has been passed down has it?' the Hag asked James.

James seemed somewhat shell shocked; he stared at the old woman in silence.

'Yes, well it is true you see. A horocrux can be created at the sacrifice of a life. You could have done the same for your wife, but apparently you became frightened and tried to run?'

James' eyes became slits, shaken from his stupor at her words, 'I did no such thing. I tried to hold him off, I had no wand – I had set it down and suddenly he was there. I told Lily to get Harry and run and…and he was there, he hit me with a curse, I saw a green flash – the killing curse, at least I thought it was. I do not know what it was and then…nothing…' James' voice petered out.

'Yes, yes, whatever you say,' the Hag cackled.

James looked at her furiously.

The Hag looked at James oddly for a moment and then continued, 'well Riddle obviously wanted to save your wife for himself, because he must have tried to get her to get out of the way and allow him to have his way with your son and she refused, that is the only way the magic would work.'

'Not for himself,' muttered Sirius, his tone steely, 'for Severus Snape!'

'What?' Remus snapped.

Sirius nodded, 'I'll tell you about it later, but there was some plan for Lily to be given to Severus Snape! From what we overheard, he fancied himself in love with her.'

'Snape? You overheard Snape? He was in love with Lily?'

Sirius nodded looking to James for confirmation.

But James was still staring at the Hag, ignoring his friends, 'I – that is – my father told me a story…' he began.

The Hag began to cackle again, 'yes, yes, all true, passed down through the ages. Poor Cadmus, brilliant, but not as brilliant as Ignotus. Cadmus created the resurrection stone, ill-functioning little item that can call the dead back all right, but not for good. No, his stone only brings them three-quarters of the way back, but the full flesh still missing.'

James was nodding, 'but Ignotus-'

The Hag cut in, 'Ignotus perfected it yes.'

James eyes were wide and glistening with tears now, 'then it is true?'

The Hag nodded, 'if you want the horcrux removed from the little one, you will have to awaken the mother. She will return all the way, but you would need her body. I cannot help you with that, I do not venture into the cesspool of the wizard world at large. But bring her along, I have all we need here.'

James swallowed.

Remus noted that Sirius was staring at James in the same way he was. With pure, unadulterated horror. If he understood correctly, they were discussing bringing Lily back from the dead and taking some kind of curse off of Harry.

'If it is true,' James said softly, 'why isn't everyone using it? Why does everyone believe it is just a fairy tale…like me?'

The Hag grimaced, 'because you can't bring them all back, just those that go unnaturally and with a way to get them back. Death is natural, but it can be unnatural too when done this way – a very messy business!' She cackled, 'and of course he couldn't tell anyone because the magic is considered dark – what you would call some of the blackest magic known to wizard kind.'

James swallowed heavily.

Sirius looked at James, 'you cannot seriously be considering using this black magic, whatever it is, to bring Lily back? Am I understanding correctly here?'

James looked at his friend, his hazel eyes darkened.

'Prongs-' Remus began.

But Sirius wasn't finished, 'you will not use dark magic to bring Lily back, James! That is just wrong and you know it. She is…she is in a happy place now…she – she is at peace. It is…it is wrong!'

James didn't respond, but Remus knew that look. James had every intention of using the magic he despised if it meant bringing Lily back.

'James,' Remus said, speaking more formally, 'I think you need to think about this more, you are not yourself right now. You have been through hell and back and this…' he broke off, his face in a deep frown.

When James spoke, his voice was barely recognizable and his words came slowly, 'I will not allow him to take her life. It was not her time to die and it has to be undone. It was my ancestor who worked it out and he was brilliant. He knew he was working with black magic, but he knew it was right, not dark or light, just right.'

Sirius was shaking his head wildly, 'I can't believe this. You of all people! Black magic James, Black Magic! No, James, it is not right, using dark magic is bad at the worst of times, but this…James…this is bad, I feel it. You can't know what Lily will be if you bring her back!'

A small smile appeared on James' lips, 'Lily…she will be my Lily.'

The Hag cackled, 'of course she will. Ignotus was brilliant and he understood magic you see. There is no light, there is no dark, there is only purpose and determination!'

Sirius was still shaking his head and mumbling.

'Prongs, we need to consider this carefully, once we've had a chance to think calmly and rationally,' Remus said slowly.

James looked down at his son, 'it is in our blood…this…this thing…this magic.'

Harry pulled his mouth from the bottle and his mouth opened with glee as he stared at his father. 'Mama,' he said, perhaps as clearly as he ever had.

As if that was the confirmation James had been waiting for, he looked up at his friends at the hag, his face alight and his eyes twinkling, 'it's in the blood,' he repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tangled Webs**

* * *

James had slept for eight hours and when he awoke he felt a deep sense of peace. That was strange considering he had no idea where he was. It took a few seconds for everything to return to his consciousness and amazingly, the peaceful feeling remained. That was because the force that had set his world upside down had come packaged with a means of setting it right again.

Black magic. The very term sent a shudder of disgust through him. He'd always been adamantly against it in every way, shape and form. But it was after all, just a title for magic that was used to do harm or gain control and power – to conquer fear and give in to anger. This was not his purpose, he thought and the magic he would use to bring Lily back and to relieve his son from the dreaded curse Voldemort had placed upon him could not be considered black magic – or even dark magic as he saw it.

James pushed himself from the bed, eager to move forward with his plans. First things first; they had to retrieve Lily's body from St. Mungos. They had informed him that procedure would keep her in the hospital for three days before she would be released for burial, unless he protested. He had not protested and now he was glad he had not done so.

James shuffled through the rickety house and down the stairs, wishing to speak to the Hag and his friends about his plans. He gained the lower floor only to find Sirius striding rapidly back and forth before Remus, who was seated in a chair – well James supposed it was a chair – it looked more like an overturned barrel.

'It is as if he has lost his mind!' Sirius was saying angrily.

'After a good night's sleep, perhaps-' but Remus stopped speaking as James entered his vision.

'James,' Remus continued after a moment, 'did you rest?'

James nodded, his eyes twinkling, 'and no I haven't changed my mind.'

'Damn it, Prongs! This is madness!' Sirius declared.

James shook his head, remaining calm, 'it is just magic, Padfoot, not black magic although that would be what it would be called by many. It is not to do a wrong, but to undo one and that makes it all right…light even."

Sirius' face turned a deep red, 'don't you stand there rationalizing this, Prongs! Ignoramus…or whatever your relative's name was…he knew it was black magic – the old Hag said that is why he didn't make his work known!'

James narrowed his eyes at his mate and shook his head again, 'Ignotus, was his name, AND what he believed is that it would be perceived as black magic – and I agree it would be because everything new always is. Did you know that they used to consider patronuses of black magic?

'James we are not talking about ancient history here! Your excuses and justifications for this are just not going to fly! We are talking about black magic and -'

'And it would be if it were to be used incorrectly. But I don't plan to use it incorrectly.' James said, cutting in smoothly.

'You – You-' Sirius paused, his anger overtaking him for a moment as he pointed a shaking finger at James' head, 'you always hated the dark arts!' he accused, 'you knew them for what they were better than anyone! This is NOT natural, James Potter and you know it!'

James could feel Sirius' wrath and he knew it was half based on the unnerving idea that any friend of his would ever even consider using magic that might be dark in nature. Sirius was adamant about few things, but when it came to rejecting the dark arts that his family had been steeped in, that was certainly one of them.

James sighed, 'you don't have to help me, Padfoot, but my mind is made up. I wouldn't do it if I thought it was dark magic, but it isn't. It is just magic with a purpose, that makes all the difference.'

'You think Voldemort didn't have a purpose when he went around Avada Kedavraing every one who got in his way?'

'Sure he did, but it was an evil purpose. My purpose is not-'

'Your purpose is unnatural, James! That is just as bad, don't you see that? It is like Voldemort doing this horcruxing business – he wanted to live forever and that is just unnatural!'

James turned to Remus, 'are you with me or do you share Sirius' opinion?'

Remus looked up at his friend and sighed, 'you have a point James, but bringing someone back from the dead under any circumstances…well…it just doesn't seem-'

'Okay then,' James interrupted, 'the two of you can go on with your lives. Go help Dumbledore and Snape with their plans to take over the world or whatever they are doing. I will do this alone, I don't need any help.'

James' natural arrogance had kicked in. His friends did not have his clarity, but that was their problem as he saw it. 'Where is Harry?' he demanded.

'He's asleep, in the room next to the one you were in. The Hag fashioned a crib.' Remus' voice was small, 'I won't abandon you James,' he finished.

James was on the point of leaving when he heard the soft spoken words. He turned to face Remus, a small smile tracing its way across his lips, 'thank you, Moony,' he said sincerely before giving Sirius a quick hard glance. He then turned and headed up the stairs.

'Prongs!' Sirius shouted.

James turned and stared at his friend.

'Don't think I'll help just because Remus has decided to cave! I am going to save you from making this mistake!'

James turned away and made his way up the stairs two at a time. The problem was that Sirius wasn't all bark and no bite. His bite was generally worse than his bark. Sirius would have to be ignored…and perhaps hexed.

* * *

'James has gone completely mad,' Sirius suggested watching his friend disappear up the stairs. He turned to face Remus, his eyes accusing, 'and YOU backed up his madness! I cannot believe you!'

'Calm down, Sirius,' Remus said patiently, 'it does no good to argue with James right now. He needs us, he's going through hell and if he thinks we are against him it will only be worse.'

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, 'so you just said that to placate him in this latest bit of idiocy?'

Remus sighed, running a hand over his face, 'truthfully, I don't know. Ignotus was brilliant and if he figured out how to-'

'FIGURED IT OUT?' Sirius barked, his eyes raking over his friend, 'listen to yourself, Moony! You sound as mad as James! We are talking about bringing someone back from the dead, not trying out some new fangled disarming spell!'

'I know, Sirius, but-'

'But nothing!' Sirius cut him off, 'it is wrong and nothing good can come of it! It reminds me of a movie I saw once-'

'A movie?'

Sirius waved an impatient hand, 'a Muggle invention, like our magical moving pictures only a little different. That isn't important-'

'I know what a Muggle movie is, Sirius, remember my mum was a Muggle – although I never saw one myself. I was just surprised at your knowing about them.'

'Yes, right, well I do and I saw one once where this Muggle tried to bring a man back to life and he succeeded only the man who returned was not the same man at all. No, instead he was a monster! A giant, square-headed monster who could only moan and groan and scare the wits out of everyone!'

'And this Muggle used dark magic?' Remus sounded surprised.

Sirius frowned, 'of course not, Muggles can't do magic, he used a kite and lightening and potions and things, but that isn't the point-'

'Then what is your point? James is hardly going to use a kite to bring Lily back.'

'It is the same thing – you are missing the principle here – the point is, you don't mess around with dead people because the results can be terrifying!'

'I don't think Lily would return as a moaning and groaning, square-headed giant, Sirius.'

'And how do you know that?' Sirius' tone was acerbic, 'she may come back creeping and skulking around and next thing you know there will be crowds chasing her with pitchforks and torches!'

Remus looked at his friend as if he might be the one who'd gone quite mad.

'That is what happened in the movie,' Sirius said, sounding defensive, 'only the people here will be chasing her with their wands drawn!'

'Sirius, if it doesn't work then even James would wish for her to rest in peace. He is not going to allow her to live as a tortured square-headed, giant. Besides, I hardly think you can compare the magic of Ignotus to some crazed Muggle experiment with kites! I am sure even the Muggles don't appreciate that part of their history.'

Sirius gave an exasperated sigh, 'I thought you knew about movies…it was made up, not for real, but-'

'You mean this didn't even really occur?'

'Christ, Moony, you are as slow as wormtail sometimes!'

Remus compressed his lips and gave Sirius a very hard stare.

Sirius was at once abashed, he'd not even thought about what he'd said until it had come tumbling from his mouth. Anger swelled up in him at the thought of their old friend, 'Sorry,' he muttered with a vengeful tone, 'I wouldn't compare him to dead vermin, you are a million of him…I didn't mean that.'

Remus sighed again, 'I know.'

'It's just we can't let James do this Moony!'

But James chose that moment to reappear and aimed a pointed look at Sirius, 'you cannot stop me, Padfoot.' He swept by and moved toward an adjacent room.

'Well – well don't expect me to help when you are met by a crowd with pitchforks and torches!' Sirius responded angrily at James' departing back.

That stopped James in his tracks. He turned around and looked at Sirius, an odd expression on his face which shortly thereafter crumbled into a look of pure compassion, 'this has all been as hard for you as it has for me. I'm sorry, Pads.'

Sirius was glowering; he fully understood that James understood his last comment to mean he'd gone bonkers. Right over the edge. Thinking on it, he would have thought the same thing. But something in James' face made him swallow the harsh words that were about to rumble out of his mouth. Maybe they had all gone a bit mad.

'It will all be right and tight, I promise Pads,' James said then.

Sirius just nodded his head in a jerking fashion and lowered his eyes.

* * *

The plan was to be a daring one. In order to retrieve Lily's body from St. Mungos, they would need James' invisibility cloak which he had lent to Dumbledore. They were all quite certain that the old wizard was keeping it in his office, the trick was to get it. The Hag was the one to actually come up with the plan.

She would obliviate Remus' mind of certain select facts using magic that the Marauders had never heard of and in addition, Remus would be blessed with another of her strange spells. Never mind that the second spell sounded tremendously similar to the unforgivable Imperius curse, although the Hag had called it the Spell of Fortune.

In any case, Dumbledore would not be able to glean any facts from Remus' mind about James, Sirius or Harry using his excellent legilimens ability because Remus wouldn't recall them. Remus would merely go under the pretext of responding to Dumbledore's letter he'd received and nab the cloak while he was there. The Spell of Fortune would compel him to remember this task at an opportune moment and even assist him in figuring out a way to obtain it.

James and Remus had looked at one another with some misgiving when the Hag described the spell – it was way too like the imperius curse for their liking, but neither said a word. Sirius on the other hand said many words. He had begun sputtering his misgivings aloud, accusing the Hag of using dark magic on Remus. He was still not into the plan in general and voiced his opposition at every turn.

But Remus had accepted the task and found himself in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle sometime later that afternoon.

'Lemon Drops,' Remus called out to the ugly statue. The door behind swung open and Remus darted up the stairs. He felt a little dizzy when he reached the top and his mind suddenly blanked for a moment before he was able to proceed once more.

'Remus,' Dumbledore called out to him.

'Professor Dumble-' but Remus fell silent when he saw that Severus Snape was sitting before Dumbledore at his desk. Remus blinked a few times in surprise.

'You know Severus, of course.'

Severus Snape nodded, his expression closed and cold.

'Y-yes,' Remus said, his eyes wide.

'Dumbledore chuckled, 'I am sure you are surprised to see him here, but the truth is that he has been helping our side for quite some time now.'

Remus' eyes swept around to meet Dumbledore's, 'h-he has?'

Dumbledore smiled warmly, 'yes. As you know he was a full fledged Death Eater at one time, but he's been helping out our cause working as a spy. He is no more a Death Eater than you and I any longer.

Remus frowned, 'that – that is wonderful.' But his tone sounded as if he felt it were impossible.

'One must not judge based on prejudices, Remus,' Dumbledore chided him gently, 'you of all people know that to be true.'

Remus blinked again, 'of course,' he said finally, he turned and looked at Snape, 'sorry, I meant no offense.'

Snape nodded coolly once more.

'Sit down, Remus,' Dumbledore said, waving his hand at a free chair.

Remus sat and began speaking, 'I received your letter today. I came at once. J-James survived you said and Harry…but you didn't mention Lily, is Lily all right?'

Snape made a small noise and Remus whipped his head around to look at him. However, Snape looked the same as always. When he returned his attention to the Headmaster, Dumbledore had a frown on his face and compassion spilling from his eyes.

'I am afraid Lily was not as fortunate.'

Remus' body sagged, somehow he had known that was the case. The confirmation overwhelmed him nonetheless, and he threw his face into his hands. He was glad that James was not present. He would have had to have reserved his grief and been strong for his friend.'

Dumbledore looked at Severus Snape, 'Severus, would you mind excusing us?'

Snape narrowed his eyes a moment before nodding. He arose and left the office in a swirl of robes.

Dumbledore gave Remus time to compose himself before he continued. 'James and Sirius were here with baby Harry, but they left before I had a chance to speak with them.'

'Sirius!' Remus gasped.

Dumbledore nodded his head sadly. 'They were both here, as I said. As far as I knew, Sirius was the secret keeper and if Voldemort was able to access the house, that can only mean that Sirius betrayed the Potters.'

Remus sighed heavily, 'Sirius…yes he was the keeper. I cannot believe that he would betray James.' A curtain of pain filled Remus' heart.

Dumbledore looked grim, 'apparently Sirius has convinced James somehow that he is to be trusted and that is another danger added to this mix.'

Remus frowned, his mind whirling, 'you said they were both here? Together?'

Dumbledore nodded, 'I am almost certain that James insisted they come, but I believe Sirius managed to talk him into leaving – perhaps suggesting that they go and hunt for Voldemort themselves.'

Remus' eyes were full of pain and he stared silently at Dumbledore trying to take in everything he was hearing.

Dumbledore's face grew intense, 'do you know where they might be?'

Remus was a little shocked at the elder wizard's intensity, 'n-no.'

Dumbledore sat back and sighed, 'I wish they had remained – or at least James with Harry. The problem is that Voldemort was temporarily vanquished by the curse that rebounded from the child when he tried to kill him.'

Remus nodded, 'so your letter informed me.'

Dumbledore continued, 'but he will return and the child is not safe. Do you recall when I told you and the others of the prophecy? The reason Voldemort was seeking to kill Harry and why the Potters had to go into hiding?'

'Yes,' Remus replied staring intently.

Dumbledore nodded, 'Voldemort will try to kill baby Harry while he is still defenseless so that he cannot grow up and have a chance of defeating him on equal terms. The prophecy says one of them must die for the other to survive!'

'I know.'

'So you see,' Dumbledore finished, 'it is imperative that we locate Harry as soon as possible and keep him protected!'

Remus nodded, 'James knows that, perhaps he has gone back into hiding.'

Dumbledore shook his head, 'I thought of that, but James would have told me, I am certain of it. That leads me to believe he has decided to go after Voldemort himself both to avenge his wife and to protect his child. I am sure Sirius encouraged him to do so.'

'But didn't you say that Voldemort was vanquished?'

'Temporarily yes, but he will return, mark my word. His remains were a scattered mess, but a good portion of his torso was missing. He has enacted magic that will allow for his return. And when he does return, we must ensure he will be vanquished forever and only Harry has the power to do that. Voldemort must die at all costs, the entire wizard world is in the balance!'

Remus frowned.

'It is a horrible business, Remus. But right now, you are the only true friend that James has. You have to find him and bring him to me so that we can protect both he and Harry from Voldemort and whatever game Sirius is playing. Black is, I am afraid, more treacherous than I believed possible. I had always felt that the friendship between he and James was one of the closest and most dear, but it appears that I was wrong.'

'It was…the closest…I just can't believe it,' Remus said, still unable to register all he was hearing. Yet something in his heart was not sitting right with any of it; his brain seemed to be reeling with unusual confusion. But one thing was clear; he had to locate James!

'Then you will assist me in finding James?' Dumbledore asked as if reading his intent.

Remus met Dumbledore's eyes, his own shining with sincerity, 'of course.'

'Good,' Dumbledore said, smiling slightly, 'check everywhere you can think of, I have others out looking as well, but you know them best of anyone.'

Remus stood, 'I will set out at once and inform you as soon as I have any information.'

'Good, thank you, Remus. I have the utmost faith in you.'

Remus turned to leave and suddenly he froze. His body felt like it had been hit by a freezing spell and yet he noted he could still move. Suddenly his mind was filled with an urgent notion and he turned to face Dumbledore.

'You borrowed James' invisibility cloak some time ago, did you not?'

Remus could have sworn Dumbledore flushed a little, but if so, his cheeks returned to their normal color almost instantly, 'why yes I did.'

Remus nodded, 'would you mind if I use it. I have a feeling I know where to find James and Sirius, but I will require it in order to do so.'

'Really? Where do you think they are?' Dumbledore looked at Remus with renewed interest.

'Well, there is a place…it is a dangerous place where werewolves gather. But it makes for a terrific hiding place if you know how to get in and Sirius has used it in the past while working for the Order. I have a feeling that he might go there now to keep James away from everyone. The thing is, the werewolves and I are not getting on at the moment and so it would be better if they did not see me approach the hideout.'

Dumbledore nodded, 'this is excellent news, Remus. You must go there at once of course.' He arose and moved over to one of the many shelves in his office and pulled the familiar cloak from it, then turned to hand it to Remus.

'I would appreciate your advising me what you find, either way, immediately.'

'Of course,' Remus said, stuffing the cloak under his robes and turning to leave.

'And Remus,' Dumbledore called.

The young man turned to regard Dumbledore.

'I would appreciate it if you would return the cloak to me afterward if you do not locate them.'

Remus smiled, 'of course.'

It was not until Remus exited the gates of Hogwarts that he found himself suddenly flooded with his full memory once more. The thoughts came fast and furious, causing him to grab his head as they swirled in, filling his mind with all of the knowledge that the old Hag had deleted from it.

He regained his equilibrium shortly thereafter and with it came a chilling thought. Dumbledore knew about the prophecy – and Dumbledore knew Harry was a horcrux. He suddenly felt his chest fill with anger. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned the bit about the horcrux to him, but the old Hag had said that Dumbledore knew – and based on the fact that Dumbledore was knowledgeable about the rebound curse that had saved Harry, Remus was certain she was right.

The implication staggered Remus. Dumbledore wasn't planning to protect Harry; he was planning to have Voldemort kill him so that he could then be killed! Remus was livid with anger. It was so unlike Dumbledore that for a moment Remus doubted his thoughts. But there was simply no other explanation. Dumbledore wanted Voldemort dead at all costs – he always had. Even the cost of little Harry's life was not too great.

Remus began shaking with rage. And what was Snape's role in all of this, what was in it for him? He'd been helping Dumbledore and clearly he was still doing so, but why? With dawning horror he realized that James might not be the only one planning to bring Lily back.

He snatched his wand from his robes and his mind filled with a picture of the Hag's home just before he disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tangled Webs**

* * *

When Remus returned to the Hag's home, Sirius met him at the door.

'Remus, thank god,' he said, moving backward and allowing his friend to enter. 'Did you get it?'

Remus nodded.

Sirius closed the door and signaled Remus to follow.

His friend led him through the main room, twisting and edging around the way too many boiling cauldrons and exiting into a smaller room, only to be met by…more boiling cauldrons.

James and the Hag stood before one of them and his friend had a book in hand. James reached up to wipe at his fogging glasses and caught sight of Sirius entering with Remus. His eyes lit up.

'Did you get it?' James asked eagerly.

Remus nodded, pulling the invisibility cloak from his robes.

'Excellent!' James exclaimed.

'I got it…and more besides,' Remus responded ominously.

Every eye in the room was regarding Remus, but he was no longer looking at them. His eyes fell to his feet to find Harry crawling over them.

Harry sensing the regard looked up, his face alight with joy, 'Puff!' he cried.

That was his pronunciation of 'Padfoot'. Remus smiled, 'no, I am Remus.'

'Puff!' Harry cried again with glee.

Sirius came around and picked the child up, and Harry seemed to find that tremendously funny for some reason.

Remus shook his head a little, smiling wanly. He noted every eye in the house was upon him again. He cleared his throat, 'it would seem that Dumbledore is very anxious to find Harry,' he said.

A momentary silence was broken by a shrill bout of cackling from the old Hag and shortly thereafter, a rather ear piercing wail from Harry in response.

James moved anxiously toward his son and Sirius began rocking the child, trying to sooth him – but the cackling hadn't ceased so he had no such luck.

James tucked the book he'd been holding under one arm and reached for his child.

'Maaaa-maaaaaa' Harry wailed.

James face tumbled into one of grief and compassion all at once as he hugged his son to his chest. He lost his tenuous grip on the book and it fell to the floor with a heavy boom.

Harry wailed louder.

'Your mum is coming back to us soon, Harry,' James murmured.

Remus reached down to pick up the book, happy to hear the old Hag's cackling dying down. It was an ancient looking tome and flipping through, Remus noted it was filled with barely legible scrawl.

Harry's wailing had broken off into whimpers and Remus notice him shove a thumb into his mouth. James moved as if to pull it away, but apparently thought better of it and met Remus' eyes once more.

But it was the Hag who spoke, 'sensitive mite you have there,' she said in her normal purring tone. She was looking at Harry as if he were a yummy piece of chicken, fresh from the oven.

'He isn't used to shrill cackling,' Sirius said, his tone carrying all of the harsh sarcasm the Black family was famous for.

'He is young yet, he needs to get out more,' the Hag responded, 'but not until we can remove that nasty curse coursing through his veins.'

Remus sighed, 'I fear you were right. Dumbledore it would seem wants Harry so that Voldemort can kill him – only then can Voldemort himself be killed. It's all based around that prophecy Dumbledore heard from Trelawny – and the fact that Harry is a horcrux.'

'Trelawny?' the Hag shrilled before falling into another outrageous bout of cackling.

'Can you stop that?' Sirius demanded of the Hag, his hands about Harry's ears.

The Hag hissed, 'Dumbledore is very…special. That one has a cold heart buried in a chest of compassion. There is no fool like an old fool,' she said ominously. 'Trelawny can't divine her way out of bed in the morning. Her come and go prophecies are at best one of many outcomes. Stupid man…stupid, stupid man.'

'Dumbledore seems to feel the prophecy speaks the truth,' Remus commented.

James was regarding Remus with interest, 'So it is as I thought, Voldemort is alive…'

'Well his body was in pieces, but significant portions were missing. Dumbledore is certain that he will return – that he enacted some magic that will-'

The Hag cackled again and Sirius re-covered Harry's ears.

'It is just like him!' the Hag declared after her outburst of mirth had subsided. 'Voldemort is trouble that one! But he can be wise at times; I really admire that man!'

Remus and James looked at the Hag in dismay, but Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and began nodding.

'And this is who you have placed your faith in, Prongs!' he said staring at the Hag.

'Well I wouldn't expect you to understand; you are about as wise as that jackass I have tied to the shed outback,' the Hag said, her voice crackling over the words, 'Voldemort likely made a lot of horcruxes just like the one he made of your little mite.'

That last bit of information shoveled Sirius' retort back down his throat. He stood staring at the Hag with a sick look on his face which matched the expressions of his fellow Marauders.

'More horcruxes? Well now I've heard everything,' Sirius muttered.

'Actually, that's not everything,' Remus said, 'Snape was there again.'

James and Sirius turned to stared at their friend.

'Dumbledore said Snape was acting as a spy – that he has been for some time,' Remus continued, 'from what the two of you overheard about his being in love with-' Remus broke off, his eyes slipping away from James, 'er – being in love with Lily and having a plan to – um – make her his, well that incentive would be gone now. But Snape is still there and well…it dawned on me that maybe Dumbledore has had the same idea as you, James. Maybe he intends to bring Lily back for Snape and that is his incentive for remaining.'

'BAH!' the Hag roared, 'the old goon is merciless, but he is gifted, I'll give him that. However Dumbledore could never achieve what we are going to do here. First because at fundamental levels he is an idiot and second because he would need the blood of a descendant of Ignotus to succeed.'

'Dumbledore isn't an idiot…' James said frowning.

'Defend him would you? And him willing to feed your mite to Voldemort?' the Hag responded quickly in a shrill voice.

James grimaced.

'Maybe there is another explanation,' Remus tried.

'I have to agree with the _Hag,_' Sirius said.

Both Remus and James jerked their heads around to look at him, their expressions admonishing.

The Hag cackled softly, 'don't reprimand your friend, I am a Hag, there is no disgrace in it. The dog-man has called me by my rightful name.'

Sirius didn't look too happy about being referred to as a dog-man; but he had called her a Hag after all. Besides, she'd referred to Remus as wolf-boy while he was away, so it wasn't as if she were singling him out.

'Come, we have a potion to finish before you are off to nick the body.'

'We are not nicking anything,' James declared, handing Harry to Sirius, taking the book from Remus and moving to stand before the cauldron once more. 'She is my wife and I could demand her body – but Dumbledore would of course have someone waiting for me to arrive – and I cannot risk being detained.'

The Hag cackled softly.

* * *

Remus and Sirius had taken Harry upstairs to one of the bedrooms and set him on the floor within a blanket full of toys the Hag had conjured. James and the Hag didn't seem to require their assistance and her sudden cackling kept Harry on edge.

The two men sat on the bed watching Harry play. After a few moments of silence, Remus leaned back against the headboard with a sigh, 'if Dumbledore is not planning to bring Lily back, then I don't know what Snape's role in all of this is. Lily can't be his incentive now that she is dead.'

'Yeah until Frankenstein and the Hag bring her back,' Sirius said disdainfully.

Remus turned to regard his friend, 'Frankenstein?'

'That movie I told you about. That was the mad scientist and the monster was called Frankenstein too I believe.'

'Will you stop with that ridiculous movie nonsense?' Remus cried with exasperation in his tone, 'lightning and kites of all things!'

'How should I know what Snape is up to,' Sirius declared, back on topic, 'he is a nut wrapped in a cake of insanity.'

Remus sighed, 'your personal feelings aside; it is a serious question because of what it might suggest about Dumbledore.'

'Well we've already decided Dumbledore has flown over the coop.'

Remus frowned, 'it is just so unlike him. But for the sake of argument, do you think his goal is something beyond getting rid of Voldemort?'

'What, like going into the world-ruling business with Snape? I doubt it.'

'Then you think Snape has really come over to our side?'

'Nope.'

Remus looked at Sirius in question.

'Look, Snape was king of the dark arts and he worshiped the whole idea of Voldemort even before meeting him.'

'Well yeah, but that was back at Hogwarts, after he actually met him, he may have had a change of heart.'

'If he had a heart, I might agree.'

Remus swatted his hand at Sirius, 'can't you let go of your hatred for Snape long enough to consider this seriously?'

'Look, from the sounds of things, Dumbledore is playing Snape against Voldemort – hell, they may all be in it together for all we know. But knowing Snape, he's likely pulling the wool over Dumbledore's eyes because when it comes down to brass tacks, he'll always be Voldemort's man.'

'Maybe,' Remus conceded, 'but I don't know. I think Dumbledore would believe that as well unless he had a good reason not to.'

Sirius shrugged, 'I don't really care, I don't plan to let either of them get their grimy hands on Harry…or James.'

Remus nodded, but he remained deep in thought.

* * *

A little while later, Sirius and Remus had left a sleeping Harry and joined the Hag and James as they completed the potion for the ritual that would bring Lily back to life.

'It is perfect,' the Hag purred, 'just lacking the blood of Ignotus which you can supply,' she said looking at James, 'and the spark of life.'

James frowned a little as she snatched his arm and with a wave of her hand, a deep cut was slashed into his arm.

'Ouch! Bloody hell!' James cried out, jerking his arm away.

Blood was pouring from the wound and the Hag ignored James and caught some of the spilling blood in a flask that appeared out of no where just next to his arm. She waved her hand again and the slash healed itself as the flask floated to the cauldron and emptied James' blood inside.

James studied his arm.

'Natural, light magic, eh?' commented Sirius.

James flashed his friend a look consumed with venom.

'Now the spark of life!' the Hag muttered, her tone somewhat bitter. She reached to a shelf and pulled a bottle down. It contained a spider – a rather large spider. She handed the bottle to James. 'you must drop it into the cauldron and recite the incantation: _Murio intentus!_'

'Murio Inten-' Sirius stuttered, 'that- that is something to do with death and intention. Oh no you don't, Prongs! You are about to commit murder!'

James looked up at Sirius frowning, 'murder a spider?'

'It is a life isn't it?'

'It most certainly is!' the Hag said with excitement racing through her tone, 'a life for a life!'

'You see!' Sirius accused, 'murder! You are taking one life to bring back another and you can't say that is right!'

'Padfoot,' James remarked calmly, 'how many spiders did we crush under our feet when we were young for no purpose at all?'

'That- that was different!'

'How so?'

'If Lily were here she'd never approve of this!'

'You don't know that. I tell you what, mate, when Lily arrives we will ask her.'

'I don't believe this,' Sirius said, turning and striding from the room.

The Hag cackled softly.

James and Remus cringed a little.

* * *

The potion was left to simmer at dusk and James joined his friends after checking on a still sleeping Harry.

'We've got to go tonight and get Lily,' James said, settling himself on the bed where his friends were sitting. 'But one of us should remain here and watch over Harry...I don't trust him alone with the Hag.'

'I'll stay,' Sirius said at once, 'I want nothing to do with your dark magic plans.'

James looked at Sirius, but he didn't say anything.

'Don't give me that look!' Sirius declared, 'I won't be conned into participating this evil rot!'

Remus spoke softly then, 'did I mention that Dumbledore thinks you were the secret keeper, Pads? He thinks you've convinced James to trust you again despite having obviously betrayed him.'

'What?' Sirius exclaimed.

Remus nodded, 'I told you he believes Voldemort will return soon and he thinks you are planning to lead James to him.'

Sirius frowned deeply and growled, 'just like him to think the worst of others while he's sitting there planning for Harry's doom.'

'Well in that case, maybe it is best you stay here, Padfoot,' James commented a little too brightly, 'Dumbledore probably asked the Ministry to issue a warrant for your arrest. You probably should remain in hiding to be on the safe side.'

Sirius jerked his head around to look at James, his shoulder length hair flying wildly, 'I have no intention of hiding from that-' he stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes at James, 'oh no you don't! You won't swindle me into the deal that way!'

James had the grace to crack a tiny smile, 'I just think it would be best if you and I went and Remus stayed with the baby. He gets along best with the Hag. And I do care if you are caught, Pads, we could tart you up in a disguise…polypotion or some such. '

Sirius heard James speaking, but he saw something else in his eyes. James wanted him to side with him in this thing. He wanted that badly. But it was sheer madness! Nonetheless Sirius was torn; James was going to go through with it whether he participated or not, that was a given.

No one spoke for a long while and the dusk sank into a deft darkness about them. Remus lifted his wand and caused the room light to brighten.

'Fine. I'll go.' Sirius snapped suddenly.

James gave a small 'whoop', keeping it down so as not to wake the baby.

'That doesn't mean I am happy about it,' Sirius added.

'Thanks, Padfoot,' James responded.

Remus smiled; slowly but surely, they were becoming unified again. Sirius would bark about it more certainly, but this was a huge step forward.

* * *

It was only a couple of hours later that James and Sirius found themselves creeping down the pristine hallways of St. Mungos. They moved along slowly, certain they were on the right floor, but uncertain which one of the rooms held the patients who had passed away. Plaques had been placed on each door indicating what was inside, but there were just so darn many – it might take some time before they were able to locate the correct room.

Things hadn't gone exactly as planned; Sirius had brought along the polypotion juice that was to have transformed him into the form of a man from the Hag's village. Unfortunately in his haste to drink it, he'd forgotten to drop the man's hair into the potion before doing so; devastated by his ghastly error, he'd swallowed the hair on the heels of the potion, but to no avail. He hadn't transformed and he had a belly ache on top of it.

It could mean Sirius' capture if they were discovered, but that hadn't kept the two Marauders from breaking down in laughter in the wake of Sirius' bumbling mistake.

James had suggested they return for more, but Sirius waved away his worry and reminded him that they had to bring Lily's body back that night and within a few hours or the Hag's potion would putrefy.

James was surprised that Sirius was encouraging the plan rather than using any ready excuse to escape it. But James wasn't about to insist; instead he thanked whatever gods watched over wizards and didn't press his luck.

The Hag had transfigured the invisibility cloak and it was much longer than it had been before so that they could carry Lily underneath it undetected if necessary. The problem was, they kept tripping over its length as they moved beneath it.

'Shhh!' Sirius hissed as James tripped once more along the hallway.

'What do you want me to do?' James whispered furiously.

Sirius didn't answer but froze instead. Two healers had entered the opposite end of the corridor accompanied by a man dressed in robes that identified him as an Auror.

'No sign of Potter yet then?' the Auror asked one of the healers.

Sirius felt a ball of anxiety well up in his stomach and he pinched James in response as if to alert him to the Auror's words.

James yelped loudly and then immediately shrank against his friend in the wake of his outburst.

The Auror was staring in their direction now, an odd expression planted across his features. He strode quickly forward and stood just a few feet before them, whipping out his wand and waving it at the general area. 'Go and alert my companion!' the Auror demanded of the healers who immediately ran off to do his bidding.

The Marauders had been in such situations before – many times. As one, they had the good sense to grab up the cloak material before, racing sideways and then forward down the hallway past the Auror.

'In here,' hissed James as he pushed through a set of swinging doors. They fell inside of the room, literally, their feet fatally caught in the material James had released when pushing the doors.

They tumbled against a table that was unfortunately laden with some type of metal instruments, all of which tumbled unceremoniously and very loudly to the floor..

Both men cursed as they struggled to their feet, yanking the cloak from their bodies. The sound of approaching footsteps pounded in their ears.

'Run!' James cried, heading toward the back of the room. There was another door and James bolted through it with Sirius on his heels. It led into another hallway.

'Stop!' they heard someone call behind them.

'Go! Go! Go!' screeched James, running with all of his might. Sirius overtook him, leading them on a circuitous route through the hallways of the hospital.

At an intersection, Sirius turned to the right and bolted down another hallway, that looked stunningly similar to the last. He was nearly to yet another intersection when he suddenly felt the breath leave his body in a grand whoosh.

James had snatched him from behind and he nearly slipped and fell as his friend dragged him into a small alcove. They stood breathlessly listening to the Aurors, who had apparently stopped at the last intersection unable to see where they'd gone.

'They can't have just disappeared!' one cried.

'They have some kind of bloody invisibility cloak, they could be standing right before us!'

'But we were right behind them! I swear they turned to the right.'

James and Sirius stood silently, straining to hear which way the Aurors would decide to go, but they heard nothing more. One minute…two minutes… Sirius looked at James and his friend shrugged.

Sirius put a finger to his lips and then ever so slowly peaked his head round the alcove.

'THERE!' cried a voice, 'IT'S SIRIUS BLACK!'

Sirius swung his head back around the corner seconds before a bright flash of light zipped past the location where his head had been. The sound of running footsteps was unmistakable and headed in their direction.

James grabbed Sirius' arm and took off running, dragging Sirius behind him.

'I can't believe you!' James gasped as they ran.

'What?' Sirius blurted.

'Why do you think we brought the bloody cloak?'

But there was no time for talking, the Aurors were gaining on them. James swept around another corner and then sprinted along the length of the long passage, the many doors lining its walls passing in a blur. A flash of white light passed within inches of Sirius' head and he jerked sideways in reaction, but didn't slow his pace.

At the end of the passage they swept to the left around a corner into a dimly lit hall. Unfortunately it ended in a dead end and they came to a skidding halt just before slamming into the far wall. They turned as one and to their dismay the Aurors had reached them, their wands aimed at their heads.

James and Sirius pulled their wands out as well and stood side by side facing the two burly looking men.

'We don't want to have to hurt anyone,' the taller of the two Aurors declared in a deep, resonating voice.

'I was going to say the same thing,' Sirius panted.

'You are under arrest by the order of the Ministry!' the shorter man asserted.

'There's been a mistake…a misunderstanding-' James began, still breathing heavily from their exertion.

'I was Speaking to Mr. Black. You are not under arrest, Mr. Potter, but we have been asked to detain you. I don't know what this man has told you,' he said rather nastily pointing his wand at Sirius, 'but we were advised that he might have convinced you of his innocence – and even used some sort of dark magic to do so. However what you may not realize is that he was your secret keeper and betrayed you to You-Know-Who.'

'To Voldemort!' the taller Auror said looking askance at his companion Auror.

'No, he didn't,' James declared at once, 'the man who betrayed my family was Peter Pettigrew! He was my secret keeper and the one you should be looking for!'

'Is that what Black told you?'

'No! I made Peter the secret keeper myself.'

The Auror looked at James sadly, 'Mr. Potter, I realize you are under a lot of stress and maybe under the influence of spells you are not even aware of and –'

'I AM NOT UNDER ANY SPELLS AND HE HAS NOT CONVINCED ME OF ANYTHING!' James was breathing hard, clearly trying to calm himself. When he spoke again his tone was a bit more retrained, 'do you really think I would let Sirius Black trick me into believing he wasn't responsible if he was?'

The Aurors looked skeptical.

James lost it again, 'MY WIFE DIED FOR GODSAKES!, DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?' James yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Aurors looked at one another warily.

'Dumbledore swore to the Ministry he was the secret keeper,' the smaller Auror said finally.

'Dumbledore! What would he know about it?' James asked patiently.

The taller Auror cleared his throat, 'why don't the two of you just come along to the Ministry and you can explain everything to the Head Auror. Our instructions are to bring Black in under his warrant and you as well – although it is for your protection, Mr. Potter.'

James glanced sideways at Sirius and their eyes met in a brief moment of understanding.

'Very well,' James said and lowered his wand. Sirius had lowered his as well.

The Aurors started forward, but stopped short when a loud BOOM suddenly filled the hallway. It sounded as if it had come from behind the Aurors and the two men jerked around reflexively looking for the source of the noise. At the same moment, James and Sirius sent spells flying toward the men.

Blindsided by stunning spells, the two Aurors didn't make a sound as they fell to the ground. James and Sirius began moving, leaping over the still bodies and running along the hallway.

'As easy as fooling Filch! And here I thought Aurors were supposed to be superior!' Sirius declared as he ran behind James.

They quickly rounded the corner into the well lit hallway they'd traversed earlier and ran to the end of it without pause. They slowed for an instant to jett around yet another corner before once again picking up speed.

James managed to sling the cloak about them again as they ran, and they immediately tripped on the material and fell in a heap against a wall lining the hallway.

'Brilliant sod!' Sirius muttered struggling to untangle himself.

'Shh,' James hissed.

'The Aurors will be down for at least ten minutes! We didn't need the bloody cloak, Prongs, it isn't like we need to hide at this point!'

'Yeah thanks to you. If you hadn't pinched me earlier, they would have never discovered us! What in the hell did you do that for anyway?' he asked heatedly.

'I was warning you!'

James looked at Sirius in astonishment, 'did you think it had escaped my notice? I was standing right next to you! Do you think I'm deaf?'

Sirius glared at James for a moment, his usual response to embarrassment and then finally managed to jerk the cloak off of them. He shook out his hair and still glaring, bunched the cloak up in his hands while looking around in an attempt to figure out where they were.

Suddenly Sirius' face cleared, 'look!' he remarked, pointing across the hall. 'Of all the luck, I think we found her!'

James looked up and read the plaque on the door across from where they sat, 'Disposable Rubbish.' He turned and glared at Sirius.

'Not that door you sod!' Sirius said rolling his eyes a bit. He jerked his finger to the far right and James' eyes passed along to the next door, 'Medicinal Aids,' then to the next and he had to lean over a bit to make out the lettering. It was marked, 'Lost Wizards.'

James frowned at the door, 'Lost Wizards?'

'That has to be it! That's where they are keeping Lily. What else could it possibly be?'

'It sounds like a place where they store heavily drugged patients who have wandered from their rooms.'

'In this basement? Prongs, it has to be the place.'

* * *

As it turned out, Sirius was right. Inside a more elaborate sign announced it was the Department for Wizards Lost to the Afterworld. The room was glowing with soft light and seemed magically alive somehow. The air was fragrant and in the stillness of the room one could make out the whisper of voices in song.

St. Mungos didn't lose many wizards and there were only two bodies being magically preserved on pallets. Although covered with a light and lovely fabric, the occupants looked as if they were merely sleeping. One was clearly a giant and the other a small body; that had to be…

James moved reverently toward the smaller body and taking a deep breath, pulled the soft fabric covering the body back just enough to check. He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed before gently replacing the cloth and giving Sirius a nod.

Sirius looked grim and moved to stand next to his friend.

James lifted lily into his arms and without looking up began whispering in a choked voice, 'c-can you apparate us all, P-Pads?'

Sirius could see at once that everything was catching up with his friend. 'Yeah, of course I can, Prongs.' Sirius drew his wand and then hugged James and his bundle tightly.

Moments later, the three disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tangled Webs**

* * *

Sirius had apprated them into the front yard of the Hag's home, unfortunately they found themselves in the midst of a raging thunderstorm. Sirius and James rapidly moved toward the house; James carefully stepping through the mud puddles as he balanced the precious bundle in his arms.

It was the Hag who opened the door for them after a rather long wait. As there was no overhang on her front porch, the group was soaking wet as they entered the house.

'Very good,' the Hag purred in greeting, looking at James' armful.

James nodded curtly, shaking out his hair.

'The wolf-boy is upstairs with your little mite; we will need them both,' she added, then faced Sirius, who had just closed the door behind them, 'why don't you go upstairs and get them while we prepare things down here?'

Sirius narrowed his eyes a little, but with a glance at James, he headed upstairs without a word.

James carried Lily into the back room where they had been working. The Hag moved before him and when they arrived, he found that she had prepared a tall divan.

'Place her there,' the Hag instructed as she moved toward the cauldron they had prepared and conjured a flask.

James gently placed his wife on the divan and then looked up at the Hag, pulling his glasses off to wipe at them. Truth told, until that very moment, James hadn't had any doubt that he was doing the right thing. But watching the Hag cause the potion to move into the flask she held, he suddenly began having reservations.

'You read Ignotus' journal,' the Hag said, cackling softly, 'you must not hold any doubt in your heart.'

James took a deep breath. She was right. Ignotus' journal had indicated that the entire ritual depended on the faith and belief of the wizard carrying it out. His eyes lit with determination and he forced himself to set his doubts aside. Ignotus had been a genius and this ritual had nothing to do with the stone his brother had made to draw people from the afterworld. His heart lurched at the thought of not trying at all – Lily wasn't meant to die; none of them were!

Sirius and Remus came in then, interrupting James' thoughts. Remus held Harry in his arms.

'Da!' Harry cried with a happy smile, holding his arms out toward his father.

James moved to take his son and hug him to his chest.

'The mite will have to sleep,' the Hag said.

'What?' James' head jerked around to face her.

'Sleep. Unless you want him to dream of this night for the rest of his life,' the Hag cackled softly.

'She's right,' Remus said, it would be best if Harry slept, but he's been sleeping since you left, I doubt he's tired.'

As if to prove his point, Harry looked at Remus, his eyes alight, 'Mooooooooo!'

That was Moody in Harry-speak. Remus smiled and moved to ruffle Harry's hair.

'It's settled then,' the Hag said and with a wave of her hand, James felt Harry go limp in his arms, his head falling onto his chest.'

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' James cried, looking at his son.

Remus' hand jerked back from Harry's head and he stared accusingly at the Hag.

'He is just asleep,' the Hag assured them.

James looked dubious; he leaned down to listen for breathing and noting it was regular he relaxed a little.

The same could not be said of Harry's godfather, who was looking angrier by the minute. 'That was just wrong,' Sirius declared.

The Hag swung around suddenly to face Sirius, pointing a stick in his face – a stick that seemed to have suddenly materialized in her hand. 'You Dog-man have to make up your mind. We can use your magical energy, but we don't need you. If you cannot find it in your heart to join us, then you can go out back with the jackass and spend the night in his shed!'

Sirius' hard stare bore into the Hag, his eyes fulminating with hatred and anger.

'Of course Sirius will come with us,' James said, his tone a little pleading.

Sirius looked at James and then back at the Hag, 'why are you doing this?' he asked her.

The Hag cackled softly, 'because my ex-lover would have wanted it that way.'

'Your-your ex-lover?' Sirius sputtered, looking suddenly bemused.

The Hag grinned widely, her yellow and black stained teeth grossly apparent. 'Didn't you ever wonder how I came to have Ignotus' journal?'

Sirius' expression was incredulous, 'you are not going to try to say that Ignotus was your lover! You'd have to be…a zillion years old!'

The Hag cackled again and Sirius noted James was frowning.

'Not Ignotus! Benjamin of course!'

'Be-Benjamin?' James asked, his voice filled with a little awe, 'my grandfather?'

The Hag nodded.

All three Marauders looked suddenly very unhealthy; their faces drained of color and their expressions drawn as if they had smelled something foul.

The Hag cackled again, 'think you I looked this way one hundred and twenty years ago?' She lifted her hand and in it appeared a framed photograph. In it, two young people stood together in front of Hogwarts of old, smiling brightly and waving. The young man looked awfully like James; his hair sticking up in back, glasses set on his nose and a familiar cocky grin on his face. The young, beautiful girl next to him, however, bore no resemblance to the Hag whatsoever. She was blonde, with bright blue eyes and a pinch of color in her dimpled cheeks.

'Benjamin and I,' the Hag confirmed.

The Marauders stared at the photo in awe, not bothering to hide their expressions. The Hag cackled softly.

'That doesn't look – that is-' Remus began and then broke off.

'What he means is,' Sirius continued, 'it is unbelievable that the woman in the photograph would ever become you.'

'Sirius!' James admonished. His cheeks reddened, 'I – see a resemblance. There – about the eyes.'

Remus and Sirius looked at him dubiously.

"I've changed somewhat,' the Hag admitted.

'To say the least,' Sirius muttered.

The Hag caused the photo to vanish and looked at Sirius. 'Benjamin gave me the journal to study long ago. I have always been interested in the works of your ancestors. And well, I never got around to returning it before he passed on.'

James nodded, 'I had no idea you knew my relative.'

The Hag cackled, 'knew him? I almost married him! I would have been your grandmother!'

James looked abhorred for a moment before he gained control of himself.

'The fact is, your esteemed relative left me for a brainless redhead – he had a weakness for them you see – as did your father, and unless I am mistaken…'

'Yes, Lily is a redhead as well,' James conceded, still looking uncomfortable.

'Of course, but I forgave him because you see, it was a great favor. I would have never achieved the greatness I have if I'd become his wife.'

James looked grateful for his grandfather's decision.

'Now, we must hurry,' the Hag looked at Sirius, 'well?'

Sirius met her gaze and then James' pleading one. 'I am joining you,' Sirius spat, 'if only to be there to help when this whole thing blows up in our faces.'

The Hag cackled, 'don't count on it,' she turned to James, 'remove the coverlet from your wife.'

James moved slowly to where Lily lay and gently pulled the coverlet back. He sucked in his breath a little. She was beautiful, moreso than ever. She looked as if she were asleep with her auburn curls fanned under her face and so very peaceful…

'Now bring her along,' the Hag commanded.

James looked up, 'along? Along where?'

'To the roof!' the Hag said brightly.

'The roof?' James asked incredulously.

'Yes, there is a wonderful lightning storm tonight and the energy will fortify our efforts.'

Sirius' head jammed around to regard Remus and he found his friend staring back at him with a slightly horrorified expression on his face.

Sirius' eyes were wide, 'y-you are going to use lightning as a part of the ritual?' his voice was almost a whisper.

'Of course!' cackled the Hag, 'it will enhance our energy!' she shrilled.

Sirius met Remus' eyes again, his own large and frightful, 'Frankenstein,' he murmured.

Remus frowned, 'but the rain…it is formidable…' his voice petered out as if he were at a loss for words.

'Come along,' the Hag said, moving quickly toward the back of the room and opening a small door. A set of wooden steps was revealed, curving steeply upward and out of view.

The Hag rounded the stairs out of sight by the time James had handed the still sleeping Harry to a bemused Remus and gathered Lily into his arms.

'James, wait' Sirius whispered urgently, 'I – I have to tell you something. I was going to go along with this because I know you plan to do so independent of what I say and I thought at least I could be on hand if – if there was a problem. But something is wrong here, Prongs…something isn't right about this ritual!'

James frowned, 'you don't even know the ritual, Padfoot.'

'The lightning – I saw – I saw this before; a mad scientist used lightning to strike the body of a dead man and he came back to life! Only he had an oversized head and he crept about groaning and groaning…and Prongs; he went about trying to kill people!'

'What?' James asked sharply, he looked flabbergasted.

'It was a Muggle movie, Prongs,' Remus added quickly.

James body fell in relief and he rolled his eyes, 'a Muggle movie!'

'Yes, but the point was, the scientist was mad James! A madman!'

James' eyes began to spark, 'are you calling me mad, Padfoot?'

'I'm telling you that you are acting just as mad as he did! That was the point of the movie! It is madness to try and undo nature!'

James sighed heavily, 'come on Remus,' he looked at Sirius, 'and you can stay here.'

Sirius looked daggers at his friend.

James proceeded up the stairwell, 'huh?'

Remus and Sirius looked up, thinking James had been speaking to them, but realized the Hag was speaking to him.

'Okay,' they heard James call up the stairs. He then glanced back over his shoulder at Remus and Sirius, 'grab the coverlet,' he said, before proceeding up the stairs once more.

'What for?' Sirius demanded loudly. But James didn't respond and disappeared from view.

Sirius' face fell into a deeper frown, 'I knew it! That Hag plans to use it as a kite! Lightning and a kite! Frankenstein!' he declared.

Remus sighed, 'he didn't say anything about a kite, Sirius. Grab the coverlet and let's go.'

Sirius trailed up the dark winding staircase after Remus with grave misgiving in his heart, but was relieved to find that they were not going to do the ritual in the open air after all. The roof was covered by weatherproof material that was stretched above them and supported by poles standing in the four corners. There were no walls, but at least they wouldn't be exposed to the torrent of rain that was falling from the sky, Sirius thought.

James had placed Lily on a divan similar to the one that had been downstairs and to Sirius' further relief, she was well out of the reach of any lightning striking her.

The Hag snatched the coverlet from Sirius' hands and caused it to be magically suspended where a wall would have stood, flapping against the wind and rain.

'It is of shimmer silk, it will help channel the energy of the lightening,' she purred.

Sirius' expression darkened and he gave Remus a nasty 'I told you so' look.

Remus frowned, but he didn't say anything.

Hag provided dark cloaks for herself and James, and both pulled the hoods over their heads after dawning them. She then conjured another and spread it over Remus and curling the front about Harry to keep them warm. Sirius was left to freeze.

The Hag tugged on Remus' arm so that he was standing across from James near the divan. Sirius kept his distance, his hand hovering over his wand.

The ritual had begun.

James quite suddenly began reciting an incantation while standing over Lily waving his wand deftly over her body as he spoke. Now and again lifted it and waved it over his sleeping child. Sirius noticed that James' hand was not entirely steady as he progressed and the fact that James was nervous made him more so.

The Hag pulled out a small little satchel and handed it to James which he clutched clumsily in his free hand. He resumed waving his wand and began shaking the bag, his hands moving together in tandem. Sirius saw little sparkling particles fall from the bag, covering Lily as James' hands moved back and forth.

To Sirius' surprise, the little sparkles began to expand until they merged into an incandescent, fervently glowing orb, surrounding Lily's body.

The Hag moved to where Remus stood and reached for Harry. Remus backed away from her, but James stopped the melodious words of the incantation long enough to ensure him it was all right.

It took everything Sirius had not to move in, grab Harry and run…and keep running forever. Something was happening here, the glow about Lily's body was increasing – but at about the same rate as Sirius' fear, and he didn't feel good about any of it.

The Hag placed the still sleeping Harry on Lily's stomach and then backed away.

Sirius nearly jumped from his skin as a loud crack of thunder suddenly slammed through the air. He was still catching his breath from the scare when James took it away again by suddenly yelling at the top of his lungs – words in a foreign tongue that Sirius couldn't understand at all.

The glow about Lily began to grow to magnificent proportions and was filling the air all about them. Sirius was suddenly finding it hard to breathe, as if he'd walked into some kind of suffocating fog. He noticed that Remus seemed to be fine and realized that he was allowing his emotions to run away with him.

Sirius couldn't help it. It was James; his friend looked almost frenzied, screaming the nonsensical words at the top of his lungs, his eyes wide and his hair standing on end. Granted, his hair always stood on end, but it only added to the effect of making James look like a complete madman. Like Frankenstein.

Suddenly James screeched out a long sustained word and then went silent. The moment he finished another loud crack of thunder roared in Sirius' ears and this time he did jump, his heart hammering against his chest.

'Now!' shrieked the Hag, thrusting the potion into James' hand and causing him to drop the little satchel he'd held.

James lowered his wand, and aimed it at his child. With a rush of unfamiliar words, his wand issued a formidable flash of bright, white light, causing the baby's body to jump slightly against its mother's belly.

'No!' Sirius cried, unable to stand by any longer. He began running forward, determined to put an end to the madness, but stopped short when the glow about them suddenly turned a bright searing red. He felt someone – Remus – gripping his arm and in the next second he stood transfixed and horrified as James dropped his wand and moved forward. He used his fingers to pry open Lily's mouth and pour the contents of the flask inside.

James stooped quickly and snatched his wand up from where it had fallen and standing upright once more, he immediately uttered a spell. Sirius saw Lily's throat working and he knew it was of magic and not by the efforts of Lily herself.

It suddenly dawned on Sirius that this hadn't been a bad idea – it had been a horrendous idea! Staring at the look in his friend's eye as he regarded his wife, he was certain that if James wasn't already mad, he would shortly go mad when all of his efforts came to nothing. Sirius was positive that would be the outcome, but he feared that it was too late for him to do anything about it.

Sirius' eyes were diverted from James when Harry suddenly started moving, his little body swaying gently as if he were awakening. That brought Sirius to life again. The child could not awake to this madness! He jerked his arm from Remus' hold and strode forward with determination in his eyes, only to stop short again, his eyes widening in amazement.

Harry hadn't been moving. Harry was still asleep. It had been Lily moving…Lily was moving!

Sirius looked up quickly and noticed that James' eyes were full of tears and he was still murmuring.

Remus was suddenly standing beside Sirius.

'Sh-she is mo-moving!' Remus whispered in astonishment.

The two stood watching as Lily's body moved gently this way and that, as if she were having a bad dream in her sleep.

Sirius hadn't noticed James move, but all at once, his best friend was hovering over Lily's body, his palms on her cheeks. 'Lily, Lily, can you hear me?' he called softly.

Sirius' insides twisted at the woebegone sound of James' voice and the tears falling from his eyes onto Lily's ashen face. Had something gone wrong? Why did James sound so woebegone? She was moving for godsakes!

The Hag cackled softly and Sirius' head jerked around to look at her. She moved in and lifted Harry from Lily's belly and held him out to Remus. Remus moved forward quickly, and took the baby in his arms. Sirius stared at the child in amazement. The prominent zigzag scar that had been on his forehead was gone – completely eradicated.

Harry chose that moment to murmur in his sleep, something unintelligible, before snuggling into Remus' arms. He seemed terribly content, more content than he'd been since the day Sirius had found him wailing in the ruins of Godric's Hallow.

'LILY!' James cried loudly, causing both Remus and Sirius' heads to snap around to regard their friend.

James figure was hovering closely over Lily's body, obscuring her face from their view.

Sirius' stomach dropped. Apparently the ritual had worked a miracle for Harry, but the same could not be said for Lily. James seemed to be in complete despair. Thoughts of his friend losing his sanity and requiring life long medical attention in St. Mungos' Ward for Nutcakes flittered through his mind. He moved forward, unsure how to assist James, but for the third time, he suddenly froze in his steps.

'James?'

The small questioning voice had been Lily's! She sounded as if she had just awoken from a long sleep.

'I'm here love,' Sirius heard James respond, 'I'm here.'

Sirius felt his body start to shake of its own accord. He began stepping backward with jarring and jolting steps. He felt Remus move next to him, pressing his shoulder close as if to comfort him. He came to a standstill, staring at the bed as if Lily had just returned from the dead – well she had.

'Wha-where are we?' Lily's hoarse little voice again.

'Everything is fine, love. We are in the house of friends. Don't try to speak, just rest; I will take care of everything.' James voice was soothing and calm.

Sirius watched James lift Lily into his arms and move quickly to the door leading down into the house. Remus followed slowly.

'Come on, Sirius,' Remus said over his shoulder as he moved.

But Sirius couldn't move. It was as if his feet were chained to the spot where he was standing. He watched James, then Remus disappear down the stairs and then his eyes moved to find the figure of the Hag.

She hadn't moved either and her eyes bore into his – mesmerizing.

Sirius was still shivering and the Hag began to cackle softly.

Sirius' body began shaking even more in response.

'Banshee got your feet?' the Hag cackled, her eyes staring at him full of knowledge and dark dreams.

A deep sense of foreboding overcame him as he returned her stare. He suddenly realized that the Hag had placed a spell on him – a curse chaining him in place! But why?

'You are not as dumb as you look,' the Hag purred.

Sirius didn't understand her at all, his mind was reeling and his body seemed to grow more rigid by the moment. And then quite suddenly, in a terrorizing culmination of quick seconds he figured it out. He had been used! Somehow he had been used during the ritual against his will and now he had to pay the consequences.

The realization dawned upon him and covered his mind in darkness. His heart began to pound in his chest and blood rushed to his ears. Had James known? Had James realized that the Hag had used him and now…he was quite certain…he would die. It hadn't been the spider that was the sacrifice – the life for a life. The life that would be taken to give Lily her life back was his!

The Hag moved close to him, so close he could smell her foul scent radiating toward him in waves. His heart sped up and a light blinding fear overtook his already over stressed nerves. This was how it would end; he would go into shock – he could feel the trembling of his limbs moving toward convulsion.

The Hag cackled softly.

Sirius felt bile raise in his throat. James couldn't have known! He couldn't have realized what the Hag had done! The air around him was growing thinner and his throat was constricting in fear; his heart felt as if it would pump right out of his chest and his body began jerking wildly as his mind filled with unbearable terror. He tried to open his mouth and cry out for help, but to no avail, he couldn't move his lips at all.

The Hag looked at him with disdain, 'You are a fool. It is all in your little ignorant mind – nothing has happened to you – you played no part in any of this; don't flatter yourself.'

Sirius stared at her, terror in his eyes and his mind working overtime to understand her words. When they filtered through his boggled and thickened thoughts, he found himself blinking incessantly.

The Hag screwed up her face, 'you are a member of the esteemed Black family, act like it!' she scoffed, turning on her heel and walking away.

Sirius felt his body suddenly go limp. He fell to his knees and began gulping in air. It took him a full two minutes to bring himself under control and when he had, embarrassment swept through him from head to toe. He had nearly killed himself based on his own imaginings – fear he had alone brought upon himself.

It was he that was going mad!

He stood slowly and when his legs stopped shaking, he began moving slowly toward the stairs. The last thing he ever wanted to do was act like a "Black". His family was the bane of his existence. But he knew that is not what the Hag had referred to. His family might be the scourge of the wizard world, but they had backbone…something he'd shown a great lack of in those last few minutes.

Sirius shook his head fiercely, his hair flying wildly about him as he descended the stairs. He wondered what the chances were that the Hag wouldn't rat him out to his friends. They would never let him live his moment of self-induced terror down.

Sirius heard soft murmuring as he entered the room and he was somewhat disheartened to see that the Hag was speaking to Remus, her conversation interrupted by cackles. Ire rose in Sirius' heart.

'Where are James and Lily?' Sirius demanded, his voice gruff.

Remus looked over and smiled wanly, 'upstairs, as is Harry.' Remus' smile broadened and his eyes were glistening with what looked to be tears, 'they did it, Sirius! They really did it!' he shouted.

'Sh-she's all right?' Sirius asked worriedly, glancing at the Hag.

'It appears so,' Remus continued, his voice a little broken up with emotion, 'when I left Harry with them, she was complaining that she was hungry and felt as if she hadn't bathed in a week.'

Sirius nodded, his own trauma forgotten. He had a real need to race upstairs and see Lily for himself and ensure she was really back – still the Lily she'd always been. But he knew that wasn't possible. If she was fine, James would have to speak with her first…and explain things… he suddenly felt a rush of pain for his friend. That was not going to be easy…he just hoped she was in her right mind.

Sirius' mind flew to his godson, 'And Harry? The horrorcross or whatever it was called is gone?'

Remus nodded, his smile brightening even more if that were possible, 'the horcrux was removed.'

Sirius sighed deeply, still staring at Remus. A moment later, a ghost of a smile formed across his lips. Partially in relief, partially in astonished happiness and partially in hope…hope that the Hag had not told of his nearly wetting his pants in terror earlier as a result of his own delusions.

* * *

­­­­­­** A/N: Thank you for your notes everyone. Next chapter should be up shortly. If anyone can think of a lovely, gruesome name for the Hag, I'd appreciate it. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tangled Webs**

**A/N**: Thanks for the notes and names.

* * *

By the time James had settled Lily onto the large bed in the room where he'd been sleeping, Remus had wrapped Harry in a blanket and deposited the still sleeping baby just next to her.

'Are you all right?' Remus asked, looking at Lily.

Lily's green eyes blinked up at Remus in confusion, 'I – I think so,' her gaze shifted to James, 'what happened? Where are we? I've had the worst – well oddest dream…'

'You are fine, but do you feel fine?' James asked; his tone anxious.

Lily frowned, 'ye-yes,' she said a little hoarsely, then looked down and noted the unrecognizable clothes she was wearing, 'what happened? I look as if I haven't bathed in a week and I'm a bit hungry, but I feel fine.'

Remus nodded, 'good,' he turned to face James, 'I'll be downstairs.'

'Thanks,' James murmured, his attention on Lily once more.

Lily watched Remus leave, her frown deepening. She then reached out to pull the sleeping Harry into her arms, but threw a hand to her head and fell against the headboard instead.

James immediately sat down next to her on the bed, then gently pulled her hand away and began stroking her hair back from her forehead. 'What's wrong?' he questioned worriedly.

'I – I just feel a little dizzy,' Lily complained, then smiled a little, 'what has happened James, my mind is – is a blur. I dreamed that we were attacked and then I was waiting for you at Hogwarts, but you didn't show up…it was the strangest-' She broke off and her eyes shifted about the room. 'Where are we?'

Lily's voice had grown stronger as she spoke, James noted, and her face had lost some of its ashen pallor. He took these factors to be a good sign.

'We – we had a little problem, but everything is all right now.'

Lily looked at Harry, 'what problem-' she began and then quite suddenly her head whipped around to face him again. 'James!' Her eyes grew large and her tone was full of anxiety. 'That – that wasn't a dream! We _were_ at Godric's Hallow – we _were_ attacked! Is that why we are here?'

James continued to soothe her hair, 'Shh,' he hushed her, 'I'll explain everything.'

'But we were attacked! I remember, Vol-Voldemort, he was at the Hallow!' Lily's wide eyes grew bright, 'and he attacked you! I – I thought he attacked you! I saw a flash of green light below stairs, and – and I remember screaming! And then he came upstairs and he – he tried to get to Harry and I remember he cursed me, James he cursed me with the Avada Kedavra! It could not have all been a dream…I remember…I remember!'

It was James' face that had gone ashen now. He swallowed, trying to think of the best way to explain all that had occurred.

Lily waited only seconds before continuing however, 'and then I was at Hogwarts…by the Beechwood Tree…our tree James, you know the one!'

James nodded, suddenly hoping she would go on talking forever and he wouldn't have to explain anything.

'And…and I thought I was dead…I was sure of it and I was waiting for you to arrive because you were dead too and then we would go on together! But you didn't arrive and were taking so long…but you had died before me, at least I thought you had, and I couldn't understand what was keeping you. And…I wasn't sure about Harry...I was so worried about-' Lily broke off and her eyes fell, tears now dripping from her lashes onto her cheeks.

James wiped at her tears with his thumb, as Lily reached out to stroke Harry's cheek.

'I've gone mad haven't I?' she asked in a small tight voice.

'You haven't gone mad, love,' James murmured softly, 'you are fine.'

Lily looked up again, her eyes still bright with tears, 'it seemed so real – I – I remember Voldemort-' she broke off and bit her lip.

James licked his lips and his eyes slipped away from hers, 'yes…he did attack us Lily, you did not dream that part.'

Confusion entered Lily's gaze, 'then he did attack you – and the green light – I thought it was the Avada Kedavra…'

'I thought it was too, but I was half crazed at the time thinking of you and Harry and-'

'Well he use Avada Kedavra on me,' Lily interrupted, her expression earnest and her tone filled with certainty, 'I remember it clear as-'

'Lily,' James interrupted, meeting her eyes once more, 'the truth is,' he bit his lip a moment, 'the truth is that – well he did use Avada Kedavra on you.'

Lily's eyes widened, 'and it didn't work? How can that be?'

James felt his heart rate increase and his skin grew a bit clammy. He wondered momentarily if it wouldn't be better to simply lie. After all, to his memory, he'd been hit by the Avada Kedavra too, yet here he was, alive. But he couldn't lie to her, she had to know.

'He killed you Lily,' he blurted out finally.

'He – he what?' her brows furrowed relaying the depth of her confusion.

James ran a hand through his hair, 'he did use the killing curse and well…you were not dreaming Lily – not about the attack and…and well maybe not about the Beechwood tree either because you were dead, for – for an entire day.'

Lily's grew as large as saucers, 'wha – what do you mean? I was dead? What happened? Did St. Mungos find a way to-'

'No, Lily,' James interrupted, 'I – I found a way.'

'What do you mean?'

I found a way to…to bring you back.'

'You!' Lily looked astonished, then shook her head a little, 'are you telling me that I was dead for an entire day and then you found a way to reverse my death?'

James nodded, his head jerking a little.

Lily was staring at James in disbelief, then she frowned, 'do you mean I was not actually dead or-'

'No, you were dead, really dead.'

After a short silence during which Lily searched James eyes, she spoke again, her voice soft. 'Are _you_ all right?'

James pulled his glasses off and began rubbing his temples, 'I have to start from the beginning,' he said, 'just listen.'

And so James explained everything, from the moment he woke up at Godrics Hallow until the present without pausing to look at her or allow the questions he could feel bursting within her at various points during his speech.

By the time he finished and regarded Lily again, he was not surprised to see that her face was ashen once more, and set in an incredulous expression. Although she'd been on the point of interrupting him several times, she suddenly seemed completely speechless.

They stared at one another in silence for many long seconds before Lily began blinking a bit and breathing rather profoundly. She reached and pulled Harry into her arms and then leaned back hugging his still sleeping form against her body. When next she met James' eyes her expression had twisted into something between disbelief and suspicion. James was quite certain that she suspected he'd lost his mind.

James sighed, 'I know it sounds impossible, but, it is the truth, Lily.'

Lily's eyes slid away from his and she stared at the wall behind him for a moment, 'Remus…where is Remus?' Lily asked softly.

James blinked; he hadn't expected that particular response. But then he understood; she wanted to confirm his story. He sighed again and imagined that he would feel the same way in her situation. James arose and moved out into the hall, calling down for Remus to come up and join them.

Both Sirius and Remus appeared at the bottom of the stairwell, but James signaled that just Remus should come, giving Sirius a knowing look. Sirius looked a little relieved and moved out of sight.

Remus met James on the landing and accompanied him into the bedroom.

'You look much better Lily,' he commented.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him slightly, 'Remus, what has happened to me?'

Remus glanced at James, but James didn't say anything, he merely shrugged lightly and gave a nod in Lily's direction.

Remus cleared his throat, 'what has happened?' he repeated, as if stalling for time.

Lily nodded, 'to me.'

'Oh that,' Remus cleared his throat again, 'well…did James tell you about…about everything?' he asked, glancing at James again.

'She needs to hear it from you, Remus,' James said.

Lily's eyes had grown fearful, as if she was suddenly convinced by Remus' reluctance to speak.

Remus' tone softened, 'you…you were attacked by Voldemort and he,' his eyes slid to James and back again, 'well he issued the killing curse.'

Lily bit her bottom lip and stared at Remus in silence.

Remus cleared his throat for a third time, 'and well…James…and the owner of this house…they figured out a way to bring you back to life.'

'Then…then it is true? I was dead?'

Remus nodded.

Lily began to look at little green about the gills. James moved quickly to the bed again.

'You were, love,' James said gently, 'but as I told you, your death was not meant to be, that is why we were able to bring you back.'

Remus began edging toward the door.

Lily nodded jerkily, 'I – I see.' She then carefully placed Harry back on the bed next to her and then began looking at her body, her expression repugnant.

'What is it, Lily?'

'I – I was dead,' Lily said, her tone filled with distaste, 'I am not…clean.'

James frowned, 'huh?'

'I'm unclean,' she repeated, then looked at him oddly, 'why did you allow me to touch Harry?' she looked worriedly at her son.

'Lily,' James said soothingly, 'you are not unclean. The ritual was of brilliant magic, there was nothing unclean about it and you are just the person you were before.'

Lily shook her head, 'no…I feel…I feel different.'

'Lily, that is just because you now know you were dead for a little while…the oddness of it will pass. Just think of it like you were asleep…'

Her eyes met his again, her head still moving in the negative, 'I can feel it inside…I can. I am not the same, something is different – it is a result of death, of the death that still lingers inside of me. I can feel…I can feel myself inside of me, James!' she finished emotionally.

James' eyes had grown a little wide, 'Lily, I am sure you are imagining it. You said you felt fine earlier before I told you what happened.'

But Lily shook her head vehemently, 'no, James, I knew something had happened and thought that maybe that was why I was feeling strange. I've never felt anything like this before – and now that…now that I know I was…de-dead…well that has to be the cause of it! I don't know how to describe it exactly, but…I can feel myself!'

James frowned a little; he had no idea what she was talking about. 'What do you mean, feel yourself?' he asked slowly, almost not wanting to hear the answer. The little flurry of worry that had followed him from the moment he'd first considered bringing Lily back began to twitter in his gut once more.

But Lily just shook her head again, 'I can't explain it – I am heavier inside than before – it is like I am living inside of myself or something – I can – I can feel it or sense it or-' Lily began breathing rather heavily and her eyes grew bright once more, 'I am – not me – I am unclean!'

'Maybe a bath would-' James began.

'A bath?' Lily asked, her tone racing with disbelief, 'I cannot wash myself on the inside, James! I am tarnished! My soul is tarnished, James! I – I cannot rid myself of this type of dirtiness! You- you-' she began, her eyes accusing.

'Lily-' James tried, his hands moving toward her.

But Lily cringed away from him, 'don't touch me!' she cried.

James pulled his hands back.

'You shouldn't have done this James!' she said then, her tone heavily laden with anxiety, 'this was wrong, so very wrong and I can feel it!'

'Lily-'

James jumped at the sound; he was surprised Remus was still present. Earlier his friend had looked as if he was making a covert escape from the room, but apparently he hadn't.

Remus' voice was gentle, 'Lily, you are not unclean.'

Lily's eyes swung up to meet Remus', 'I am not being paranoid or making this up, Remus, I really do feel it inside…it is like I am living both here and within as well…I can't explain it!'

Remus frowned. James frowned even deeper.

'Let me go and get the Hag,' Remus said finally and strode quickly from the room.

Lily had begun trembling slightly and James moved in then, ignoring her cringing and twitching in an effort to keep him away. He pulled her tightly into his arms against her will and held her firmly.

'Listen Lily, I don't care if there are one hundred of you inside and out, you are you, Lily Potter and you are not unclean. You just have to relax.'

Lily had stopped struggling, but had begun crying.

In truth, James had begun to worry. He loved his wife with all of his heart and he truly didn't care if there was something odd about her as a result of the ritual; she would always be his Lily. At least he hoped. His mind began wandering as he sat gently rocking her. What if she was feeling something that would manifest itself in some way – what if it was the beginning of some unlooked for horror? Ignotus' notes didn't actually say what happened when a person returned under these conditions – only that they would. He felt the hairs on his neck rise a little as the memory of Sirius' story about Frankenstein floated through his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. Ignotus would not say it was possible if something awful would occur – would he?

Remus re-entered the room then and James loosened his hold on Lily to turn and regard his friend. The Hag moved into the room behind him with Sirius on her heels.

It was the Hag who spoke first, well sort of; she regarded Lily and began cackling.

James looked quickly at Harry and noted he was still asleep, then glared at the Hag, his eyes narrowed and sparking with fire, 'she feels…different,' he stated as the Hag's cackling came to a close.

The Hag smiled evilly, 'different?'

James noticed Lily was staring at the Hag, her eyes filled with fear and slight revulsion.

James re-tightened his arms about her a little, 'yes, different. She says,' he glanced at Lily for a moment and then back at the Hag, 'she feels unclean – as if she is unclean on the inside.'

'Unclean?' the Hag asked, the evil expression gone and replaced with curiosity.

Lily found her voice then, small and trembling slightly, 'I can feel myself inside,' she said.

'Oh that!' The Hag threw back her head and cackled grandly.

James noticed Remus move quickly to grab a hold of Sirius; he looked as if he'd been about to strike the Hag. James felt like striking her too, but he merely held Lily a little tighter.

The Hag finally calmed herself. 'Unclean?' she shrieked in a shrill tone, 'you are not feeling unclean, you are feeling just what you said you felt! You feel yourself!'

Lily and the Marauders looked at the Hag with trepidation.

The Hag's crooked smile appeared for a moment, 'of course she feels herself,' she continued, 'I added a little something to the potion!'

'YOU WHAT?' James let go of Lily and stood up, facing the Hag with a surly expression. Remus and Sirius had also begun hovering about the withered old woman.

The Hag seemed unfazed, 'yes, you see, I saw no reason for her to come back and be any different than the rest of you, so I awakened and freed her inner spirit!'

Confused silence reigned.

The Hag shook her head, 'I don't know why I bother dealing with those of lesser intelligence; it is really annoying.' She frowned, 'the little doe feels herself inside because she is an Animagus!'

The silence moved from confused to astonished.

Lily was the first to speak, 'an…an Animagus?'

The Hag cackled briefly, 'of course; now you are on equal footing with these simpletons…except the wolf-man of course; he is a natural magus! Although he's a simpleton also.'

James ignored the Hag's cutting remark and his eyes traveled from the Hag to meet Lily's, knowledge filling them. 'That – that makes sense…' he said slowly, 'now I know what you are talking about…I felt the same way at first when I became an Animagus. You feel the animal within...but it feels like you.'

'It's true,' Sirius confirmed briskly, speaking for the first time.

Lily looked quickly at Sirius and then trained her eyes on James again, 'but – but I can't be…I mean how can I be?'

The Hag threw up her hands, 'I have to tend to my cauldrons. I will leave it to you all to explain.'

Fire lit James eyes, 'you had no right to do that!' he yelled at the Hag's back as she began moving out of the room. 'You transformed her without her permission!'

The Hag glanced back, 'I don't need permission; I have insight.'

'Insight!' Sirius cried sharply, with heavy threat lacing his tone, 'she was dead and at the hospital! How could you have insight into a dead woman you'd never met?'

James saw Lily cringe.

'I am brilliant,' the Hag responded arrogantly.

James and Sirius' expressions were battling to see which might break the land record for anger and Remus seemed to be quite close to reaching his boiling point. Remus boiling over was a really, really bad idea. He rarely got upset, but when he did, the Marauders had learned to steer absolutely clear of him.

James noted Remus' visage and moved to stand next to his friend, placing a light, but restraining arm on his shoulder.

'What you did,' Remus said, his voice tight and cold, 'was an infringement of Lily's privacy – an invasion of her body!'

The Hag looked at him, her own eyes sparking now, 'what I did,' she said slowly, emphasizing each word, 'was grant her deepest desire!'

The glaring match between the Hag and Remus looked as if it might continue through the next decade, but the sound of Lily's voice had all heads suddenly turning in her direction.

'She's right,' Lily said softly.

After a short silence, James began sputtering, 'that's – that's not the point!' He turned to face the Hag, 'even – even if it's okay with her – you – you had no right!'

'I'm always right,' she responded smugly.

James was on the point of making a retort, but he caught sight of Lily smiling and his heart burst into a million pieces seeing that old familiar smile gracing her countenance and none of what the Hag had done seemed to be mattering too much all of the sudden.

He noted that Remus too had calmed at the sight – the whole room seemed suddenly serene. James moved to sit beside Lily once more, pulling her into his arms and barely noticed the others leaving the room.

Lily rested her chin on James shoulder, 'I'm an Animagus…' she said with wonder in her tone.

James hugged her a little tighter.

'So I can transform into a…did she say a doe? The same as my pa-patronus.'

James felt another small explosion from that little bubble in his heart. Her doe patronus had conformed to his Stag and Dumbledore had told him that they often evolve in conformity with the love of one's life because it is one's happiest thought. How he'd teased Lily about it at the time, leaving her blushing and smacking him about a bit. But this…this was her inner animal…and it was also in conformity. It was only proof of what he'd always suspected; she was his soul mate for life – and having it confirmed in this manner left him feeling overwhelmed, slightly astonished and mostly just irreverently happy. He was certain he'd done the right thing by bringing her back…now.

'You have to teach me how to do it…how to change,' Lily murmured against his neck.

James nodded, 'the self transfiguration is the easy part, just a spell, nothing to it; I love you.'

Lily pressed herself against him at the unexpected words of affection. 'I love you too, James…and…well…thank you, James. Thank you for bringing me back.'

'Thank you for coming back,' he whispered meaningfully.

The couple sat holding one another for sometime before Lily spoke again.

'I need to bathe, James.'

James pulled back and regarded her; she did need to bathe. And her breath was not very fresh either. But he didn't want to let her go; he just wanted to sit and relish their reunion forever. She looked as if she could read his thoughts and he felt himself blush slightly.

'Go on then,' he said, 'the bathroom is next door.'

Lily nodded after lightly stroking Harry's face; she began struggling up from the bed. She took a moment to find her legs again and James helped her, but she quickly shrugged him off and began walking steadily toward the bathroom. 'Find me something to wear?' she asked as she moved from the room, 'this smock or whatever it is, is disgusting.'

* * *

Lily returned freshly bathed and the taste of strawberry in her mouth – an odd flavor for toothpaste, but she suspected Sirius had a hand in it; he had a thing for berries. She was dressed in a set of James' clothes that he'd transfigured to her size. Although her mind was still in a slight state of shock from all of the information James had revealed – not the least of which was her return from the dead – she felt fairly normal physically except for the new Animagus sensations. Nonetheless, the matter of James bringing her back from the dead left her with feelings of disquiet; the notion had always seemed perverse to her. That feeling, she believed, might be a result of her Muggle upbringing, but knowing that didn't make it go away.

However, when Lily reached the bedroom, her uneasiness faded. Harry had awoken and was seated on his father's lap. He was grabbing at smoke rings James was making with his wand. The familiar sight caused a small lump to form in her throat. But that was nothing compared to the sizable one that grew when Harry noticed her and his face filled with delight.

'Mama!' he cried, his arms stretched out before him and his bottom bouncing in joy.

Lily raced to sit on the bed and pulled Harry into her arms. She felt James' arm fall about her shoulders and love seemed to encircle their little family. She shuddered for an instant at the thought of how close they'd come to losing all of this – well actually they had lost it all. But never again, she thought, her expression moving into one of determination, never again.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his reading chair at Spinner's End, his life long home, with a book perched in his lap. However, he'd not read a single page because his mind was whirling with thought.

It seemed that all he ever did anymore was think, and his thoughts were not pleasant company at all. His parents had passed away several years before and so there was nothing to distract his mind which seemed bent on constant introspection.

He'd spent endless hours contemplating his life and had arrived at the conclusion that he'd been a complete and utter fool. And it had cost him – heavily. Lily was dead.

There had been a time in the past when he'd convinced himself that he hated Lily and that she deserved nothing better than the arrogantly despicable James Potter for a husband. But he realized that had been a defensive mechanism against the pain of losing her as a friend – and the possibility of there ever being something more between them. He was forced to admit he'd been lying to himself when he'd turned over the prophecy and Voldemort had marked the Potter's for death. The news had hit him hard in the gut, knocking the wind from his sails and the lie from his soul. It was in that moment that he realized he didn't hate Lily – not at all – and feelings of guilt began to plague him.

The more he'd thought about it, the more his feelings for Lily had resurfaced until he was forced to admit that he loved her as much as he ever had. And that is when he'd had the idea – a horrendous idea, but one that he'd immediately embarked upon. He had asked Voldemort to spare Lily for him. Voldemort had thought he lusted after her, and he had allowed him to believe that, but the truth was he loved her, possibly more than he ever had. Snape had envisioned Voldemort killing Harry and James and leaving Lily free for him…

He shook his head sadly, wondering how he had reached the point where he'd allowed himself to think in such a way. He realized sadly, he'd always thought in such a way. He recalled running to Dumbledore to try and work out Lily's safety from both angles, but Dumbledore had seen past his request to keep Lily safe to his true desire and voiced his disgust. The old wizard had been right, Severus thought; he was currently just as disgusted with himself.

Then, despite promises from Voldemort the killer and Dumbledore the protector, she had she'd died. The thought made his eyes smart and a wave of pain crashed through his heart. At first, when he heard that James and Harry had survived, he'd felt a macabre sense of joy at the fact that James no longer had Lily either. But sitting at Spinner's End suffering unlike he'd ever suffered before over her death, he'd reached another realization. James was suffering exactly as he was, because despite what he wanted to believe, the truth was, James had loved Lily as much as he had.

He'd never thought of James Potter with anything other than complete disgust which he now freely admitted to himself had really been jealousy mixed with anger. Thinking of Potter in sympathetic terms was something altogether new for him, but it was as if they shared something now – even if Potter didn't realize it. They shared the loss of the woman they both loved. He realized with a light bulb of insight that he was able to think of Potter distinctly because his jealousy had been diminished by Lily's death. The thought saddened him to some degree; it revealed a side of his character that was flawed and a bit blackened.

The word struck a chord. Black. Sirius Black. Hatred boiled up inside of Severus at the thought of the man who had betrayed his love and continued to betray her by duping her husband. Potter's own arrogance was likely the reason he continued to trust Black, but the thought did not fill him with anger as it would have in the past; instead it filled him with a sense of urgency.

Severus knew that he'd been as guilty as Black in his own way, but Black had known who he was betraying – his own friends! At least he'd seen the error of his ways, he thought, but Black had not. Black, he determined, had to be stopped and made to pay for what he'd done.

His face set with determination; he would bring Black to justice for Lily. Dumbledore had asked him to lay low, but he had no intention of doing so. Lily deserved more than that from him, much more. He had failed to protect her; he grimace recalling the vague future he had planned for them once her family had died. But he quickly dismissed the thought; he'd acted wrongly, but there was no point in dwelling on that now.

He could do this last thing for Lily; protect her husband and child from the depraved and savage Sirius Black. That is what she would want and what Severus was determined to do for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tangled Webs**

* * *

James and Lily had spent most of the morning in the back yard; he'd been teaching her to use and perfect her Animagi ability. It didn't take all that long, but they'd taken many breaks to stop and play with their son, who lay on a small blanket with toys, playing and watching them.

James was still basking in the fact that Lily had returned…

…and Lily was still a bit wary about having returned, but she didn't allow her misgivings to show. Everything seemed to be fine. Her new Animagus ability was incredible and she loved the connection she and James had as animals. It was all more than she'd ever imagined.

James was a patient and loving teacher and she learned fairly rapidly. She praised him for helping her and then smacked his arm when he responded that he'd love to try out a few rather more intimate acts with his new Animagi mate when Harry wasn't about.

Remus and Sirius had allowed the couple several hours of peace, but joined them just after noon, both with expressions of no-nonsense, seriousness etched across their faces.

James frowned up at them from the blanket where his little family sat, 'what is it?'

Sirius looked at Remus and then sat down on the blanket with the family. Remus followed suit and was the first to speak.

'Peter.'

James' frown crumbled into a look of despondency and he merely nodded.

Lily met Remus' eyes, 'it was he who…'

Remus nodded, 'he betrayed you to Voldemort, which means he was working with him. If the Hag is correct, Voldemort had forged many horcruxes and the practice was ingrained inside of him. He created the one in Harry without even knowing it I bet.'

Lily nodded, 'so he'll return-'

'And Peter will shack up with him again,' Sirius finished.

'But not if we find Peter first,' Remus added.

'And kill him!' Sirius declared.

'No!' James spoke finally, his voice determined, 'we won't kill him.'

'What?' Sirius declared, his tone racing with surprise.

Remus looked at James with a slight frown, but Lily seemed relieved.

'We won't kill him – that would – that would make us as bad as him,' James continued, 'we'll capture him and let the Ministry deal with him.'

'That is ridiculous!' Sirius cried, 'he deserves death! He betrayed us all!'

James sighed, 'you know something Sirius; you would feel like total crap after doing it. You just don't see that right now. We are not talking about a mad prank here, we are talking about planning to kill someone in cold blood. Later you would agree it was the wrong thing to have done.'

'James is right,' Remus agreed sighing.

'No, he is not right!' Sirius said scathingly, he faced James, 'don't tell me what I would and wouldn't feel. Peter deserves nothing less than death, a gruesome, torturous death, slowly and painful!'

James shook his head wearily, 'how is it that you've known yourself longer than I have, but I know you better than you know yourself, Padfoot?'

Sirius' expression became mulish, 'don't flatter yourself that you know me Prongs. If you think I would regret killing that vermin, you are wrong…dead wrong.'

James' expression became speculative and a trace of surprise lit his eyes, 'you know what I did not realize? I didn't realize that you don't even recognize yourself when I point it out to you. That is really slow of you, Padfoot.'

Sirius' expression became thunderous and Remus quickly cut in.

'Really Sirius, the number of times you have acted and spoken without thinking speaks for itself. James is right, later you'd hate yourself, but that is neither here or there. The fact is, we have to find Wormtail and-'

'DON'T call him that!' Sirius barked.

Remus regarded his friend with interest.

'That was our friend! This Pettigrew creature is something else. His name should be RATFIEND!'

Remus pressed a hand to his forehead and a small grin appeared, 'right…Ratfiend then. We have to locate Ratfiend and apprehend him, both for the sake of justice and to prove Sirius' innocence. Ratfiend is our top priority!'

The four sat staring at one another for a moment before they simultaneously broke into laughter. Loud uproarious laughter that felt cleansing and pure, youthful and giddy all at the same time. No matter they were older and the subject quite serious, the Marauders could not sit hearing Peter's new nickname used in such a solemn fashion without seeing the absolute hilarious side of it – nor could Lily.

Harry looked around at the laughing adults curiously for a few moments, before clapping his hands with glee and squealing with laughter as well – just to join the party.

That made the adults laugh even harder.

When they finally sobered, it was James who spoke.

'The problem is, Ratfiend,' he smirked briefly, 'could be anywhere. In rat form, he'd be nearly impossible to find.'

'What we must do is find Voldemort and there we will find Ratfiend,' declared Sirius, 'and we can kill two birds with one stone.'

'And how will we find Voldemort?' Remus questioned, 'he was greatly damaged after trying to kill you, Dumbledore said his body was in parts and he escaped with just a portion of it. He is likely holed up somewhere attempting to heal, likely by using of one of those horcrux thingies. '

James quirked a brow, 'well he might be difficult to locate, but not for Peter or his other Death Eaters…they all have that dark mark you recall. Voldemort could still reach them and I am sure he would.'

Remus frowned, 'but if he is completely down and out…he might not have the power to reach them.'

James frowned a bit, 'true, but it is something to go on. We can at least locate a Death Eater and find out.'

'You think?' Sirius asked, 'just march up to my good old cousin Bella and ask inquire if she has any knowledge of Voldemort's whereabouts?'

'Padfoot my friend,' James responded, 'not just any old Death Eater. We know at least one Death Eater who has either flown the coop or is pretending to have done so…'

'SNAPE!' Sirius declared, suddenly enlightened.

'Exactly!' James agreed.

'Se-Severus?' Lily asked confused.

Sirius nodded, 'Snivellus Snape. We caught him red handed in Dumbledore's office, plotting away with him!'

'James mentioned that bit when he was telling me about everything,' her face broke into a cute little expression of confusion, 'he told me that Severus said he was in love with me.'

'Correct, and plotting to kill your family off so that he could be with you!' Sirius finished grandly.

Lily looked a little devastated.

'Well, to be fair, we didn't hear the whole conversation,' James added, 'but Dumbledore did say "you know why and how she died, don't let her death be in vain." I don't know what that could mean other than Sniv-er-Snape was somehow in on all of the plan with Voldemort…and from the sounds of things, Dumbledore too.'

Lily bit her lip and frowned, 'how could Severus believe that I would be with him if my family was…k-killed.'

'That's Snivellus' demented thinking for ya,' Sirius said pluckily.

Lily shook her head, 'he was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them.'

'I beg to differ,' Sirius quickly interjected.

Lily waved off his objection with a hand, 'he must have realized that I would want nothing to do with him…or anyone under those circumstances.'

'Well not at first,' Remus suggested, 'but after a couple of years…'

Lily looked at Remus as if he were nuts, 'after a couple of years I would suddenly be interested in dating a Death Eater?'

'Ah, but the story is he is no longer a Death Eater – according to the unreliable Dumbledore that is,' Sirius reminded her.

Lily made a disgusted noise, 'even if he wasn't, I would want nothing to do with anyone who had been working with Voldemort when he hunted and killed my family. It is all nonsense.'

'I told you he's bonkers, Lily,' Sirius quipped, 'I don't see why you try to make sense out of anything Snivellus Snape does or thinks.'

James frowned, 'it doesn't matter what Snape's objectives were. The point is, he is our link to Voldemort. I think we should pay him a little visit.'

'At Hogwarts?' Remus looked surprised, 'I told you Dumbledore has him working there now.'

James shook his head, 'no, not at Hogwarts. He must go to his home at times – his family home is near your old home, isn't it, Lily?'

Lily nodded.

James grinned, 'then that is where we can start. Professors often went to their homes during the term for a night when they were given time off. I am sure if we stake out his home we catch him there at some point.'

'Stake out his home,' Sirius said musingly, 'well how the tables have turned. He used to follow us about all of the time, trying to get us in trouble and now it will be us stalking him…pay back is a bitch.'

'Padfoot,' Remus said with exasperation in his tone, 'the circumstances are completely different and I wish you would quit damning Snape to hell before he even has a chance to explain anything to us. It could be that there is more to this than meets the eye. Things just don't add up.'

'Remus is right,' James contributed, 'we will confront him and talk to him – see what is really going on.' His eyes became determined, 'but either way, he'll tell us what he knows about Voldemort's whereabouts!'

Sirius smirked, 'agreed. Just keep a grip on your wife's skirt!'

James reached and pulled Lily into his arms, 'I've nothing to worry about on that score.'

Lily smiled, 'nothing at all,' she kissed James sweetly, 'the only ones who need worry are any females who think they might get their hands on you since I'm supposedly dead.'

'Cat Fight!' Sirius exclaimed, delighted at the notion.

The others laughed, then James showed Lily with his lips what he thought about every other female that existed.

* * *

It had taken Lily a bit of convincing before the Marauders agreed to allow her to go on the stake out of Snape's home with them, but finally they had conceded and agreed she should accompany them. They had left little Harry at the home of Remus' parents, who were delighted to watch him. They knew all of the Marauders well from their youth and were two of the most discrete people in the world – they'd had had years of practice due to their son's furry little problem.

The Marauders and Lily spent an entire week freezing their buns off before a dark and clearly unoccupied house before they finally met with success. In the early hours of the eighth night, Snape finally arrived at Spinner's End.

They waited a good half an hour before approaching the house and stood shoulder to shoulder before the door as Sirius rapped gingerly upon it.

'Not a word, Padfoot,' James reminded his friend, 'we are not here to antagonize him, merely to learn the truth.'

'My lips are sealed,' Sirius promised.

The porch light snapped on and moments later the door was whipped open.

Snape appeared, dressed in a casual night robe and slippers, but otherwise, he looked the same as always. However, that didn't include his expression which moved from surprise to astonishment as his eyes traveled over his visitors. They seemed to glue themselves to Lily's figure, bulging slightly, and his body froze, as if he'd been struck by a freezing spell.

The silence was eerie and potent. It was James, ever the leader, who finally broke it.

'May we come in a speak to you for a moment?' he asked politely.

Snape suddenly found himself blinking – incessantly. He couldn't stop as his eyes moved slowly back and forth between Lily and James. The astonished expression was moving into one of disbelief.

'Things are not as believed, Snape,' James said then.

Snape looked at him, his blinking finally under control. His hand moved quickly to snatch his wand from his robes; a reflexive action.

James was quicker, already gripping his wand, '_Expelliarimus_,' he cried and Snape's wand flew into his hand.

Snape stepped back a pace.

'There is no need for that,' James said, 'we didn't come to make trouble. We just want to talk.'

James held Snape's wand out to him. Snape stared at it for a moment as if it were a live snake, but then slowly retrieved it and pressed it back into his robes.

Snape's emotions were overwrought and his brain was totally baffled at what his eyes were telling him. Basically he felt dazed, completely stupefied because it could not be Lily that was standing before him now…that was impossible.

Snape couldn't square what he was seeing with reality at all. What the hell was going on? Lily was dead…he was certain of it. He had gone with Dumbledore to see her body at St. Mungos the very day James had left her there. And yet here she was…impossible. He seriously began believing he was caught up in some weird dream.

'This…this isn't real,' Snape said, his eyes flashing back to meet Lily's, 'you – you are de-dead!'

Lily shook her head, her voice gentle, 'no, I am not. Everyone was mistaken; I was not dead.'

'I saw you dead!' Snape accused, 'I saw you at the hospital dead!' He suddenly lifted his arm and pinched himself hard, grimacing at the pain.

'You are not asleep or imagining things,' James said, 'she was at the hospital and they pronounced her dead. But later I returned to mourn and there she was…alive. It was a miracle. I got her right out of there without saying a word, but she is alive as you can see.'

They'd worked out the story ahead of time, but it didn't stop all four individuals from looking slightly uncomfortable as James repeated the story.

Snape stood staring at Lily transfixed, his breathing becoming slightly elevated. 'You – you were alive?'

Lily nodded, 'may we come in?'

Snape's eyes went wide for a moment and then he seemed to get a hold of himself, 'ye-yes, come in.' He stepped back into the house and allowed the four visitors to enter.

Lily and the Marauders spilled into the house and Snape closed the door behind them. He moved slowly into the front room of the house, his gaze slipping to Lily every few seconds, as if he still believed had dreamed her up.

James looked around and noticed there was couch for two and two chairs. 'Shall we sit down?'

Snape looked startled for a moment, 'er- yes…sit.'

Sirius immediately went for one of the chairs and the other three were left to squeeze onto the small couch. Snape all but fell into the chair at the center of the room, clearly the one he used for reading and relaxing.

'As you can see,' James began, 'Lily is not dead.'

Snape's eyes snapped around to meet his, 'I – yes…' he muttered rather lamely.

'The fact is though, Voldemort tried to kill her – tried to kill us both.' James cuddled Lily against himself a bit more than she already was.

Snape saw the action and he was completely taken aback by the sudden, fierce and almost overpowering sensation of jealousy that suddenly whipped through his soul. The intensity of the emotion shocked him, but he was determined not to show it.

Snape sat up suddenly, his back ramrod straight, although his eyes were unfocused. 'I am aware of that. In fact, I have been working with Dumbledore during the last year to prevent it from happening.'

'Hrrumph!' muttered Sirius, ignoring the frowns of his friends.

Snape's head jerked around and his body tensed when he noticed Sirius Black for the first time.

Seeing this, James spoke up quickly, 'Sirius was not our secret keeper, Snape. It was Peter…Peter Pettigrew. We switched keepers at the last minute and didn't tell anyone,' he glared at Sirius for a moment, 'apparently not even Remus was informed.'

Sirius had the good grace to look a little sheepish.

'It's true,' Remus confirmed, when Snape continued to look distrustful.

'You!' Snape said to Remus, looking at him accusingly, 'you were in Dumbledore's office…you didn't say anything about Sirius not being a traitor then! Dumbledore said you agreed he was, that you were going to help search for him!'

Remus nodded, suddenly a bit wary, 'I did. At the time I didn't know…'

Snape looked suspiciously at Black, 'or perhaps he's convinced you all using some nefarious means?'

'Snape,' James said tiredly, 'Sirius hasn't used any spells on us. Lily and I agreed to the switch – we made Peter our secret keeper. Think about it, do you really believe Sirius would betray me and Lily?'

Snape narrowed his eyes at Black, 'yes.'

Sirius shrugged and pulled up his sleeves, 'see Snivellus, no dark mark.' He raised his brows, 'let's see your arms.'

Snape glared at Sirius, but made no move to comply.

'It is true, Severus,' Lily said then, 'it was Peter who betrayed us.'

Snape's eyes swung to meet Lily's and his demeanor changed for a moment, then he abruptly looked away again. 'So then perhaps it was Peter. It does not matter. The point is, I was not working against you. I was trying to prevent Voldemort from finding to you.'

James' expression grew skeptical, 'let me be completely frank with you, Snape. We overheard your conversation with Dumbledore. I know that you were working with him – and perhaps Voldemort – I heard him say to you that you knew how and why Lily died and not to let her death be in vain.'

'AND,' Sirius cut in, 'we also overheard that you are in love with James' wife.'

The room went completely silent in the wake of Sirius' words.

Snape dropped his eyes and stared at the ground. A chill ran through his veins and his skin had begun to crawl.

Black had just said…and Lily had just heard him say…

Snape's emotions danced from humiliation, to anger, to jealousy and back again, cycling like a circus clown gone mad on a unicycle. Outwardly he remained calm, his expression unfathomable, but inside his blood began to boil.

It was true, he was deeply in love with Lily – but only an ingrate like Black would accuse him of it openly in front of others – in front of Lily – exposing him, making him look like a love-sick fool over James' wife.

Snape spoke slowly and evenly, 'I was working with Dumbledore as a spy. Dumbledore guessed that Lily had died protecting your son and that is why the boy survived. That is what he was referring to when he said I knew how and why she died. He wanted to protect Harry based on the prophecy – he felt Voldemort would return and attempt to kill him - his doing so would have resulted in Lily's sacrifice being in vain.'

Snape looked up then, directly at James, his eyes dark and menacing, 'and I am not in love with your wife,' he finished, his tone cold.

James pursed his lips a moment, then spoke softly, 'I heard Dumbledore say-'

'What Dumbledore meant,' Snape cut in, 'was that I loved her as a friend. Perhaps you recall that Lily and I were once good friends?'

James starred at Snape; he knew it was a bold faced lie. Snape was indeed in love with his wife...but in the next moment be began to feel the deep humiliation and pain radiating from the man as they continued to stare at one another. There was anger and perhaps jealousy too, although Snape was trying very hard to hide it all. James felt sympathy well up in his gut for the man before him; Snape obviously had deep emotions for Lily, but he'd lost her to him. James understood loss only too well – he'd nearly lost Lily to death. It wasn't quite the same, but he imagined the emotions were just as virulent.

'We apologize,' James said with sincerity, 'we misunderstood Dumbledore's meaning.'

Sirius snorted derisively earning him a glare from both James and Lily.

Snape looked at James with skepticism.

James cursed Sirius under his breath; on top of everything else, this was not the emotional state for Snape to be in if they were going to illicit any information from him.

'I appreciate your attempt to help us – working with Dumbledore and all,' James continued.

Snape nodded curtly, carefully avoiding Lily's eyes.

'Yes, thank you, Severus,' Lily added gently, 'thank you for trying to help us.'

Snape grimaced a little and stared at the floor, 'of course,' he responded.

'Not so fast,' Sirius said, ignoring the looks from his friends, 'I am not convinced at all. I think you were trying to-'

'PADFOOT!' James interrupted, then stared his friend down until Sirius shrugged and looked away.

'Look,' James continued, speaking to Snape once more, 'as it stands, we are back at square one here. We were hoping that you could help us. Voldemort is still out there somewhere and we think Peter might be with him.'

'Likely,' Snape responded.

'And…well, if you know where Voldemort is we could-'

'I don't,' Snape cut in, 'if I did, I would have informed Dumbledore. The Dark Lord is well hidden and out of contact. The Death Eaters have been searching for him, even as the Ministry is hunting them down.'

'You haven't heard anything from him?' James questioned, 'I assume you carry the…mark.'

Snape looked at him with an expression of pure hatred, 'I do, and I have not.'

James' demeanor deflated a bit.

'So Dumbledore has truly been working against Voldemort then?' Lily asked.

Snape still refused to meet her eyes, 'of course; Dumbledore is as he appears. His goal has always been to bring down the Dark Lord. He alone seems to have guessed that Voldemort enacted some kind of magic that will allow him to survive despite whatever occurred to decimate his body when he tried to…kill you…and he is certain that the Dark Lord will return.'

The four visitors looked at one another with some misgiving. It was clear that Snape was unaware that Dumbledore thought Harry a horcrux – that Dumbledore likely believed their son had to be sacrificed in order for Voldemort to die.

James stood quickly, 'Thank you for speaking with us Snape. I really appreciate it, you have cleared up a lot of details. I think it is time for us to speak to Dumbledore.'

The rest of the visitors arose and Snape as well.

Snape looked at James, 'that would be wise; I am unsure why you have yet to do so.'

James quickly pulled Lily into a one arm hug, 'I've been a little busy with other details.'

Snape looked away, 'of course.'

As the group headed for the door Snape moved quickly to pull it open for them. They shuffled through and on the porch Lily turned back and Snape could not avoid her eyes this time.

'I'm glad,' Lily began slowly, her tone hesitant, 'so very glad that you left the Death Eaters, Severus. Our side needs as many good and brave men as we can get and well…I just knew deep down you wouldn't be taken in by that evil rhetoric in the end. I am happy for you Severus, truly.'

Snape nodded, but didn't respond and James could see the strain and emotion passing over the man's face. He had it bad for Lily – that much was glaringly obvious. But the thought gave him little cheer; he understood suffering, he'd lived it and he didn't wish it upon anyone else.

'I'm glad too Sn-Severus,' James said softly.

Lily placed an arm around James' waist and smiled warmly at her husband.

Snape nodded again, briefly and a second later, the front door slammed abruptly in their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tangled Webs**

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his living room deep in thought. Lily had just left his home and the implications and ramifications of that were jetting through his mind. He had seen Lily at the hospital…dead. She had been dead for certain. But who had just been in his living room then?

Had it been someone on Polyjuice Potion, pretending to be Lily? He certainly would not put it past the Marauders to arrange for someone to take the potion and pretend to be Lily. But why would they do such a thing? The only reason Severus could imagine was that it was the only means they'd come up with to gain entrance to his home and speak to him.

Severus flushed with embarrassment and anger at the fact that they knew about his feelings for Lily. And Sirius – rubbing it in his face the way he had – in front of Lily! If indeed it had been Lily…

Severus could hardly credit that James would have approved of someone pretending to be Lily though; not if he loved Lily as much as Severus himself did. It would be…blasphemous!

Still, what was left of the whole Marauder gang had been present and they had always been blasphemous when young. Who was to say they had changed at all? It would have been easy enough for them to have done it, Snape thought; Surely James had something of Lily's somewhere despite many of their things having been destroyed at Godric's Hallow.

And yet…the woman who'd come to his house had not seemed like a pretender. Her spirit and her essence had reeked of Lily, his old friend and the girl he had loved for so many years.

Could everyone have really been mistaken about her at the hospital? How could they all have missed the fact that she had not actually been dead? Severus didn't put it past Voldemort to have figured out a way to make Lily appear dead through the use of one of his new fangled spells – like the flying he'd been working on. Perhaps, thought Severus, that is what had happened. Perhaps Voldemort had had a hand in her surviving while appearing dead.

Severus closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest against the back of his chair. If it was Lily and she was alive, he didn't know what he would do. Still alive; still with Potter; still in love; still the mother of Potter's child. And now she knew – everybody knew – how he felt about her!

Severus scowled as his depression deepened. He could not go on like this; feeling humiliated and miserable over Lily. On top of that, he now had no goal, no duty to protect Lily's son, no…nothing!

His darkened eyes reopened; Potter had Lily, Potter had his family; Potter had the Order to work for; Potter had the protection of his son and the destruction of Voldemort as a goal and Severus was left, once again, with nothing. Potter had taken everything he loved away and left him in the bleak situation he found himself in.

Severus felt the rage inside of him begin to boil. His fury grew fast and in his anger, visions of killing Potter and pulling Lily into his arms flittered through his mind like dancing talons of hope and happiness. And Lily's voice…her soft delicate voice…saying his name and…

…And through his anger he thought he could actually hear her voice – and the words she was uttering: 'You've chosen your path and I've chosen mine!'

Snape's anger suddenly crumpled into complete despair again. She'd said that to him long ago, when they were but 15 years old. But more recently she'd told him how proud she was that he'd finally seen the light – and he had. In that moment he realized something else. The words Lily would utter to him if she were present: 'you've chosen your life and I've chosen mine!'

Snape ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply. It was true; she was Mrs. James Potter now and she loved him; she wanted to be Mrs. Potter and the mother of HIS children. Potter hadn't taken her away from him; Lily had walked off to be with Potter herself…and away from him.

Snape sighed tiredly, his soul and spirit sagging and tired. Was this to be his life for all eternity? Was he to sit in mourning over those things he had never had and never would have?

A novel thought struck Snape then and he straightened in his seat; what if…what if he stopped loving Lily Evans – Lily Potter? People fell out of love all the time; was he any different? In fact, wasn't he somewhat more intelligent than the common wizard? Snape nodded his head in agreement with himself; he most certainly was. The thought took form and quite suddenly Snape found himself blurting the decision he'd reached aloud:

'I am finished loving you Lily Evans!'

To his amazement, something akin to relief broke over him at the words. It was so unexpected he sat frozen for a moment. He was certain he hadn't stopped loving Lily Evans – not yet. But it was wondrous that just the determination to do so could cause him so much relief!

Severus closed his eyes and a small smile played across his lips. His head had cleared and he realized that he did still have a duty. He still owed Dumbledore for freeing him from a life in Azkaban and helping him onto the light path. Dumbledore he was certain would still have plans for him and Severus would willingly complete them. And in the meantime…

In the meantime, what better way to fall out of love than to find a new love? Severus grinned. Lily was not the only fish in the sea; she was a precious catch, but surely there were others. His vision had been too narrow, too focused, for far too long. He would broaden his horizons from a single fish to the entire lake full of trout!

* * *

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius left Snape's house and apparated immediately back to the Hag's home. Once there, they had gathered their few belongings and thanked the Hag for all of her help, but declared they were leaving for good.

The Hag largely ignored them, making a few non-committal noises while stirring a potion in one of her large cauldrons.

The foursome left her home and apparated to Remus' parents' home where they had left Harry. Remus' parents had insisted they stay in their home until they all found suitable lodgings and the young people took them up on the offer. James and Sirius would not allow the couple to prepare their extra bedrooms that evening as it was late, but they found them warm and welcoming nonetheless. Mary, Remus' mother made a quick meal for them and immediately afterward they all moved tiredly to their rooms to sleep. So it was that they were able to arise quite early and head to Dumbledore's office the next day.

Upon arriving at the castle, the four marched directly inside and toward Dumbledore's office. They received stares from those they passed, but no one tried to stop them.

Remus gave the password to the Gargoyle and the four made their way up the stairs.

Dumbledore apparently knew who was coming as he met them at the entrance and his eyes immediately flew to meet Lily's.

'Lily Potter! Merlin is it really you?' Dumbledore asked, his face full of astonishment.

Everyone was rendered a little speechless for a moment because none of them had ever witnessed Dumbledore in such a state of shock before.

Lily finally broke the silence, 'yes,' she murmured.

The elder wizard seemed to get a hold of himself. He lifted a brow and his face became inquisitive, 'I believe that we have some talking to do. I was quite certain you were dead, but I see that I was mistaken. Please come in and sit down.'

Dumbledore moved into the office and quickly summoned extra chairs to seat them all. He then took his seat behind his desk.

However, James did not sit. He stood glaring at Dumbledore and when the elder wizard finally met his eye he immediately began speaking.

'We are here to find out exactly what you are playing at,' James declared.

Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle, 'I do not play games, James, you know that; or you should.'

'Well from what I understand, you realized that Harry was a horcrux and had every intention of keeping him under your nose until Voldemort resurfaced so that you could have him killed in order to defeat the dark lord!'

Dumbledore didn't speak at once; he closed his eyes a moment and his face saddened. "It is true,' he said finally, 'but I hope that you will allow me to explain.'

'Please do,' James said, tapping his foot.

'I would be very interested in knowing myself,' Sirius added.

Dumbledore gave him a hard look, 'Mr. Black, I believe I need to hear what you have to say as well.'

Sirius lifted his brows, 'after you.'

Dumbledore looked at James, 'I am not certain what Mr. Black has told you, however, as your secret keeper-'

'Sirius was not our secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was.'

Enlightenment was evident in the headmaster's eyes, 'I see. Then that explains many things,' he contemplated the space behind their heads for a few moments, 'yes many things.'

'I am certain it does,' James continued, 'but it does not explain what you planned for my boy.'

Dumbledore's expression was somber, 'may I ask how you came into the knowledge about your son being a horcrux?' he asked mildly.

'After you've given us some answers,' James declared, refusing to allow the topic to be turned. He'd noticed back when they were all working in the Order that Dumbledore seemed to have a knack for topic turning when confronted.

Dumbledore sighed, 'I am not proud of what I planned to do. It is true; I guessed Harry might be a horcrux…Hagrid had told me of his scar and I knew that he'd survived a terrible curse – it could only have been the Avada Kedavra. But now I am not so certain because you see, it would have happened if Lily or you had stood before Harry in sacrifice, refusing to move from before Voldemort. I thought that Lily had done so, however, if she is alive, then something-'

But James cut him off, 'be that as it may, you admit that you planned to have Voldemort kill my son so that you would be able to kill the dark wizard, right?'

Dumbledore's eyes slid away and moisture began appearing within their depths, 'I am very fond of both you and Lily; believe me, I would have never dreamed of sacrificing your son except in the most pressing of circumstances. But you see, if he is a horcrux, the only means of rendering Voldemort vulnerable to death…is for Harry to…pass away at Voldemort's hand.'

'So you were planning to feed him to Voldemort?' Sirius said hotly.

A small fire lit Dumbledore's eyes, 'I had no intention of feeding anyone to anyone! Perhaps you have forgotten the prophecy? Indeed, there is more to it than I revealed to you all because I saw no cause to worry you.'

'NO CAUSE TO WORRY US?' James yelled, 'IT WAS ABOUT MY SON AND YOU SAW NO CAUSE TO WORRY US?'

'James!' Lily said, placing a hand on his arm, 'let Dumbledore explain!'

James stood fuming, but heeded her request.

Dumbledore lifted a hand to his brow and began massaging his temples, 'the rest of the prophecy, the part you did not hear indicates that either Voldemort – or your son, Harry – must die at the hand of the other and neither can survive while the other lives.'

'What?' Lily's voice was nearly as loud as James' had been.

Dumbledore nodded, 'that was the other clue I had. Because of that, I was nearly certain that he'd been made a horcrux and that he and Voldemort would have to face one another. Due to the circumstances…well to be honest, there was really only one way that the scenario could play out. Voldemort, you see, cannot die unless Harry does.'

'And you assumed the prophecy was right? That it was infallible?' Remus interjected.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, 'Trelawny is not known to be a very accurate seer, but when she told me of the prophecy, I could tell that she was having a true vision. So you see, I had no choice in the matter. But please understand that I would have done all in my power to try and save your son-'

'You,' James interrupted accusingly, 'had no right to make such a decision on my son's behalf!'

Dumbledore closed his eyes and his face was grave with pain, 'I know that. At first I believed that you were both dead and it was up to me, but-'

'And at that point you figured there would be no one to interfere with your plans!' Sirius accused.

Dumbledore gave him a hard look, 'that is not what I was thinking at all. I planned to keep the child safe as long as possible and put off the horrible meeting between he and Voldemort in the hope that another solution would present itself!'

'You figured another solution would just come leaping out of thin air at you, eh?' James said, 'well once you knew I was alive, you were still trying to capture Harry and keep him _safe_, only in your terms, safe meant feed him to Voldemort!'

Dumbledore's face grew stern, 'if you believe I would have done that without consulting you once I knew you were alive, Mr. Potter, you are sadly mistaken. I cannot convince you of my intentions, but I would not have left you in the dark about this.'

It was not lost on James that Dumbledore had reverted to calling him Mr. Potter. He understood that the elder wizard felt affronted, but he could hardly believe the arrogance of the man. He admitted he'd planned to have Voldemort kill Harry if he and Lily had been dead.

'Well I suppose then,' James said, his tone softened, 'our purpose here has _presented itself_. We are here to tell you that your services are no longer needed and from here forward to please remain at a distance from our family.'

Dumbledore sighed deeply, 'James, Lily,' his voice was contrite, 'I cannot apologize enough for what I had planned to do. However, not everything has changed; you have to understand how important it is that we keep Harry safe and figure out how-'

'I told you,' James cut in, 'we no longer require your services. We have taken care of the matter ourselves and soon the entire wizard world will be aware of what we've done for our son.'

Dumbledore stared at James, 'I would ask that you speak plainly…please.'

'Harry isn't a horcrux anymore,' Lily provided.

'I'm sorry?' Dumbledore responded.

'Harry isn't a horcrux. We found a way to rid him of it,' James clarified.

'But that is impossible…what do you mean?' Dumbledore frowned.

'We were assisted by a great witch and the horcrux has been removed. Harry no longer has a scar on his forehead.' James responded.

'And no thanks to you,' Sirius added.

Dumbledore ignored the jab, 'But how…?'

'The Hag,' Remus informed.

Dumbledore's eyes shot around to look at Remus, 'the Hag? The very Hag I sent you to stay with?'

Remus nodded.

Dumbledore frowned, slowly shaking his head, 'I would be very wary of any magic the Hag practiced on your son. She is not known for her scruples. The scar may be gone, but I am not so certain about the horcrux.'

'Oh it's gone.' James assured him.

'But how can you be sure?' the Elder Wizard asked worriedly.

'Because at the same time she removed the horcrux from Harry, she also returned Lily from the dead.'

'She what?' Dumbledore looked at Lily.

But James continued to speak, 'well technically we did it together – but it was through the re-bringing of life that the soul passed from Harry. It was an effect opposite of that which had rendered the horcrux.'

'I've…I've never heard of such magic. That is to say-' Dumbledore began.

'We brought her back through magic that was discovered by my ancestor, Ignotus Peverell.'

'But…but that is impossible! No one has ever returned from the dead. The dead pass on!' The headmaster's frown had increased to encompass his entire face.

'I assure you they most certainly can return – Lily is living proof of that. Snape said that you and he visited Lily at St. Mungos. You saw for yourself she was dead.' James said smugly.

Dumbledore looked dumbfounded. It was an expression they'd never seen grace his features before. He appeared quite speechless.

Sirius broke the small silence, 'So you see; as wise as you are, you too could learn a lesson or two from others and-'

James put up a hand to stop Sirius' rant, 'I don't mean to insult your intelligence, Dumbledore, but I am sure you can understand how Lily and I feel about the plans you had for our child.'

Dumbledore nodded. He looked somber and his voice when he spoke sounded quite shaken, 'I apologize. It was wrong of me to even consider it before doing a more thorough search.' His eyes glazed over a little, 'you say Ignotus found a means to bring a person back to life?'

'Under certain circumstances, yes.'

Dumbledore looked up, 'under what specific circumstances?'

'For that, you will have to speak to the Hag,' James informed him.

Dumbledore looked suddenly quite aggravated, 'it…is just incredible enough that I…I might have to speak with her.'

James saw the excitement kindling in Dumbledore's eyes and shook his head a little, 'nonetheless, for now, we need to make the information we have given you public. I don't want Voldemort thinking Harry is a horcrux or that the prophecy is valid.'

Dumbledore frowned, 'the prophecy may still be valid…it does not mention the horcrux you know.'

'It is no longer valid, even if it may have been a possibility before now according to the Hag,' James informed him, 'you need to speak with her.'

A flash moved quickly through Dumbledore's eyes, but it was instantly gone. 'You are right. Forgive an old man his mistakes…that is all I can ask. I shall do it. I shall speak to the Hag and if she is correct, we will release the news immediately.' He met James' eyes and then Lily's, 'I am truly sorry and I only hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I will however understand if you cannot.'

'Of course we will forgive you,' Remus said.

'Speak for yourself!' declared Sirius.

Lily gave Sirius a sharp look, 'right now our emotions are running high, Professor,' she said gently, 'the evil of Voldemort was…is great and it is affecting all of us, including you. We understand that.'

Dumbledore smiled sadly, 'thank you Lily,' he tilted his head at Remus, 'and you as well, Remus. I understand that this is very difficult for you all to face and in the future-'

Sirius jumped up from his chair, glaring at the wizard, 'difficult for us to face? I would say that the person who is facing anything here is you!' he interrupted.

James quickly placed a hand on Sirius' arm, but Sirius jerked it away.

'I'm getting sick and tired of playing second fiddle to all of these so called wise wizards. You were planning to have Harry killed! You need to face up to that fact, apologize and beg our forgiveness! There is nothing here for us to face at all except your terrible behavior!'

'Sirius! Enough!' James said just as hotly as Sirius was speaking.

'He's right.' Dumbledore said, his body deflating. 'Sirius has always spoken his mind plainly and I…well… by my last statement, I was shifting the blame around as is my wont.' He looked up then and now there were truly tears glimmering from his eyes. 'I was wrong and forgiveness is for all of you to give – if and when you can. I can ask for nothing more.'

Sirius sat down with a huff, 'that's more like it!'

James sat down as well, moving his hand over his face, 'I have to be honest with you, Professor Dumbledore, I have lost some confidence in you over this. But that does not mean that I won't forgive you…we have more important things to worry about than holding onto grudges at this point.'

'Well said, James,' Remus concurred, smiling lightly.

Dumbledore looked up, his cheeks wet, 'may I ask what your plans are now?'

James stared at him for a few long seconds before responding, 'Peter Pettigrew.'

'Ah,' Dumbledore whispered.

James stood and his friends followed his cue.

'Thank you for your time,' James said, rather stiffly.

Dumbledore nodded, 'of course. If I can be of any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask,' he looked at Sirius, 'and I won't take any requests for assistance to mean you have forgiven me.'

'Thank you,' James said nodding at Dumbledore and moving toward the door.

Lily smiled at Dumbledore, 'yes, thank you for your offer.'

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

Sirius stormed out in the wake of James and Lily without a by your leave, but Remus lagged behind.

'Professor,' Remus said kindly, 'we've all forgiven you in our hearts – even Sirius, but it may take everyone a while to express it.'

Dumbledore nodded sagely, 'I understand. Thank you, Remus.'

'I only hope that you too will find forgiveness in your heart…for yourself,' he added wisely.

Dumbledore's smile was wane, 'that…may take more time,' he said.

Remus held out his hand and shook Dumbledore's before following his friends from the office.

* * *

James walked with his arm tucked about Lily's shoulders and their friends flanked them. They had apparated back to Remus' parents' home and were moving through the wards with Remus undoing the magic.

'You know,' Remus said between spells, 'I think we may have been a bit harsh with Dumbledore. I am not convinced he would have gone through with that plan. He is a very compassionate man.'

'Right,' Sirius responded sarcastically, 'Dumbledore's goal in life is to see Voldemort dead – whatever it takes. You said so yourself.'

'But over time – he may have changed his mind. We are all on the same side after all and I can't believe it of him, not in the long term.' Remus said.

'I can't believe he even considered it,' Lily said softly, 'imagine his ensuring that the prophecy would be fulfilled by keeping Harry at the ready for Voldemort!'

James bit his lip and shook his head, 'it is going to take me a while to forgive him that. I know he thought he was doing what had to be done, but it is my son we are talking about here!'

'Snape did tell us that he was planning to keep Harry safe-' Remus began.

'Oh Snivellus vouched for him, that certainly means a lot,' Sirius growled.

'Well I'll not hold it against him forever,' James said, 'but I am having a hard time digesting the fact that he actually considered doing it!'

'Believe me,' Remus said, 'I too find his behavior reprehensible. But everyone makes mistakes and the problem is, the wiser you are, the bigger your mistakes.'

'Then he must be the wisest wizard in the world because this one is a doosey!' Sirius spat.

Remus sighed, 'yes, it was. But at the foundations, he is a good man… I feel he may have come to realize his error in the future.'

'He has gone off his rocker!' Sirius declared.

'I can only agree,' James said.

Lily nodded.

'We may need him and I don't want bad feelings to get in the way, that's all. It is nothing to forgive him; the harm was prevented.' Remus reminded.

'Ever the voice of reason,' James said grinning at Remus a little.

'Remus is right, we may need him,' Lily concurred, 'and staying angry and unforgiving is unhealthy.'

'True,' James agreed, 'so we'll all work on forgiving him. But in the meanwhile we have bigger problems…or I should say a very small, very dangerous problem.'

'Ratfiend is still on the loose,' Sirius supplied.

The reminder sombered the mood and the four moved through the remaining wards in silence before finally reaching the house. Once inside, they found Remus' parents sitting with Harry in the front room playing and the mood shifted to one of happiness again. After greetings were exchanged, James and Lily moved at once to join their child.

Remus' parents moved to the couch were their son joined them and began speaking, leaving Sirius to stand taking everything in.

'I'm going to get a glass of water if that is all right,' Sirius said.

'Our house is your house, as it has always been,' Remus' mother said smiling.

Sirius returned her smile and ambled into the kitchen. He stopped short however, when his eyes fell upon an unexpected guest. In a word, she was "beautiful". A very shapely girl with dark curls falling down her back and perfect little features.

Sirius gulped…literally.

The young beauty looked up startled from where she had stood using magic to cause a knife to cut vegetables. 'Oh!' she said.

'Sorry,' Sirius responded. She was even more beautiful when she faced him; perhaps the loveliest woman he'd ever seen in his life – and that included a whole lot of women.

'I'm Geneca,' she said then, 'who are you?'

Sirius heard the musical tones of her voice and stood mesmerized for a moment. He found himself a bit tongue tied for the first time in his life.

'Uh – Sirius Black,' he said finally.

'Ah,' she said knowingly, 'Remus has told me all about you. You are a good friend of his.'

Sirius had regained his composure and his natural charm exerted itself, 'yes, we have been best buddies for many years. He didn't mention you though…are you a relative?'

Geneca smiled, 'no, a neighbor. My family recently moved close by, you see, my father works with Remus' father at the Ministry and he actually located the house for us.'

Sirius nodded, 'so you haven't known Remus long then?'

Geneca smiled again causing Sirius' insides to melt, 'no, only for a few months. But what a few months! He has been involved with the war effort I know and now the Potters and little Harry.'

Sirius nodded.

'I told Mary – that's Remus' mother-'

'Yes I know.'

'Of course,' Geneca continued, 'well I offered to help her out since she had the little one here and with Remus running off with the Potters to help…and I suppose you were helping out as well.'

'Yes.' Sirius answered shortly.

Geneca flashed him a serious look, 'the rumor was that both James and Lily Potter were killed. I was shocked when I learned they were both alive – and incredibly happy.'

Sirius nodded, 'it is something not many are aware of yet – at least with respect to Lily.'

'I know, they have asked me to keep quiet about it all, you needn't worry.' She looked at him and grinned a little, her dimples coming and going near her mouth, 'it is also widely believed that you were their secret keeper and gave them up to Voldemort. But don't worry, Remus' mother has already explained that you were not.'

'No I was not,' Sirius concurred, 'it was another chap, a rather horrible chap.'

Geneca nodded, 'I figured you would be talking about it and so I came in here to prepare dinner – to allow you all privacy.'

'You seem to be in the know already,' Sirius said with a charming smile, 'I don't believe anyone would have minded you sitting in, you seem very…trustworthy.'

Geneca smiled, tilting her head a little in acknowledgment.

Sirius cleared his throat, 'so you come by here often?'

He noticed Geneca blushing at his words. It was a lovely sight.

'Well, just to help out. I've gotten pretty close to the family in the short time since we moved here. And my father is very close to John, Remus' father.'

Sirius nodded, 'well then we shall meet quite often in the future I hope.'

Geneca flushed again and nodded.

Sirius moved and took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. 'I just came for water, I'll leave you to your cooking.'

Geneca smiled kindly and began her cutting again.

Sirius turned and left, a small frown on his forehead. He'd never been conceited, but in truth, he'd yet to meet a woman who was not tremendously charmed by him. He had fully expected her to invite him to remain and talk to her while she cooked, but she had not. Nonetheless, he was completely charmed by her and he had every intention of finding out more about the intriguing woman from Remus as soon as possible.

Sirius was in luck. When he returned to the front room, Lily was curled up against James on the floor, their baby on her lap, lost in a world of their own. Remus sat watching them with a soppy look on his face alone on the couch. Apparently his mother and father had left for the nether regions of the house. Sirius took the opportunity to seat himself next to Remus.

'So,' he said in a near whisper, 'I met a visitor in your kitchen.'

Remus looked at Sirius inquisitively.

'Geneca,' Sirius said, raising his brows a little.

'Oh,' Remus said, 'Geneca is…here?'

Sirius nodded. It was not Remus' response, but rather the deep flush that appeared on his cheeks that got Sirius' attention. He felt his stomach do a small flip. He'd seen that look on Remus' face before – back at Hogwarts. Bad news; Remus was crushing on Geneca.

On the one hand, Remus' crushes usually went no where. That is, he'd kissed a few girls and even take a couple out back in their Hogwarts days, but he was very circumspect due to being a werewolf and never allowed his relationships with girls to move beyond friends – even the few he kissed had never materialized into anything more than that.

Sirius was certain that Remus had not changed in that regard. He wouldn't be thinking along the lines of anything serious with Geneca…and so…there was really nothing stopping him from declaring his own interest. Remus would back off completely – that was his way. Still, Sirius felt a little guilty because he had never moved in until Remus' crushes faded. But this was different…this woman was something special – and Sirius desired to immediately begin his pursuit of her.

'Is she seeing anyone?' Sirius asked.

'N-no.' Remus responded, 'she just arrived in this neighborhood not too long ago with her parents. She is...still pretty young.'

Sirius frowned, 'how old is she?'

Remus bit his lip a moment, 'twenty.'

Sirius lifted his brow, 'twenty? She's our age. What do you mean young?'

Remus frowned, 'well yeah…but she is…a young twenty. Not very experienced and all,'

Sirius understood that Remus was reacting out of his crush. But Geneca was just too perfect to let slip through his fingers. He'd never really had a serious relationship, and he wasn't certain he wanted one, even with the lovely Geneca. But he wanted something – and Remus would have him waiting decades while his crush passed…all for nothing.

'I was just wondering,' Sirius responded in a non-committal fashion.

Remus didn't say anything more, but he was still biting on his lower lip.

Remus' parents returned then and his father began speaking to the Potters.

'Lily, James, we have moved the crib into a room where you can all sleep. Why don't you come up and see if it is all right?'

James and Lily, lost in their own world looked up and smiled. They began rising at once.

'Oh!' Mary, Remus' mother said suddenly, 'I had nearly forgotten.' She moved toward the kitchen, 'Geneca come out and meet everyone.'

For the second time that evening, Sirius was struck dumb at the sight of the gorgeous brunette as she stepped into the room. He could only nod through the introductions and made no response when Geneca remarked that she'd just met Sirius in the kitchen.

Sirius remained frozen to the spot as James and Lily followed John upstairs and was only shaken from his stance when James slapped him on the arm as he passed and gave him a knowing look.

Sirius smiled wanly and then watched as Geneca and Mary returned to the kitchen. He stood a couple of seconds more before turning to rejoin Remus on the couch.

'She's lovely, what?' Remus asked brightly.

Sirius nodded and noted that Remus seemed rather cheery all of the sudden.

'You are right,' Remus continued, 'she is twenty – our age. I guess I just thought of her as young and inexperienced because she is always asking a lot of questions – having just moved into the area and all.'

Sirius regarded Remus and his friend smiled at him brightly.

'If you like her,' Remus added, 'you should ask her out. She has been rather bored. She's in between jobs. Kind of like us. In between our looking for Peter, I am sure you'll have time to get to know her better.'

Sirius looked at Remus speculatively; his friend seemed sincere. Maybe he had misjudged the situation after all. Or maybe Remus was playing at something else…

'Maybe I will,' Sirius said finally.

Remus smiled, 'good, now how about a game of magawhist before dinner?'

'Sure,' Sirius said, his voice rather far-away sounding to his own ears. Within seconds he had reached the decision to take Remus at face value. If Remus was offering her to him on a silver platter, he was not going to pass up the offer! His mind had already begun to imagine what it would be like to hold her in his arms, kiss her and...Sirius' imagination went on holiday as a myriad of imagines passed through his mind.

They had been playing the magical card game for sometime when Remus' mother strolled from the kitchen. She joined Remus and Sirius in the front room where they were playing, seating herself on a chair.

'It would seem,' she said playfully, 'that someone has made quite an impression on our neighbor Geneca.'

Sirius looked up sharply and Remus a moment later.

'Tomorrow night they are holding an opera in Hogsmeade and she said she needed an escort.' Mary smiled and looked at Sirius, 'don't be surprised if she invites you to join her…I only hope you will. She is young and doesn't know many people at all; it will be nice for her to go out.'

Sirius cleared his throat, 'I would be delighted to escort her,' he remarked smiling.

Mary chuckled lightly, 'she is a very lovely girl and very nice.'

'That she is,' Remus agreed, he smiled at Sirius with light in his eyes, 'looks like you are in luck!'

Sirius merely lifted his brows in response. But inside, he was on his knees thanking the gods for sending Geneca into his world. Somewhere in the back of his mind he even began to contemplate that it might be time for him to try out a serious relationship for once. Afterall, he asked himself, everyone had to try things at least once, didn't they?

Remus shook his head with a smile and went back to sorting the cards.

Mary turned her attention to her son, 'her sister who is a couple of years older has been away in France. She is training to be an alchemist. She mentioned that she would also be going to the opera and in need of an escort; so perhaps you could go as well, Remus?'

Remus nodded, 'sure,' he replied in an agreeable tone. His eyes were focused on the cards he was sorting however, so no one noticed that the light had quite gone out of them…


	9. Chapter 9

**Tangled Webs**

* * *

Severus Snape was not what one would call a Man About The Town. He preferred sitting in his home, Spinner's end and curling up with a good book or stretching back and considering his fond memories in silence.

However, those days, Severus decided, had come to a crashing close. It was time for him to hit the scene. He'd attended bars with Lucius and a few friends when he was a Death Eater. However, he'd always made an excuse to leave as soon as possible. He'd only gone in the first place because they had begged him endlessly.

But tonight was different. Tonight Severus Snape was going out on the town to look over the feminine wizard prospects. It was the only way to definitively overcome his throbbing feelings for Lily Evans…Potter.

Snape checked his wardrobe and realized that it was entirely black. Black robes, slacks, and shirts; he'd even taken to wearing black undergarments. His memory of the bars was of insidious people in insidiously colored clothing and he knew immediately that he would never fit in.

Fitting in was not his style and he scowled at his wardrobe. It was perfect, but the ladies would undoubtedly find it boring. He retrieved a pair of black pants and drawing his wand he issued a spell at them. They turned a bright pink and he hissed. Transfiguration had never been his strong suit. He cursed the pants and they caught fire, which he put out once they had charred to a black mess – at least the color was better.

Snape withdrew another pair and headed off to his study to retrieve a transfiguration book. Following several spells, he finally managed to transform the pants into a smart looking pair of striped colored pants. The dark reds, purples, yellows and blues were cut by thin white lines and Snape was rather pleased with the result. He next transfigured one of his shirts to a mystical, bright orange and one of his robes to a suave, lime green to cover the ensemble.

Snape put on the clothing and stood before the only mirror he owned. He scowled deeply. He looked like a Muggle clown from one of the books his father had given him when he was young. But if he remembered correctly, everyone at the bar had looked similarly clownish.

Snape noted his hair hung about his face, limp and heavy. He sneered, remembering the taunting he'd received about it from many when he was a child. Rebellion sunk in and he refused to do anything about it. The only thing left to do was change the color of his shoes and to make his life easier, he simply turned them white.

Then he departed Spinner's end for a bar in Wizard London.

* * *

The day was bright and lovely in perfect contrast to the rather somber mood surrounding the small group gathered in the back yard. Harry was playing with Remus' parents in the house and Lily and the Marauders had come out to speak about their future plans with respect to Peter.

'I had hoped Dumbledore would have something in the way of a lead, but he offered us nothing. I think we shall have to ask a few more questions of Snape.' James was saying thoughtfully.

'Snape?' Sirius frowned, 'he was useless…as useless as Dumbledore.'

Lily frowned, 'he's changed sides Sirius; that in itself is a small miracle. I think the least we could do is acknowledge it and prove ourselves better than the Death Eaters he used to befriend.'

Sirius' frown suddenly broke and he stared at Lily with fondness. He quite suddenly moved and pulled her into a warm hug.

'I'm so glad you are back, Lily.'

Lily laughed lightly, 'what's this?'

Sirius smiled, 'it just suddenly hit me when you said Death Eaters how much I almost lost – I mean of course I knew – but…well…I am just glad you are here.'

They gave a tight squeeze to one another and parted.

James expression was mockingly heartbroken, 'what about me?'

Sirius grinned, 'you weren't gone long enough for me to miss.'

'Next time I'll try and appear dead longer.'

Sirius lost his grin, 'it was awful, James.'

James too became serious, 'I know, mate.'

Sirius' grin returned as fast as it had left, 'I meant when I discovered you were still alive.'

'Really,' James said immediately, 'well maybe I need to feel the same thing to understand,' he turned to Remus, 'kill him, would you?'

Remus laughed.

Lily was laughing too, 'can we stay on topic here? We were discussing Severus; we really need to consider him in a new light now. It is very possible he can provide us with help.'

'All right, we'll give Snivelus a chance, but I don't hold out much hope that we'll get any more information from the greasy git.' Sirius said depreciatingly.

'Your negative attitude won't help, that's for certain,' Lily returned.

James cut in, 'Lily is right. We have to start somewhere and perhaps Snape can at least lead us to other Death Eaters for information. We are totally back at square one again.'

'True,' Sirius agreed, 'although I don't know how we'd get them to talk.'

'By any means,' Remus said, his expression flat, 'like they used on so many of us!'

James' lifted his brows, 'Moony suggesting torture?'

Remus grinned, 'well not torture exactly, but we may have to use rather drastic means.'

Lily nodded, 'we may have to bind them and use Veritaserum to get the truth out of them.'

'Vicious little sadist,' James quipped.

Lily slapped his arm, 'in any case, Severus might be able to point us in the right direction,' she added.

'I agree,' Remus put in. 'Perhaps we could question the Hag as well, she…well if nothing else, she has proven to be brilliant. Maybe she could help us?'

'Good idea,' Lily said.

Sirius regarded Lily for a moment and then smiled grandly.

"I think,' Sirius began.

'Sometimes…' James murmured.

'And this is one of those times,' Sirius finished grandly, 'that before we do any thing else we need to replace that Ratfiend, Peter!'

The other three looked at Sirius with dark stares.

James was the first to recover; his eyes began to sparkle, his grin widened and his expression cultivated an aura of mischievousness.

Sirius couldn't help but match the grin; it was the first time he'd seen James look like his old self since Godric's Hallow.

James looked at Lily, 'the Marauders were always four.'

Remus caught on then, 'true,' he added.

'And at the moment we are but three,' Sirius supplied.

'And three is such a sad, little number; third wheel, odd man out, quite tragic,' James continued.

'Only any good when you're talking about your privates!' Sirius said delightedly.

'Sirius!' Lily said, her shocked expression fading away as she joined the others in laughter. "It is amazing to me that you guys can laugh and joke when we have such serious issues confronting us!'

'Helps to ease the tension,' Sirius advised her.

Lily inclined her head in acknowledgement, 'well that is true.'

'If you are finished castigating us, I will continue,' James said then, his tone formal, 'Lily, as of this moment, you are hereby pronounced a Marauder.'

'Hear, hear!' Remus enjoined.

'Who says I want to be a crazy Marauder?' Lily asked.

'Oh, did you think you had a say in it?' Her husband inquired with a mock expression of amazement.

'Apparently you haven't read the rules,' Sirius chirped.

'The dusty, trusty rules,' James nodded sadly, 'new members are not given any say in the matter I am afraid.'

Lily started laughing.

'But they are allowed to cook for us!' James said brightly.

'And clean,' added Sirius.

'And do our laundry.'

'And mend our robes,'

'Bring us beer,' James added thoughtfully.

Remus began laughing lightly at the pair's banter; Lily just shook her head and smiled.

'And cater to our every whim!' Sirius continued.

'And even sleep with the best looking member!' James cooed.

'That would be me,' Sirius said pragmatically.

'That is debatable,' James grinned.

'The truth is Lily,' Remus cut in, 'generally, while these two are busy arguing over which of them is the better looking, I sneak off with the girl.'

'Don't even dream about it, Moony,' James warned with mock seriousness.

'Okay, I'll be a Marauder,' Lily interjected, 'after all, the job description is unbeatable.'

They all laughed a bit before once again facing each other and their faces reverting to seriousness.

James snapped his hands together, 'then shall we speak to Snape again?'

'I was thinking,' Lily said.

'Oh my god, new members are not allowed to think! Get her a rule book, Prongs!' Sirius groaned.

James laughed, 'what were you thinking, love?'

'Well, why don't we ask Severus to come here instead of barging into his home again. I think he might feel less…antagonized. Plus it will show we trust him if we allow him to know where we are.'

'We trust him?' Sirius asked with raised brows, 'when did that happen?'

'Lily is right,' James said, 'we may never trust him like we do one another, but if he is no longer a Death Eater, then I think we can trust his motives.' He squinted his eyes at Sirius, 'remember Jovan? When he converted over from a Death Eater there was no one more loyal to the Order of the Phoenix.'

Sirius nodded, growing a little somber, 'and gave his life to prove it.'

'Fighting Death Eaters,' James affirmed, 'once people step out of the darkness Voldemort's malevolent wielding, they tend to embrace the light like starving men do food.'

'Starving men can barely eat,' Sirius said flatly, 'their stomachs are shrunk and their systems can't take it right away.'

'And men that make a mockery of my analogies generally die young,' James responded.

Sirius winked at his mate. 'Anyway, you are all forgetting one thing,'

Remus sighed, 'Snape is in love with Lily.'

That put a slight pall on the situation and the four looked at one another in consideration.

James scratched his head, 'to be honest, love can do strange things to people.'

'You needn't tell us that, James,' Sirius said wryly.

'I believe what Severus told us,' Lily put in, 'he said he was helping to protect us, working as a spy for Dumbledore. If he would do that…'

'Yeah, but what exactly was his motivation and what was his purpose?' Sirius asked.

'Probably to somehow have you,' James said to Lily sighing.

'Well if that was his objective, he didn't admit it,' Lily replied. 'He said that he still honored our old friendship at Hogwarts – and I believe that could be true…even if the other is true as well.'

'He was in love with you back at Hogwarts too,' James said knowingly.

Lily frowned a little, 'I'm not too sure about that.'

'I am,' James said matter-of-factly.

'Be that as it may,' Remus spoke up, 'he sounded like he was resigned to accept you and James are together now.'

Sirius snorted, 'did you see how he was acting? He didn't seem resigned to anything.'

'Okay, okay, so we'll have to feel him out. We won't invite him here, but maybe we can meet in a neutral place – like at Hogwarts or something,' James suggested.

'That is a great idea!' Lily said smiling at James.

'I only have great ideas,' James said smirking.

'Well you had the one once,' she immediately responded, 'when you married that brilliant, beautiful and lovely girl!'

James groaned, smothered her with his arms and forced a kiss.

'So we'll send around a message to meet at Hogwarts,' Remus carried on, ignoring the young lovers, 'and give Severus the benefit of the doubt, trust wise.'

James nodded as did Lily. Sirius raised a brow.

'Alrighty then,' James said, 'we'll give him a little test of trust and Sirius will be the devil's advocate.'

Sirius' mouth twisted in a grin, 'I suppose that works.'

'And we won't call him Snivy or Snivelus,' Lily said, 'will we Sirius?'

Sirius grinned, 'you have a lot of demands for a wet behind the ears Marauder, Lily.'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'we won't get anywhere with Severus if you hold onto your surely attitude.'

'She's right,' James added.

'Yup,' Remus agreed.

Sirius held up his hands, 'fine, fine, fine.'

'When do we want to do this?' Remus asked frowning a little.

James looked at him and then at the sky and back again, 'the full moon is just a few days away now, eh?'

Remus nodded.

Sirius smirked, 'cool, then our newest Marauder can experience the midnight venturing with us.'

'I'm excited to go out with you guys,' Lily said at once, looking rather smug.

'Twenty-one years old and already so much adventure, Lily,' Sirius said, 'yet still wanting more.'

Lily's eyes grew a little brighter, 'if nothing else, what happened to me…well, I will never take a moment of life for granted again.'

James placed an arm around her, 'nor will I.'

'Actually,' Sirius said, his tone serious, 'me either.'

Remus' expression was matter-of-fact, 'I never have.'

The others looked at him a moment before all of them began laughing.

'And that,' James said, releasing Lily, grabbing Remus into a hug and roughly mussing his hair, 'is why we love you, Moony.'

Remus couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

It was decided that Lily would write Snape a note, arranging for a meeting at Hogwarts the next day. Sirius volunteered to help her with a few choice words, but James placed an arm casually about his best buddy's shoulders and carried him away so the note would not be a disaster. James suggested they go for a spin on Sirius' flying motorbike which he'd retrieved from Godric's Hallow shortly after they'd gone to the Hag's home. Sirius readily agreed; he loved riding and he and James had spent hours and hours doing just that in the past.

The two returned that evening and Lily met them at once to remind Sirius that he and Remus had promised to escort their neighbor and her sister to the opera. James laughed at the rather soppy expression that momentarily moved across Sirius' face and Sirius immediately turned to cradle his friend's cheeks with his palms.

'You are not the only one who knows a special chick when she comes along.'

'Oh?' James inquired, 'serious about this one are we?'

Sirius released James' face, 'we'll see,' he said with a wink and then disappeared upstairs where Remus was already getting ready.

Remus' parents offered to watch Harry and James and Lily took them up on it. Lily and James had not had an opportunity to really be alone together since her return to the living. The two couldn't seem to keep the smiles from their faces as they headed upstairs to their room.

Sirius had showered and changed rapidly; he was looking forward to seeing Geneca again. She was a beauty and while he really was not the type to settle down, watching Lily and James, all of the things he'd recently been through, and Geneca's extremely lovely face and figure had him re-thinking his decisions about all of that. He barely knew her, but he knew there was something very special about her.

The ladies arrived at the appointed hour and Sirius and Remus were dressed to the hilt in their evening clothes awaiting them.

Geneca was stunning in a midnight blue gown, her open cloak an even deeper blue, showing off her graceful figure and highlighting her lovely eyes. Her sister, she introduced as Morsha.

Morsha was a mess.

Morsha had on a short bright yellow dress and wore a black cloak atop. She had on yellow heels that were so high, they looked like small towers. Her face was round and pudgy, as was her figure, but she had lovely grey eyes. Unfortunately, her mousy brown hair did nothing to bring them out as it hung rather listlessly about her face.

Sirius felt for his friend, but he knew that Remus was far less judgmental than he was and would not mind escorting her. He smiled brightly and suggested they be on their way.

Sirius was then horrified when Geneca marched up to Remus and took his arm. He stood frozen, staring at the pair of them as realization dawned. He was to escort Morsha. And the woman of his dreams was…cuddling up nicely on Remus' arm.

Remus' eyes met Sirius' for a moment and two way shock reverberated between them. Remus had obviously not expected that outcome either.

Sirius snapped back into the present with a jolt as Morsha saddled up beside him and took his arm – which he had not presented.

Sirius sighed and tried for a pleasant expression that would not come, 'shall we?'

Geneca smiled brightly, 'yes!'

As the four headed out to the opera, small shy smiles passed between Remus and Geneca and a small shy smile was being passed to Sirius by Morsha, which he responded to with a grimace that he hoped passed for a smile…

* * *

Snape sat in his chair at Spinner's End thinking about the evening before at the bar. His brow was creased and his expression in its customary scowl.

The first thing that Snape noticed when he entered the bar was that his clothes were not quite right for the scene. It seemed as if the fad had changed. Bright colors were out and somber, dark colors were in. Everyone in the bar could have taken their clothes from Severus' wardrobe. He stood out like the sorest of thumbs.

He turned to quickly escape the bar, but before he could take two steps, he heard someone calling him from behind.

'Severus Snape?'

Snape turned and found himself staring into the eyes of Flint. He was an old school mate from Slytherin house, with way too much personality in Snape's opinion. They had never been good friends, but they'd been house mates for seven years. Yet Snape couldn't remember the fellow's first name.

'Flint' Snape said scowling.

'Well met, it has been ages!' Flint gushed.

Snape didn't respond. He noted the man was giving his attire a once over and a bit of disgust had entered and exited his expression.

'Well, let us have a drink together,' Flint suggested amiably.

Snape's lips formed a thin line. He didn't mind being rude and leaving, but he realized that it might be good to get a look at the bar and see what was going on. Tonight could merely be a scouting mission; he'd return on another evening to a different bar in proper dress

Snape sighed and nodded.

Flint clapped his hands together, smiling widely, 'excellent mate.' He turned and headed for the bar and sat on one of the stools before it.

Snape sat down on the stool next to Flint's and regarded the bartender with an evil stare until he moved over to where they were sitting.

The two men ordered drinks.

'So what have you been up to Severus? Did you end up with the Death Eaters? You seemed to be headed that way when I last saw you.'

'As a matter of fact I did.'

'My condolences, I was sad to hear of your leader's fall. Not true! I was thrilled at his timely end! But I do commiserate with you if you miss him!'

Snape elevated his browns briefly and was glad the bartender returned with their drinks at that moment.

Wishing to change the topic, Snape began speaking, 'so do you come here often?'

'Me? Every night! Not true! Actually, just now and again when I need to get away from the wife and kid.'

Snape had forgotten about Flint's ridiculous manner of speech. 'So you are married?' he asked.

'Sure and a kid on top of it. Really quite dull the married life, I have to tell you. Not all that it is hyped up to be.'

Snape took a sip of his beverage, 'so you come here to find…a little extramarital excitement?'

Flint grinned, 'the women can't resist me! What can I say?' he laughed, 'Lie! I am the most loyal husband in the world. But don't let my wife know that, I wouldn't want her to get wind of my devotion,' he sniggered.

Snape cringed then scowled, 'I thought I might find a little company here.'

Flint laughed regarding Snape's clothes, 'in that get up? Who tarted you up in that costume anyway? You look like Dumbledore!'

Snape sneered at the man, 'when I seek fashion advice, I will seek it from someone with half a brain.'

Flint's expression grew somber, 'no need to get your knickers in a twist, mate. I am sure some ladies will find your get up attractive.' He grinned, 'Not true! You won't land a drunken spinster in those rags, my good man.'

'Why don't you just drink, you seem to be able to do that without tripping over your tongue,' Snape said scathingly.

'Well I see you have not lost your winning personality!'

'And I see you have not lost your ignorant one.'

'Not true!' declared Flint, then his expression sobered a little, 'well, true…'

'Indeed.'

Flint grinned, 'well some things never change – like nature – it is calling me now. I'll be back in a hot flash!'

'I'll be waiting with bated breath,' Snape said drearily.

Flint laughed and rushed off to the men's room.

That was when the lovely little blond came along and sat on the stool at Snape's other side. The bar had filled up and it was the only empty stool.

'Is this stool taken?' she asked pleasantly.

'No,' Snape replied. He noted that she looked at his clothing with a moue of distaste.

Snape watched her order a drink and then sit staring into it. He also noted that she had rather large breasts that were threatening to pop out of her top. He decided of a sudden that he would have a go at wooing her, after all, he'd really nothing to lose and he was on a mission. She was very pretty.

'So, you come here often?' Snape tried.

The woman looked at him, then back at her drink. 'No.'

'Me either,' Snape responded.

'I didn't ask,' she said.

Snape scowled, 'well no you didn't. Feeling rather friendly are you?'

'I never do when I am around mad men.'

Snape laughed rather snidely, 'I assure you I am far from mad.'

The woman scanned his clothing with her eyes, 'I am not very certain of that.'

Snape felt the conversation was going well, but he was momentarily at a loss of what to say. He was really not used to this pick up business. 'So where do you live?' he asked.

'In my home,' the blond responded.

Snape scowled, 'I figured you didn't live in a dog house. I meant where,' he growled.

'I don't give out personal information to strangers,' she replied shortly.

Snape wondered if all women were as difficult as this one. He supposed they were – all so different from Lily who had been friendly and nice, interested in what he had to say about magic and all full of questions when he met her…at 10 years old. He scowled again. He had best just stop with the small talk and get on with it, he decided.

'Well,' Snape continued, 'Let's talk about something impersonal then. Do you have a boyfriend?'

It was the woman's turn to scowl, 'that is equally none of your business – and equally personal by the way.'

Snape's face blackened. They were off to a good start, he thought, but he didn't seem to be able to hit on the right topics with the woman. Then it came to him. Flattery! Women love flattery, he thought.

'Well you are very pretty,' he said, 'I just thought you must have a boyfriend.'

The blond pursed her lips and regarded him a moment, 'if I didn't, I wouldn't be interested in you, so it doesn't matter either way, does it?'

The slap in the face comment should have upset a member of the male sex, but Snape felt only curiosity. 'Why not?' he asked.

'Because…well,' the woman looked him up and down, 'look at you. Wearing all those odd clothes, white shoes…and your hair, don't you ever wash it?'

'I see outer appearances are all that matters to you,' Snape said sneeringly.

'Actually no. But I do have a minimum requirement of cleanliness.'

'Well maybe you should go to a gymnasium and wait for men to come out of the showers,' Snape said nastily.

The woman looked at him with a disgusted expression, 'where did you learn pick up lines? You should ask for a refund.'

'And you should remind your tailor of your breast size, the shirt appears to be a size too small,' Snape sneered.

The woman stood up with a huff and carried her drink to a different stool that had freed up at the bar; very, very far from Snape.

Snape watched her go, wondering exactly which of his pick up lines had been objectionable and sent things rocketing into the ground. He just wasn't cut out for this sort of thing – he was sure she had enjoyed his company at first, but then something had gone wrong…

But Snape was not ready to give up. He may not be cut out for picking up girls and finding a new love, but he would have to learn the art. He thought back to the way Lucius used to flirt with Narcissa; she was always laughing and giggling up at him. Even miserable Potter had seemed to know just how to bring a smile to Lily's face. And Black! Snape took a moment to seethe. But he had to admit that girls had swarmed about Black like bees around honey. The man was a cad and yet they adored him. Snape scowled figuring it had to have been his looks because Black was a disgusting individual.

He couldn't emulate any of them. He would have to find his own way. Last night, he decided hadn't gone well.

Snape sighed, actually, last night had been a complete disaster and he'd learned nothing except that people no longer wore clown suits when going to bars; women were generally rude and Flint was still a moron.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tangled Webs**

* * *

It was inevitable. Harry James Potter was going to be spoiled rotten. The adults around him doted on him mercilessly and he was becoming all too used to the attention. He'd always been able to entertain himself for short periods of time with his toys spread about him. However, he'd become used to all of the recent attention and had begun the habit of screwing up his face and beginning a bit of a wail when none of the adults were paying attention to him.

At first, the adults catered to his whims, but then James suddenly put his foot down and Lily was in full accord. James' memories of his own youth, full of attention and spoiled rotten by aging parents were fond and happy. However, he recalled how arrogant and disdainful it had made him at times when he was a young teen. Lily remembered the same thing – about James.

'You were an arrogant git,' she declared when he suggested they curb Harry's newest behavior.

James frowned, 'well, I was too arrogant and a bit disdainful of others, I admit. But an arrogant git?'

Lily nodded.

'I most certainly was not!'

'A toerag of the worst sort,' she murmured nonchalantly, 'till around 6th year.'

'Christ! I wasn't that bad,' James defended himself, 'I admit I was a bit overboard…but I had my good points.'

Lily laughed, 'I never said you didn't. But we were discussing the bad ones.'

'Well I was only arrogant when I was right. The thing is, I usually was.'

Lily laughed harder, 'hardly!'

'I admit the disdainful bit wasn't stellar of me, but come on, give me a little quarter here. Admit you loved me anyway!'

'I had a mad sort of crush on you starting around 4th year, but I wanted nothing to do with you.'

James pondered the sky, 'seems to me you were underfoot quite frequently for someone who wanted nothing to do with me.'

'I was trying to help you see the error of your ridiculously delinquent ways.'

'Umm,' James squinted at his wife, 'that's not how I remember it.'

Lily laughed, 'I admit there were moments when you were irresistible. But then in the next moment your head would blow up to the size of a balloon.'

James laughed then, 'well, it isn't as if you were perfect either. You were a bit of a priggish prude.'

Lily elevated her brows, 'priggish prude?'

'Very much so, completely self-righteous at times; your arrogance out did mine by leaps and bounds.'

Laughter spurted from Lily's lips, 'I suppose I was at times.'

James gave her his crooked smile, 'but I did love you anyway.' He sighed a little, 'perhaps you have the right of it; I was a bit of a git. But by 6th year I was a dream, admit it!'

'Well,' Lily bit her lip, 'that kiss I gave you out by the lake that year I think speaks for itself.'

James groaned, 'that was cruel. I was so excited, thinking you'd finally come around and you had to go ruin it by saying even arrogant toerags deserved a kiss for Christmas.'

Lily doubled over with laughter.

'It was evil,' he moaned.

'A bit of, but I think you knew I was being less than honest. I enjoyed that kiss immensely.'

James shook his head, 'I couldn't read you at all back then. I didn't know what to think. That kiss was just amazing…and then the comment. You were terrible to me.'

'Hey! I allowed us to become good friends after that!'

'Allowed? That was mighty big of you, love. And here I was thinking that it took two people to become friends. Nonetheless, I recall that during the rest of the term all I wanted was another kiss.'

'I know and honestly so did I, but you deserved the torture.'

James smirked, 'I suppose.'

'Besides, if I remember correctly, I gave you another on your birthday that year.'

'Yeah after I bribed you promising to give you my transfiguration homework.'

Lily laughed, 'that was just an excuse for me, I'd already done the homework. But you didn't have to know about that.'

James' grin was wide.

'In any case, I gave you another on the train at the beginning of 7th didn't I?' Lily said fondly.

There was silence, and James' grin died, his eyes growing intense.

'I see you recall _that_ kiss.'

'I shall never forget it,' he replied softly.

What could Lily do but move into her husband's arms and recreate that moment that had marked the beginning of their romantic relationship.

It was a solid two minutes later that Lily and James were interrupted.

'You two out here acting like lovesick teenagers and your child in there wailing his head off!' Sirius' voice mimicked a growl. He held a content looking Harry in his arms.

'Oh no!' Lily cried.

'Padfoot, we have decided to allow Harry to sit with his toys and wail if he wants. All the attention he's getting is going to his little head.'

Sirius' face was wry as James moved toward him to take his child into his arms and hug him warmly.

'Right,' Sirius commented, 'I'll believe it when I see it; you two can't keep your hands off of him for a minute.'

James begin dotting kisses on Harry's face, 'he's just so adorable, my baby,' he said in a cooing tone.

Harry's smile grew into giggles and Lily looked on shaking her head. She had a feeling the not spoiling him thing was going to take some getting used to.

Remus came outside then, 'hey you two had better get a move on, it is nearly 2 o' clock.'

James handed Harry to his godfather and nodded, 'almost forgot.'

'Snape will be more amiable if you don't keep him waiting.'

'Remus, there is no such thing as an amiable Snape,' Sirius chimed in.

It had been decided that James and Lily would go alone to meet with Severus at Hogwarts. Snape had responded curtly to Lily's letter to him, advising that he could see them for a few minutes.

James and Lily apparated shortly thereafter leaving Sirius and Remus with Harry in the front parlor of the house.

'I hope that goes well,' Remus commented as he closed the door behind them.

'Speaking of going well,' Sirius said, 'I have to tell you, I had my eye on Geneca, but it would seem that the two of you have eyes for one another.'

Remus flushed and looked anywhere but at Sirius, 'I – I -'

Sirius grinned, 'don't worry, I don't mind about all that, but I do mind being caged with that sister of hers, Morsha. The girl is a complete duck and I have no intention of being saddled with her as you and Geneca continue whatever it is you plan to do.'

The night at the opera had been a complete disaster for Sirius. He spent most of the evening warding off Morsha's advances and the rest of it trying to find a way to shorten the entire experience. Remus on the other hand had gotten on beautifully with the beautiful Geneca. The two seemed highly compatible and it was clear that Geneca had special feelings where Remus was concerned.

'But Geneca and I don't plan to do anything,' Remus responded a little sadly.

'Christ Moony! Stop with all this self-depreciation stuff. Does she know about your furry little troubles?'

Remus shook his head, 'no,' he met Sirius' eye, 'and I have no intention of telling her. I've made my parents promise. She is a lovely girl, but there can be nothing between us; nothing serious that is. I've accepted that is my lot in life. So really, there is nothing stopping you from pursuing her if you want, Padfoot.'

Sirius sighed and then yelped when Harry tugged rather hard on one of his locks of hair, 'that isn't a bloody toy!' he said to Harry, disengaging his hair from Harry's fingers.

Harry laughed, 'Puff!'

Sirius couldn't help but grin as Harry tried to say his nickname. He gave Harry a kiss about the cheek and turned his attention back to Remus.

'Listen to me Moony, you are being stubborn about this as always. But the fact of the matter is, you have to take chances in life. Look at me, I am a cad and I know it. I've dated and dumped so many girls, it is amazing there are any left to tangle with. But despite my reputation, they keep coming anyway.'

Remus shook his head, 'its not the same. Dating a cad is far different than dating a monster.'

'For gods sakes Moony, you are hardly a monster!'

Remus pursed his lips.

'Where is Prongs when I need him,' Sirius mourned, 'he's the only one that can ever talk sense into that stubborn head of yours. You need to just be open with Geneca, just like you are with us. We didn't go running off when you told us about your little problem did we?'

'Well no, but that was different. You weren't planning to date me, believing I was a normal bloke.'

'I give up!' Sirius declared roundly, 'just don't tell that sister of hers that any double dates will be happening in the future.'

Remus grinned, 'no worries, I doubt there will be any more dates at all. I don't think it is wise for me to ask Geneca out anymore now that-'

But Sirius cut him off, 'shut it, Moony.'

Remus grinned sheepishly.

'Mooooooooo!' Harry squeed.

Remus reached out and took Harry in his arms and began swinging him around to the child's delight.

'Some monster,' muttered Sirius.

* * *

Severus left his classroom and walked slowly to the Gates of Hogwarts. He was to meet Lily and perhaps the rest of the bloody Marauders at 2 o' clock and he wasn't really looking forward to it. He wished she would come alone.

He was still determined to get over Lily, and had determined that there was something quite major getting in the way of that. He needed to speak with her – alone and he did not wish those goons she hung out with to overhear.

Severus was surprised when he exited the gate to see that only Lily and James had come. That was better that having the whole gang, but still not what he would have preferred.

'Hello Severus,' Lily said cheerily.

'Hi,' Snape responded, his tone a little despondent.

'Severus,' James said.

Snape nodded in his general direction.

'Severus, Lily began, 'we came because, well, we have gotten no where in our search for Peter and…Voldemort.'

Snape cringed a little upon hearing the name.

'I know you said you had no idea where he was,' Lily continued, 'but we were hoping that you would perhaps be able to help us find others who might know.'

'Others?' Severus inquired, cocking a brow.

'Death Eaters,' James put in.

Snape scowled, 'I hardly have them over for tea and crumpets.'

Lily smirked, 'I didn't figure you did, Severus. But perhaps you could tell us who among them might be most in the know – who was closest to Vol- to the dark lord?'

Severus looked down at the ground and sighed. He found it hard to meet Lily's eyes without feelings of love and guilt besieging his soul. If she realized what he'd done, she'd never speak to him again – and her husband would likely curse him into the soil. Still, he had a terrible need to unburden himself over the matter. Somehow he knew it would be the only way of truly moving on – fully recovering from his lingering feelings of culpability. He made up his mind to have a go at it.

Gathering his courage, he began to speak, 'I – well the truth is, I have to talk to you,' he said, still eyeing the ground, 'about something.'

Lily met James' eyes a moment before regarding Severus' down turned head again, 'do you mean to me alone?'

Severus nodded.

There was a rather long and awkward silence and then James cleared his throat, 'well there is a bench just up the way a little…why don't the two of you go and talk. I'll wait here.'

Snape looked up then, his eyes flashing toward James and then to Lily.

Lily motioned with her hand and began walking toward a bench that was a small distance away.

Severus followed slowly. He began to regret having made the request. He didn't know if he could speak to Lily about what he'd done. And Potter being all big about it and letting them go off and speak in private wasn't exactly hitting him the right way either. He saw arrogance in the gesture; as if James had no worries whatsoever about what another man might wish to say to his wife - alone. Snape scowled; if Lily were _his_ wife, he would have never acceded to such a request from Potter.

Lily and Severus reached the bench and sat down. She faced him and waited for him to speak…and waited…and waited, but Severus just stared at the ground before him.

'What is it, Severus?' Lily said gently.

Snape sighed, 'first I have to ask you to forgive my past behavior,' he hedged.

Lily laughed lightly, 'at Hogwarts? Consider it forgotten, Severus.'

He looked at her then, 'I mean even after you – you ended our friendship. I – I know it was wrong of me to try and taunt _him _into hex battles, but I was somewhat disgruntled at your friendship with him after ours ended. Well you know how _he_ and I got on back then.'

Lily smiled, 'Severus, we were kids, forget it.'

He nodded and took a deep breath. 'I need to ask you to forgive me for something else as well.'

'If you mean being a Death Eater, of course I forgive you – there is nothing for me to forgive in reality. You finally saw the light and that is what really matters.'

'No…not that.'

Lily waited. And waited. And waited. Finally she spoke softly, 'what is it then, Severus? Is it something to do with James?'

'I – I was deceived by him, Lily.'

Lily frowned, 'by James?'

'No…by the Dark Lord.'

'I know.' Lily said in a small voice, 'but you finally saw through it and well honestly, when we were friends, that is all I ever wanted. Truly.'

'I know that…now.' Snape sighed again. 'While I was in his service, I wanted – I wanted to please him in any way I could.'

'I know, that is how it is for everyone in his service. He is a grand manipulator.'

Snape nodded, 'well an opportunity presented itself for me to do so in a big way, and well…I took it.'

'What do you mean?'

Snape met her eyes again, 'I told him,' he blurted, 'I was the one who heard the prophecy first – the one that concerned your son, or at least he figured it concerned your son after I told him about it. I had no idea he would think it concerned your boy. I overheard Trelawny telling it to Dumbledore.'

Lily's eyes were wide as saucers and it appeared to Snape that they were full of horror. He expected no less.

'It was then,' he said quickly, looking away once more, 'when I realized he intended to go after your son…and your family that I went to Dumbledore and told him everything. I wanted to undo what I had done; I wanted to protect you, I had no idea…'

Lily seemed stunned, 'you – told him?' she sputtered.

Snape nodded, his emotions coming to the fore. He felt his eyes sting and he closed them tightly. 'I had no idea he would target your family.'

Lily sat in contemplation for a moment, 'but…you knew it would be some family…some baby…'

Snape nodded jerkily. 'It was despicable, I know that. There is no way to excuse or justify what I did. At the time, all I could think was that this child could possibly block Voldemort's chance of attaining power…I – I well, at the time, that meant we'd all lose – all of us that were following him.'

Silence fell about them and Severus noted that Lily had turned her head away. It was better he thought; better if she hated him because it would make his way forward easier. But more than that, there was a feeling of relief washing over him that he'd finally managed to get the heavy burden of his past deed off of his chest. He was moved to bring an end to the conversation and likely an end to any possible friendly relations with Lily. But so be it.

'I did everything I could to help protect you – that was when I began spying for Dumbledore.'

Lily nodded.

I wanted to tell you…and to apologize. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I couldn't carry this around anymore. When I thought it had resulted in your death, I was distraught; I valued our friendship Lily – I know you won't believe that, but I did and that is why I tried to undo what I'd done.'

Lily turned to look at him again, 'I know,' she said slowly, I believe you valued it – I just don't know what to say. I didn't expect…'

Snape nodded.

After another small silence Lily spoke again, her eyes now focused on the ground, 'the crucial thing…the thing that matters is that you've recognized what you did was wrong.' She took a deep breath, 'and you've come to our side. That is what is important.'

Snape nodded again, inexplicably feeling miserable once more.

Lily swallowed and determination filled her eyes, 'all we can do now is work together and try to stop Vol-the Dark Lord – Dumbledore is sure he will return. And Peter…I don't know what to think about Peter.'

'Lucius Malfoy,' Snape responded.

'What?'

'Lucius…he was also a…he was with us.'

'I figured he was also a Death Eater…'

'Well he might know something…I don't know.'

'Oh.'

Severus met her eyes, 'Lucius…is…was…maybe still is…a friend. He – he always looked out for me and so I would ask…'

'I understand,' Lily cut in gently.

Snape nodded.

Lily stood up, 'I don't think we need to speak with James about this – I'll speak to him later.'

Severus stood as well, nodding.

Lily gave him a small smile and turned to walk away.

'Lily,' Severus said.

She turned to regard him.

'I – I meant it when I said I was sorry – for everything – for all of the pain I put you through. And I – well I will help in any way I can.'

She smiled, 'thank you.'

Snape nodded and watched her walk away. The relief he had felt earlier was eluding him. He'd confessed all that was necessary. She didn't need to know that he'd rather nefarious plans in trying to procure her as well as protect her. That was something he regretted, but would have to get through on his own without any admission. Her opinion of him was already at rock bottom in any case and it bothered him much more than he had hoped it would.

Snape sighed, watching Lily at a distance as she moved next to her husband and took his hand. They spoke a few words and then disapparated, leaving Snape to stare at the empty space where they had stood, wondering if he'd ever recover from his past.

* * *

When Lily and James apparated to Remus' parent's home once more, she pulled him away from the house and around the side where a small grouping of large rocks divided the home from the neighboring one. She sat down on one of the rocks and patted the seat next to her.

James sat down, 'what was that all about?' he questioned, 'we didn't ask him anything. And what did he want to speak to you about?'

Lily smiled wanly, 'he gave me information. He told me we might start with Lucius Malfoy.'

'Malfoy?'

Lily nodded, 'we've always suspected he was a Death Eater. I suppose he would have been close to Voldemort considering his status and all.'

James quickly elevated and lowered his brows, 'I suppose that could be true. But that is not why Snape wanted to talk to you alone.'

'No,' Lily said and her expression saddened. 'He told me that he was the one who overheard and told Voldemort the prophecy that concerned Harry.'

'He WHAT?' James spat.

'He overheard Trelawny telling Dumbledore and he passed it on to Voldemort. But he was a Death Eater at the time, so I suppose we could expect no less.'

'He tried to kill Harry! He tried to kill us! Expect no less is putting it mildly!' James declared.

'He didn't know it pertained to us…or Harry. Voldemort decided who it concerned.'

'Still…'

'I know – it concerned _some_ baby. He knows it was despicable; he said as much and he is filled with remorse about it.'

'He's going to be filled with pain when I get my hands on him,' James said angrily.

'Well Voldemort didn't succeed and Severus has seen the error of his ways – just like other Death Eaters that have converted, we-'

'Voldemort did succeed!' James cut in, 'he killed you! He nearly killed me and he tried with Harry, leaving him a horcrux!'

'I know,' Lily sighed, 'but no worse than what Peter did…'

'It is unforgivable. This is getting ridiculous! Peter, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape…who else is out to destroy our family?'

'Calm down, James,' Lily chastened, 'what is done is done. Those who want to make things right…Dumbledore, Severus…well that is huge too!'

But James didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were focused afar and his face was blackened by a frown. 'What on earth did we do to deserve this?'

'It doesn't work like that, James.'

'It is working like that!'

'It seems so, but the truth is, this is war and…many have died. Many have suffered the same as we have and it is rather self-centered to concentrate only on our losses.'

'Yes but look at all of the fools working directly against us!'

'That only shows how important our work for the Order was. If we hadn't defied Voldemort thrice, he wouldn't have considered us when he heard the prophecy.'

'That is so not the point, Lily.'

'What is the point?'

James sighed deeply and rubbed his hands over his face. 'I am just tired of our being hunted like hounds and all of this deceit and…betrayal…'

Lily pulled one of his hands into hers and squeezed it, 'I know, love.'

James' demeanor deflated, 'I suppose,' he began, looking out into the distance once more, 'it is what Peter did that hurts the worst.'

Lily squeezed his hand again, then felt her heart constrict with pain when she noticed how bright James' eyes had become. She knew the great deal of trust that James had placed in Peter – in all of his friends.

'He was deceived…somehow…terribly deceived by Voldemort.'

'He was weak,' James said softly, 'but I – I think there might be more to it than that.'

'What do you mean?'

James just shook his head and Lily didn't press it. They sat together in contemplative silence for a few long minutes before James finally stood up.

He wiped at his face again and faced Lily, his expression a mixture of sorrow, pain and determination, 'we've got to speak to Malfoy. Maybe he can help us…'

Lily nodded and arose. Together they moved back toward the house.

'I think we should keep this between the two of us; if Sirius hears-'

'I agree,' Lily broke in, 'it will serve only to increase the animosity he already has for Severus.'

James nodded, trying to keep in mind that Snape had been a Death Eater and had acted accordingly. Nonetheless, he was having difficultly holding his own animosity at bay in the moment.

A half-an hour later, the Marauders had agreed upon a plan. They would go to Malfoy Manor and confront Lucius directly.

An half hour after that, Lily and James were at a standoff in their bedroom.

'You are not going and that is final!' James stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

Lily's green eyes were sparking with anger, 'do not order me around! You are so NOT in control of me!'

'And you are so not going!' he repeated.

'It makes no sense for me to remain behind!'

'It is too dangerous; for all we know Malfoy may be harboring Voldemort.'

'All the more reason for more people to stand against him!' Lily declared.

'Lily, you are not going, I mean it,' James repeated, his tone dangerous.

Lily met his assertion with defiance, 'I have no intention of allowing you to go alone. I don't know what you are thinking, but if you believe I am going to sit around from now on while you-'

'NO!' James shouted interrupting her, 'I don't think you are going to sit around from now on. I do think you are not going with us today, however. It is too damned dangerous, Lily. I'm serious.'

'It's always dangerous, James!'

'This is different!'

'How so?' Lily asked hotly.

'You are a brilliant witch, but you are not a man. This…this will require strength!'

'What?'

'You heard me!'

'Strength? What the hell are you talking about, James?'

'There might be other Death Eaters!' James' bristling tone was growing louder.

'I've faced dozens of Death Eaters!' Lily spat, her tone also rising.

'Not like this!'

'LIKE WHAT?' Lily opted for a full shout, venting her frustration.

'I AM NOT ARGUING WITH YOU! YOU AREN'T GOING!' he shouted back, matching her for volume.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS !'

'WELL BELIEVE IT!' James retorted.

'YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STAY HERE, JAMES POTTER.'

'I WILL IF YOU MAKE ME,' he challenged.

'THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Lily continued shouting, 'THIS IS NO MORE DANGEROUS THAN ON ANY OTHER OCCASION AND I'M SUPPOSED TO STAY HERE? YOU GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON OTHER THAN THE STUPID EXCUSE OF MY NEEDING STRENGTH!'

James stood fuming at her.

Lily's anger knew no bounds, 'IT'S JUST AS I THOUGHT! YOU HAVE NO REASON! BECAUSE THERE IS NO REASON!'

'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND IF I LOSE YOU AGAIN I AM GOING TO LOSE MYSELF!' James roared so loudly his voice broke.

James stood staring at Lily, his face turning red and his chest rising and falling rapidly, tears making their way from the corners of his eyes now.

And then Lily was moving forward, tears suddenly springing forth as well; James gripped her little hands in his large warm ones and pressed his forehead against hers.

'I ju-just can't, Lily,' James sputtered finally.

'Do you think I can?' Lily asked, her voice still a little hysterical, 'why do you think I want to come?'

James moved and pulled her tightly against him, 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry too.'

'I just…'

'I know. But we can't live like this. We have to keep going, no matter what.'

'You're right. I just…love you too much.'

'You can't love me too much, never more than I love you, James.'

The couple stood in silence a long while, holding one another as if it might be the chance they'd have to do so.

James finally looked up, much recovered, 'all right. We'll both go.'

Lily leaned up and pressed her lips against his; her hands caressing his hair.

When they finally parted he quirked a crooked grin at her, 'I guess the only way to keep you home is for us to start working on bringing little Elvendork into the world.'

Relieving laughter bubbled up from Lily's throat, 'I'm not naming any child of mine Elvendork, James.'

'Boy or girl, a wonderful name,' he quipped.

'If you like it so much, change your name to Elvendork.'

James feigned as if he were pondering the suggestion.

'And the first time you'll use it will be to sign our divorce papers.'

James threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

As it turned out, the danger of traveling to Malfoy Manor was put off. A tip came at the last moment from the least expected source: Peter Pettigrew's mother. John Lupin had gone to Diagon Alley for goods and had run into Mrs. Pettigrew in a market. They knew one another only peripherally, but after greeting him, she began making conversation and revealed that she had come to purchase something special for her son. She explained that he'd been staying with her and seemed tremendously down in the dumps lately.

John, discrete as ever, left Mrs. Pettigrew's presence as quickly as possible and returned home with the news. The Marauders determined to immediately set out for the Pettigrew home. Only this time Lily herself suggested she remain behind with Harry. They felt it best to approach the house as Animagi and Lily was still a little unsure of her footing as a doe; stealth was out of the question. Remus too remained behind, once again wishing his wolf state was an Animagus form instead of a traumatic change.

The Pettigrew home was in a wooded setting with numerous uneven footfalls and rocks about it. The Stag and the Dog crept through the woods approaching the house with caution. Their senses were keen for their long time friend and they hoped he was not in rat form because he would sense them just as keenly.

He wasn't. Peter wasn't even hidden. He sat in the backyard of the home on a lounge chair, alone, immobile and staring at the ground. He could have been dead he sat so still.

The Stag and the Dog looked at one another and changed to human form again. They then slowly approached Peter in the yard. They thought it incredible that Peter would actually be at home. The world at large still believed that Lily and James were dead and Harry the baby hero had slain the Dark Lord. Sirius was thought to be a Death Eater on the loose.

James could hardly believe Peter was not in hiding; but there he was sitting in his backyard as if it were just any other breezy Sunday. Didn't he realized that Sirius and Remus would come looking for him?

James and Sirius approached him from behind, moving slowly and silently. With a nod at one another, they pounced, facing Peter on either side of the chair.

Peter came to life, he cringed at the sudden movement around him and then his eyes grew huge as they fell upon James…then Sirius, whose wand was pointed at his head.

Within half a second, Peter was trembling from head to toe, staring at his old mates with unmitigated fear.

'Good day, Peter,' James said jovially.

Peter's mouth moved, but no words came out.

Sirius' tone was full of spite, 'nice afternoon for taking in a little sun, eh?'

Peter managed a squeak as he cringed further back into his chair.

'Imagine my surprise when Voldemort showed up at my door,' James continued, 'invited no less by my secret keeper.' His tone turned cold, but there was pain cascading through it as well, 'my trusted, friend, Peter Pettigrew.'

'Ma – I – it – no…' Peter sputtered.

'What was that?' Sirius asked bitterly, 'I couldn't quite make it out. Did you say that you are a dirty, rotten traitor? A betraying no good, Bastard? Is that what you said, Peter?'

'N-no!' Peter uttered desperately.

Sirius leveled his wand and Peter cried out, throwing his hands over his face.

James leaned over the chair and brought Sirius' arm down. Peter seeing the gesture calmed…slightly, lowering his arms.

'Prongs! _You are alive_!' Peter muttered a little breathlessly, finding his voice at last.

'Quite,' James agreed, 'now why don't you tell us what happened,' he suggested, his voice rather ragged.

There was silence and then, 'I didn't want to do it!' Peter burst out all of the sudden. 'He made me…he threatened me…he threatened to k-kill me!'

James narrowed his eyes at his old friend, 'Voldemort was threatening to kill all of us, the entire time we worked for the Order.'

Peter began shaking his head wildly, his curly hair which had grown nearly to his shoulders flying wildly about him. 'It wasn't like that…it – it wasn't just dangerous. He was going to kill me, he was standing right before me!'

'Peter,' James said frankly, 'it was you that was telling Voldemort where we moved the whole time we were in hiding, wasn't it?'

Peter began shaking his head again, 'no – no, it-'

'Don't lie, Peter!' Sirius spat, 'for over a year you've been helping him – you are the rat spy Dumbledore has been trying to ferret out.'

'No! It was –wasn't me!'

James squatted next to the chair, 'Peter, what happened?' he asked, his tone mildly questioning, now full of pain.

Peter's wide eyes met James, 'I – I didn't know what to do. He came to me – it was when you went into hiding…'

James nodded.

'The Dark Lord – he – he came to my house! He swore he would kill my mother, my cousin, and m-me! My entire family!'

'Why didn't you come to us? Why didn't you go to Dumbledore?'

'H-he promised he wouldn't hurt anyone…he promised! He said he'd only take the – the…boy.'

'Take the boy or kill the boy, Peter?' James asked.

'He said take!'

'Lying sack of dung,' Sirius said hotly, raising his wand again.

Peter cringed again, 'I s-swear! He said he just wanted to – to make sure the boy couldn't fulfill the prophecy.'

'And you thought he'd let him live?' Sirius tone was filled with disbelief.

'Peter,' James spoke up, 'even if you are telling the truth, why would you help him for a year to take my boy?'

'I – I di-didn't want – I was ter-terrified!

James shook his head a little, 'too terrified to go to Dumbledore? Surely you realized that he could protect you – or to come to us? We would have protected you at all costs!'

Peter's eyes suddenly darkened, 'maybe you would have, maybe you would not have. It was no longer only about YOUR family; I had to look out for MY family.'

'Son of bitch,' Sirius cried angrily raising his wand again.

'Padfoot,' James admonished, rising and restraining his friend. He looked at Peter again. 'That is what all of this is about isn't it?'

Peter still looked frightened, but there was a glimmer of defiance in his eyes, '_my_ safety and _my_ concerns have always come _fourth_.'

'You really believe that don't you?' James said, his tone level.

'What was I supposed to believe? That is the way it always was. Even Dumbledore wouldn't have placed _my_ family in hiding. No one was going to rally around me to ensure that I wasn't attacked! Everyone was too busy protecting _you_ and _your_ family!' he concluded spitefully.

James stared at his old friend for a few moments in silence, his face unfathomable. When he spoke, the words came slowly, 'I'd of given my life to protect you _and_ your family, Peter. Any of us would have; how couldn't you have realized that?'

'What was there to have made me believe that?'

'Oh I don't know,' Sirius said scathingly, 'maybe ten years of friendship? Watching out for the treacherous rat being you are!'

'Yes, exactly,' Peter responded bravely, noting James still had a firm hold on Sirius, 'that is how you have always seen me! A pitiful little rat trailing along in your wake! A good friend when it suited you and otherwise to be disregarded!'

'What?' James' tone was incredulous, 'when were you disregarded?'

'Constantly and the fact that you never noticed speaks volumes for just how good of a friend any of you really considered me! Well my life and the life of my family was at risk and I was not ready to rely on that kind of friendship when it came to protecting them!'

'I'm going to kill him,' Sirius said dangerously.

Peter shrank a little.

'Peter, listen to yourself. You got into that head of yours that we were terrible friends to you and so your revenge was to become what you supposedly hated about us – a terrible friend – and betray me and my family.'

Peter squirmed a little and his eyes suddenly filled, his voice grew halting and sullen, 'it – it wasn't easy like th-that. You th-think I wanted to do it? Well I didn't! It ki-killed me to do it, even th-though I knew I had no ch-choice. I loved you all despite always coming la-last!'

'Loved us?' Sirius raged, 'that is a terrific way to show it!'

'NO!' Peter screeched loudly, 'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD!'

Sirius, angrier than he'd ever been in his life, suddenly jerked out of James' hold and re-aimed his wand at Peter's head. James grabbed him again and Sirius began to tussle against his friend, jabbing his elbow into James' chest in an effort to break free.

'Padfoot!' James cried.

Sirius looked at James angrily, his eyes sparking with danger. He suddenly turned and stormed away, walking to the edge of the yard and stood staring into a great thorn bush.

Peter watched Sirius leave and then wailed again, 'you just never understood!'

'Then explain,' James said plaintively, glancing to where Sirius stood and back at Peter again, squatting once more so their eyes were level.

Peter met James' eyes directly, 'I have! I to-told you! Everyone was s-so concerned about protecting your fa-family! Who was going to gi-give that kind of attention to mine? No one! Not you, not Pa-Padfoot, not Moony and Merlin knows not Dumbledore!'

'You are so wrong, Peter,' James said sadly.

Tears were streaming down Peter's cheeks now, 'Dumbledore sa-said, everyone said, your family was the Order's top priority! No one was going to help me! I was nothing t-to anyone!'

'Peter, if we had known Voldemort had directly approached you – as he was intending to do my family, don't you think you would have become a priority?'

'No!'

'We have gravely failed you, Peter,' James reached out and grasped Peter's hand, 'and underestimated you as well.'

Peter was shaking like a leaf again, but he clung to James hand tightly, as if it were a life preserver within a sea of engulfing waters.

'I di-didn't want to do it,' Peter mourned pitifully, 'I didn't wa-want to hurt you! The Da-Dark Lord was winning the war! He was taking over everywhere! Refusing him would only get me killed, my fa-family too! I would have gained nothing and lost everything,' he finished mournfully.

'I meant so little to you in the midst of all of that,' James mused, still gripping Peter's hand, 'and you meant the world to me.'

Peter's eyes grew large and tears poured from his eyes, 'I –I didn't mean much at all…to any of y-you!'

James shook his head sadly, 'No, you meant much more to me than you can fathom. But I was mistaken in you too; I arrogantly overestimated our friendship; I trusted you with my life – the lives of my family. I underestimated your cowardice.'

'I remember,' Peter said shakily his tone as scathing as his quivering and crying would allow, 'you all said Vo-Voldemort would seek me la-last! You said he'd never think I would be the secret ke-keeper. Did you think I didn't understand? You th-thought I was weak! You always did, but you were wrong! He'd already come to me! He came to me FIRST!'

'Voldemort tried to get Lily and I to join him – he tried for Sirius as well – even Remus. You know that.'

Peter flinched, 'but when it mattered…h-he came to me, he told me that!'

James frowned slightly, 'he came to you at that point Peter, because he knew you were weak and you caved into him, just as he knew you would.'

'NO! I – I am not weak! He taught me things! The Dark Lord taught me things! I am powerful – he told me! He _showed _me!'

James nodded, 'I am certain he did.'

All of the sudden Peter broke down completely; throwing a hand over his face and sobbing generously.

James retained Peter's hand and remained squatted, watching him.

'I th-thought you were all dead! I wanted to kill myself! B-but I d-didn't even have the n-nerve to do th-that!' he moaned. 'Sh-she's dead!' he wailed, 'and I ki-killed her! I didn't me-mean to ki-kill her!'

'Lily is not dead, Peter.'

Peter looked up suddenly, 'sh-she's not?'

James shook his head.

'Th-that is why you haven't tried to ki-kill me!'

'No,' James responded steadily, 'I could never forgive myself if I killed you Peter, no matter what you'd done.'

'I'm not as weak as you think! I can defend myself! He showed me things!'

'Are you listening to me? I said have no intention of trying to kill you, Peter.'

Peter looked at James, a little wonder entering his eyes. 'You really don't?'

'I'm not a fool Peter. But I loved you and trusted you as a friend; just as much as Padfoot and Moony, I-'

'No…not like Padfoot…not even like Moony,' Peter interrupted.

James' tone was grave, 'our relationships were all different, Peter, but yes, the same amount of trust and love was there for you in my heart. You burned me; you burned all of us…and I for one won't be burned twice. I know this is partially my fault – all our faults; I see what you believed now and I know why you believed it. But you were wrong and I cannot trust that you will ever see things differently.'

James released Peter's hand.

'Wh-what are you going to do to me?' Peter asked, fright radiating from every pour in his body.

'I am going to allow Dumbledore to decide your fate, Peter.'

Peter's eyes widened, 'b-but I haven't done anything…nothing really. You said she is not dead…and you are not dead either!'

James shook his head, releasing a breathless, humorless laugh. 'Spying for the Dark Lord isn't exactly nothing, Peter. At least I doubt Dumbledore would see it that way.'

'I – I can't go there!'

'Where, Peter?'

'Prongs! You can't let him send me there!'

'To Azkaban, Peter?'

Peter blanched, staring wide-eyed at his old friend, 'I – I will kill myself before they take me there! I swear it! I won't – I won't go there! No!'

'Perhaps…' James began.

'No – no – no!' Peter mourned, his body rocking back and forth as he clutched his torso with his arms.

'Perhaps there is something you can do,' James continued.

Peter stopped rocking and regarded James.

'If you can find it within your heart to reject Voldemort…'

Peter cringed, 'he-he's gone…'

'Not for good, Peter.'

Peter's head jerked upward, 'how do you know about that?'

James' elevated his brows, 'oh so you know he means to return?'

Peter bit his lip, 'he said he would. He said even if he were struck by the killing curse, he could never really die – he has found a way – he is…immortal.'

James stood, 'no one is immortal, Peter, he has merely found a way to keep his soul alive. But he will die; many of us are dedicated to ensuring it and now you have a choice. You can either help us to kill him or you can sit in Azkaban figuring out why helping us to kill him would have been the better choice. It is up to you.'

'Y-you would allow me to help? After everything?'

'In a manner of speaking, yes.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Peter asked suspiciously.

'Everyone trusted you, Peter, but you betrayed that trust. And even if part of the blame lies with us, we'd be foolish to place our trust in you again. But if you are willing to help; tell us everything you know, then I am sure we can find a safe place for you to remain, comfortably.'

Peter blinked, 'I – I didn't want to do it,' he repeated morosely.

'Is that remorse? Are you saying you are willing to help our side again?'

Peter jerked his head up and down, staring at the ground.

James looked up, 'Padfoot?' he called.

Sirius remained staring at the bush, but he turned when James called him, his face still darkened with emotion.

'Peter has agreed to see Dumbledore.'

'I – I didn't say-' Peter began and then tumbled to a stop.

James looked at him questioningly.

'I mean…yes; y-yes I will…see him.'

Sirius arrived once more and stared at Peter as if he would kill him at any given second.

'Let's go then,' James said, 'stand up, Peter.'

Peter arose slowly and stood between his old mates. Each of them took hold of him by the arm, Sirius' grip achingly hard.

James paused a moment, 'do you need to speak to your mother…is she at home?' he asked.

Peter shook his head, 'she has gone out. Although she will likely worry when she returns.'

'Then you'll leave her a note,' James said.

They walked Peter into the house where he wrote out a note indicating to his mother that he would be away for sometime.

The moment he finished, his friends took him by the arms again and James pulled his wand. In the next second, the three had disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tangled Webs**

* * *

James and Sirius sat before Dumbledore, staring at the wizard as he spoke. Peter was seated to the side; after a long and bumbling confession, he had been left to simper while the others spoke of related issues.

James wished for everything to be made public, but Dumbledore had a different take on things which he readily explained to them.

'I think it might be wise for us to keep the news of your and Lily being alive from the general public for now. I do believe there is a way to clear Sirius without the need to reveal that information. We will simply have Peter confess that he was the secret keeper and under the Imperius curse of Voldemort. That will keep him out of prison and he can assist us when needed. It will also lift the blame from Sirius.'

'That could work,' James agreed, 'but I want it public knowledge that Harry is no longer a horcrux.'

Dumbledore shook his head, 'it is not necessary. Unless I am mistaken, Voldemort does not even realize that Harry was a horcrux. He merely believes that Harry is meant to kill him. Thus, revealing he is a horcrux won't take the heat off of your son.'

'If we spread the word that the prophecy is untrue…?'

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, 'I know Tom Riddle well; he wouldn't take any chances. I fear he would still seek out Harry and attempt to take his life, just to be certain.'

'Then we will have to find the mad wizard and restrain him!' James declared, a worried frown creasing his brow.

'And kill him I'm afraid!' Dumbledore said grimly.

Sirius was nodding in fervent agreement, but James merely continued to frown.

Sirius spoke hurriedly, 'James and Lily have spoken to Snape.'

Dumbledore lifted his brows, 'when was this?'

'Recently,' Sirius continued, 'as it turns out, he thought we might start our search for Voldemort at Malfoy Manor.'

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, but then he began to speak, his tone level, 'it possible that Voldemort is being protected at the Manor. It has come to my attention that Lucius Malfoy has been at the Ministry a lot lately. He is not the least bit concerned what may have happened to Voldemort. That might be because he knows and is keeping the Dark Lord in his home.'

'Then we should go there and check,' Sirius declared.

'Yes,' agreed Dumbledore slowly, 'I will have Peter confess publicly this morning.'

Peter squeaked and Dumbledore gave him a contemptuous glance before continuing. 'After that, you will all be able to illicit the help of the Aurors. However, I would advise that you go there first and do a little reconnaissance. Find out if the Dark Lord is indeed being kept there and then we can call in the troops.'

'That is pretty much what we had in mind,' James concurred.

'And I believe you should take Severus Snape with you. He would serve as a good cover to get you into Malfoy Manor,' Dumbledore finished.

'Snivelus? No thanks,' Sirius negated at once.

James frowned, 'I am not sure about that either.'

'I feel it is the best plan,' Dumbledore added gently.

'I am not so certain we are ready to participate in anymore of your plans,' James said.

Sirius eyed James warily.

Dumbledore hung his head, 'that of course is understandable and completely up to you. I regret that you have lost so much faith in me, but I can only ask that you try to see the wisdom in what I am saying.'

James narrowed his eyes at the elder wizard, 'it is not that I don't think you are brilliant, Professor, I do. However, it has come to my attention that you often plan with ulterior motives and while I have faith that your ends are for the greater good of wizard kind, I feel that the plans themselves that you employ aren't always the most upstanding…if you know what I mean.'

'James!' Sirius admonished, 'that may be going a bit far, mate. I don't relish Snape along, but if Dumbledore feels it is absolutely necessary…'

Dumbledore's face darkened as he regarded James, who was still staring at him stubbornly, 'I will freely admit that I do not always show my entire hand. However, you have to understand that no leader worth his salt ever does.'

'Not everyone agrees on what a "good leader" is, James replied, 'which is why one must choose their leader carefully.'

Sirius turned to James, 'what are you doing?'

James' eyes never left Dumbledore's, 'I'm trying to make it clear to our Professor that I am no longer willing to follow a leader who does not disclose all of the facts.'

'But James, what he says does make sense. The person running things cannot have everyone in the know about everything.'

'I don't care if everyone is in the know or not,' James retorted, keeping eye contact with the elder wizard, 'just so that I am.'

Dumbledore's expression became slightly annoyed, 'that is your arrogance coming to fore, James. I appreciate that trait at times, I really do. But this is not one of those times.'

'You can call it arrogance if you like, but I call it caution. It is my son's life that is at stake after all.'

Dumbledore closed his eyes and nodded, 'I apologize. You are correct and it was arrogant of me to assume; I failed to take into account how much betrayal you have recently faced. Of course you would wish to be cautious.'

James nodded curtly.

'Very well. Under the circumstances, I agree that I will disclose everything to you with respect to any plans I make that involve your son.'

'Prior to putting them into force,' James added.

'Of course,' Dumbledore agreed. 'We can call Severus in now and everything said will be in your hearing.'

James' expression saddened and his posture deflated a bit, 'I am sorry Professor; I realize that I sound…somewhat-'

'Distrustful of me?' Dumbledore finished, smiling, 'as you should. I've made mistakes; I tried to protect you and Lily from knowledge that I felt would only crush your spirits. I felt knowing your son had to defeat Voldemort or die trying would send you both into a deep depression and frankly, I didn't tell you because I am very fond of you both.'

James looked contrite, 'I appreciate that. But we are both much stronger than you gave us credit for.'

Dumbledore nodded, 'I am intelligent enough to have realized that now.'

James smiled, 'sorry. Of course you are.'

Dumbledore nodded and arose, 'Let us begin anew; I will call for Severus, if that is all right with you.'

James nodded, feeling chastened.

Severus Snape arrived shortly thereafter and paused at the doorway noting Sirius, James and a very subdued Peter Pettigrew in the office along with Dumbledore.

'Come in and have a seat,' Dumbledore invited, conjuring a chair for the Potions Professor.

Snape moved slowly into the room and sat down.

Dumbledore got straightway down to business, 'I was told that you informed the Potters that Malfoy Manor might be a good place to look for Voldemort?'

Snape looked decidedly uncomfortable, 'I – that is, it was just a suggestion, I truly have no knowledge of the Dark Lord's whereabouts.'

Dumbledore's expression was a little calculating as he looked at Snape, 'you realize that all your _suggestions_ can be helpful, to me as well as to others?'

'Of course,' Snape concurred, 'I should have mentioned it to you.'

'Indeed,' Dumbledore said, 'as it stands, I would like for you to accompany the Potters and their friends to the Manor and help them gain entrance. I would leave the means up to you all.'

Snape looked at Dumbledore wryly, 'I do not feel that Lucius will welcome any Order member – especially the Potters after what has recently occurred…'

'And that is why you will have to arrange a means for them to gain entrance that does not involve the front door.'

Snape's lips formed a thin line. He nodded curtly, but it was evident he felt the Headmaster was bonkers.

'Very well,' Dumbledore continued, 'I will leave it up to all of you then; I have a meeting in a few minutes with the Minister of Magic.'

The group stood as one, including Peter, but Dumbledore motioned for him to remain seated.

'I meant Mr. Pettigrew and I have an appointment,' he said with a jaundiced eye at Peter.

The rest of the group made their farewells and the uncomfortable party made their way from the Headmaster's office.

* * *

The group had agreed to meet the next evening and so James and Sirius returned to Remus' parents' home.

James found Harry sleeping soundly in his small crib in their bedroom alcove and his wife stretched out on their large bed, her eyes droopy.

'Sleeping?' he asked while reaching down to pull off his boots.

'Thinking about it,' Lily said with a smile.

James stretched out next to her on the bed and Lily decided that her husband looked like a much more comfortable mattress, so she moved to test her theory.

James rather thought she made a terrific blanket, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her body warmly.

'So what happened?'

'We found Pete.'

Lily lifted her head, 'you did? Why didn't you say anything?'

'I'm saying something.'

Lily made a frustrated noise, 'after I asked! What happened?'

James explained the details to Lily and finished with their upcoming planned venture to Malfoy Manor.

Lily rested her head on James' chest once more and they lay in silence for a few seconds before she spoke again.

'So we have the rest of the day free?'

'Not exactly. Remus suggested that we see the Hag and so we planned to go by this evening.'

'So we have a couple of hours during which nothing is planned?'

'James grinned into her hair, 'I wouldn't say I have _nothing_ planned actually,' he replied softly.

'Oh no? What were you thinking?' Lily peeped up at him again.

'What I was thinking was that you look really delicious right now.'

Lily laughed lightly, 'I was thinking the same thing.'

'You were thinking how delicious you look?'

'um-hum,' Lily responded cheekily.

Light laughter followed by soft sounds of quite another sort and shadows splayed merrily about the walls of the room during the next hour.

At the close of that hour, Sirius moved from his own room to the door of his mates and knocked softly. Hearing no response, he made his way downstairs to find Remus speaking with Geneca on the couch.

'Pardon,' Sirius cut in on their conversation, 'have you seen James and Lily? We should head out for our appointment soon.'

Remus frowned a little, 'I think they are still upstairs.'

Sirius frowned in return and headed back up. He knocked on James and Lily's door again, a little louder this time and when there was still no response, he turned the handle and moved inside. Only to back quickly out of the room again at the sight of his friends, asleep on the bed, sans clothing. He closed the door and then hammered loudly upon it. Finally he was rewarded by the sound of groggy inquires.

'We should get going soon,' Sirius called.

'All right,' James responded amidst the sound of Harry beginning to cry.

Sirius turned quickly and headed downstairs again; he really had to remember that James and Lily were married and what that entailed…mainly, no crashing into their bedroom!

Lily had moved to pull Harry from his crib to stop his crying. She along with James were still laughing because they noted that Harry's fake crying, which he'd been partaking in at that point – had become something quite odd.

He appeared to be singing. Remus' parents had been teaching him little children's songs of late and Harry had taken to "crying" the tunes when he cried for attention or other nonsensical reasons.

'I don't know what to make of that!' James declared, looking at his son; laughter still apparent in his face.

'Maybe he will be a lead singer for a wizard band,' Lily replied, her eyes moist with mirth.

'Not my son! He will be a great Quidditch player, or an Auror or an Unspeakable! He will be remarkable!'

'What is unremarkable about a lead singer in a band? All of my friends were mad over various lead singers when we were young.'

'Your friends were loopy,' James retorted.

Lily laughed, 'well at one time or another, they were mad about you too – so maybe you want to rethink that statement!'

James grinned, 'I didn't say they were completely loopy! That was only you!'

Lily made a face, 'well I was a little mad over you as well, but I just had the good sense not to chase you around and further build up your ego!'

'Build up my ego? I recall you were the only girl – indeed the only person - who ever humiliated me in front of a crowd!'

'Oh Merlin, not this again! That happened one time and you were being a huge berk! You know I hated hex wars and you guys picking on Snape for no reason!'

'When it came to him, there was always a reason; we were all enemies and that is how enemy relations work at Hogwarts. We weren't always the ones to start things.'

'I wouldn't know; I had no enemies I fought with. I never started anything.'

'So noble you were!' James quipped.

Lily clicked her tongue, 'you were all a bunch of berks.'

James laughed, 'true. But we were speaking of you humiliating me.'

'Yes, yes, deflect the conversation back to my behavior!' Lily chided off handedly, kissing Harry's reddened cheeks and making him giggle.

'Well it was quite an anomaly. You were always pleasant; even when being arrogant and telling us our pranks and hexing was abominable – you were never scathing or rude about it. I totally didn't expect you to react like a mad cat. As I recall, you told Snape off pretty nicely too that day. You gave quite a show!'

'What did you expect? As I recall, you attempted to bribe me to go out with you in the middle of a hex war!'

'Yeah, yeah – you always bring up that bit. But the one time I asked you before that – quite nicely I might add - you turned me down!'

'So you resorted to bribery?' Lily laughed.

'Well, it was worth a go…'

Lily laughed again.

'I admit you telling me you had an interest in the Giant Squid did change my perspective…'

Lily began laughing so hard, Harry began to squeal with joy.

'I was full of surprises that day, eh?' Lily commented when she'd sobered a bit.

'Pretty much,' James conceded, 'but I must admit, I'd long suspected you'd a fiery nature beneath your cool facade.'

'Fiery nature? I never spoke to you or anyone else like that except that day!'

'Well no…but you know, your fiery nature comes out in other ways…' James grinned suggestively, elevating his brows a few times.

Lily fell into laughter, 'I probably should have told you off regularly. That was at the end of 5th if I remember and after that, you did start to mature!'

James grinned again and then his eyes grew fond, 'you were good for me. I'll admit it must have had an impact, even if I didn't realize it at a time. Being yelled at scathingly by Lily Evans was rather daunting.'

Lily laughed, 'I was actually surprised you didn't hold it against me – I thought in 6th you would treat me with disdain, but you just reverted to our normal casual relations.'

James shrugged, 'treating the hottest girl on campus with disdain didn't seem like a good plan to me. I had plans to ask you out a third time – even if I waited a whole year to do so.'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'I wasn't the hottest girl on campus.'

James winked at his wife, 'to me you were.'

'Well to be honest you helped me out too that day, you just didn't realize it.'

James elevated his brows.

Lily nodded, 'well I've told you that was the night I told Severus I no longer wanted to be friends. What I didn't tell you was that after my row with him my friends came along and tried to talk to me, but I was really angry and they finally gave up and left. Then you came along with your friends and I remember giving you a dirty look-'

James chuckled, 'I remember that. I thought you had a lot of nerve giving me a dirty look after having humiliated me earlier!'

'Well be that as it may; do you remember you came close and whispered, 'lighten up?'

James nodded, laughing lightly again.

'Well of course that only made me angrier at the time. But a little later while sitting there fuming, the words fell over me again and I began to wonder if I didn't make too big a deal out of everything. I decided to try and lighten up a little and actually started feeling better.'

'Ah! So I did help you reduce that high handed attitude of yours a bit then?'

'With those two little words,' Lily agreed, and then became reflective, 'I guess we both changed in ways over the next year or so.'

James moved to give Lily a one arm hug and kiss his son's forehead, 'everyone matures, but you know – I think I'd of fallen deeply in love with you anyway, prude and all.'

Lily laughed, leaning up to kiss her husband, 'you certainly have learned to say the right thing!'

'It is easy,' James said lightly, 'when you mean every word of it.'

* * *

A short while later, the four Marauders were heading out, leaving a crying Harry, who seemed to feel he ought to accompany them.

They found the Hag at home, as she always was and she welcomed them by pulling the door open and running back inside without a word.

Walking through the crowded interior of the house, the group came upon the Hag tucked behind one of her bubbling cauldrons.

James cleared his throat, 'hello,' he said cheerily.

'Is your wife having more problems? And the lot of you too unintelligent to figure it out, eh?' the Hag asked evilly.

James frowned, 'do you foresee her having any problems?'

The Hag cackled, 'of course not, but you lot tend to cry over every little thing.'

Sirius' demeanor began to bristle, 'Perhaps if you weren't such an oddball…'

The Hag cackled again, 'I like you, Black,' she said.

'I'm honored,' he responded, his tone laced with sarcasm.

'So what brings you all along? As you can see, I am very busy here.'

James fanned at fumes emanating from the cauldron, 'we wish to locate Voldemort and ensure that he stops the hunt for our son based on that prophecy.'

The Hag shrugged, 'why come to me? Do you think he shares his secrets with me?'

Remus sighed, 'of course not, but we hoped maybe you could confirm a location where we think he might be. And, well, we thought you might have some ideas on how to detain him in his present state – whatever it might be.'

'Of course I can – I can do both.'

Excitement began kindling in the eyes of the Marauders. And began to fade immediately as the Hag described the process for divining Voldemort's whereabouts as well as detaining him. This magic she suggested was considered Dark, she declared, and she then admitted that it likely was because it had been cultivated by a very dark, evil wizard of the past named Yuvin Slathe. He'd used it to find his enemies and then kill them.

When she finished speaking, Sirius began shaking his head, 'no,' he declared roundly.

His friends looked at him.

'No more dark magic. I'll admit that I am still debating if what we did before was actually dark in nature; after all, your relative was a good and upstanding wizard. But this bloke was down and out evil and his magic is definitely dark.'

'But if it will locate and help us capture Voldemort…' Lily began

'No!' Sirius said loudly, interrupting her. He looked to James, knowing that his friend would once again wish to defy their staunch stance against the dark arts. Harry's safety was involved after all. But Sirius was surprised to find James eyes full of caution.

'I tend to agree with Sirius,' James said, 'this would be using dark magic – walking into doing so with our eyes open.'

'Fools!' declared the Hag, 'I've told you, there is no light and dark magic, there is only purpose and magic to achieve it.'

'She may be right about that,' Remus said, 'I mean our purpose is pure.'

Both James and Sirius were shaking their heads and it was James who spoke next.

'I won't use magic I know is dark in nature. If that is the only way to be rid of Voldemort, then we will just have to capture him the traditional way.'

'But James-' Lily began.

'No,' James cut in, his voice calm. 'I – I am still not certain about Ignotus' magic, although I have to imagine something so beautiful – something that undoes so great a wrong - cannot be dark in nature.'

'I told you Ignotus' magic was dark – it would be considered dark,' the Hag advised, 'just because the result was good for you does not make it light magic!'

James' eyes grew dark, 'I – I-' he stuttered.

Sirius sighed, 'then it was dark, and we perhaps shouldn't have used it; but what is important is that we don't use any more dark magic!'

James looked at his friend frowning, 'I am…not sure it was dark,' he said stubbornly, refusing to admit to having used magic he felt deplorable to bring his precious wife back.

The Hag clicked her tongue and then broke into a cackle.

'I think,' Remus said, 'we should just consider it was not dark. Ignotus would not create a dark magic process – even if the wizard world might see it that way.'

'That is the point,' the Hag inserted, 'they look at it all wrong. The magic I am offering you, they see it as dark, but it is just a means to an end.'

'Thank you, but no thank you,' James said firmly.

'It could help us,' Lily tried.

'It just might,' Remus added.

'NO!' James and Sirius cried in the same moment.

'Then I cannot help you,' declared the Hag.

The Marauders stared at her with various expressions.

'You – you must know another way…' James said plaintively.

The Hag looked him in the eye, 'I do.'

'You do?' James inquired hopefully.

'Yes. But the magic is considered even darker.'


End file.
